The Electra Complex
by DeniPie
Summary: When Fuu was five, men became the source of all her problems. And it appeared that now, at fifteen, they still were. FM, FJ, JS implied.
1. Daughter: Unknown

This is my first SC fic and it was inspired by another SC fic called 'Addiction', which is awesome and I totally recommend it.

Much luv

The Deni Pie

* * *

T h e E l e c t r a Co m p l e x

* * *

_He said that he would stay forever  
__Forever wasn't very long  
__He said that he would take the high road  
__He thought that I was always wrong_

_Cause when he lied it meant he loved me  
__And when he lied it meant he cared  
__And when he lied it meant he loved me  
__Cause when he lied it meant that he was there_

_He said that he would go his own way  
__Wrapped up my leg and down my spine  
__He said that he would be the fairest  
__Drenched in blood and turpentine_

_Cause when he lied it meant he loved me  
__And when he lied it meant he cared  
__And when he lied it meant he loved me  
__Cause when he lied it meant that he was there_

_I am never going back I don't care what he said  
__I wish he could see the hate in my head  
__I am never going back I don't care what he said  
__I wish he could see the hate in my head  
__I am never going back I don't care what he said  
__I wish he could see the hate in my head  
__I am never going back I don't care what he said  
__I wish he could see the hate_

_He said that he would tell no secrets  
__He said that he would never lie  
__He said that he would spring eternal  
__He said that we would never die_

_Cause when he lied it meant he loved me  
__And when he lied it meant he cared  
__And when he lied it meant he loved me  
__Cause when he cried it meant he cared  
__Cause when he lied it meant he loved me  
__And when he lied it meant he cared  
__And when he lied it meant he loved me  
__Cause when he lied it meant that_

_He was  
__He was  
__He was  
__He was there_

"Rabbiteen" – Jack off Jill

* * *

Fuu was a girl with an impeccable memory. She was only five when her father left, yet she could still remember the way he smelled, still remember how strong his arms felt when they lifted her up, she still remembered how her chubby, little hand would sweat inside his massive one. Fuu forgot very little. And people who forget little can hate for a very long time. 

When she turned 8 she was no longer sad over her father's departure and probable death. Instead she grew furious and resentful over it. Anger and bitterness began to boil inside her childish stomach, waiting to mature and find an outlet for release. He had left, her strong, proud father had abandoned his wife and little daughter, leaving young woman alone to raise their child. Fuu watched her mother struggle with food, money, making her a proper match and blamed her father for every bit of it. By day her mother would go out, see to their finances and do odd jobs to keep them afloat; but at night she could hear suffocated sobs coming from her bed. In her sleep she could hear her call out her father's name, sometimes begging him to come back, and Fuu learned, quickly, to keep her feelings to herself. Her mother had enough to deal with without having to defend her husband to her daughter.

In her home village's defense, they did give her and her mother a proper three weeks of mourning before starting to whisper. And whisper they did. If there had ever been a prize awarded for gossip, then the housewives of her town were, most decidedly, the reigning champions, and they defended their title viciously. They degraded her family and tainted her surname. Fuu discovered at a young age that all people were bored, and boredom, she learned, brought about cruelty. She had to endure their false pity to her face; all the while knowing their 'pity' would immediately turn to merciless rumors the second her back was turned. 'Poor child.' They would say, 'I heard the father isn't dead at all.' And 'I heard he left for another woman.' Of course after that would come the low chorus of 'Nooooo's saturated with idiotic drama and exaggerated shock. If her mother heard their whispers too, then she pretended not to. If she were ever asked, she would say her husband died an honorable death, and told her daughter to say the same.

What was so honorable about abandoning one's family? She thought fiercely. Throughout it all, though, her mother made do. Keeping her posture straight and her head held high, never forgetting she was the wife of a samurai, and never letting Fuu forget either. But a title did not put food on the table, and that's all it was: a title. She could not understand how her mother could be so proud of a name that was now spoiled and sullied with scandal and hearsay. Yet she was, and would continue to be so right to the end. Her mother refused any match offers for Fuu that were from the lesser families. She would kindly turn away the dark skinned boys in rags and dirty knees other women would offer her for her daughter with the excuse that she already had a proper marriage arrangement.

When Fuu was three, her father had made a wedding pact with a landlord of a village a few miles from their own. The landlord had promised his son to her and they were to wed on her fifteenth birthday. The day after she turned 11, she and her mother prepared make the trip to the village and visit the landlord's family to give proper arrangement details. And Fuu was to meet her groom for the very first time. She remembered how her mother had scrubbed her until her face, shoulders and knees were raw. Her hair was washed, brushed, and assorted into a beautiful display, complete with scented flowers and beaded clips. Pale powder and lush crimson lip-paint adorned her face. She was even dressed in a fine new Kimono, its yellows and oranges bringing out her beautifully natural coloring.

When her mother stepped back to admire her work, Fuu blushed and beamed in delight as her eyes watered with motherly pride. Gently taking her daughter's hand, she picked up her little purse and they set out for the long trip to meet her child's new groom.

When Fuu began to sweat her mother picked her up, not wanting her to present herself worn and dirty, not after all their hard work and preparation. It was a lengthy journey, but finally they made it to a beautiful house, with colorful decorations, sitting on what looked like an ocean of land, land that belonged to them. When they reached the door, Fuu was tired, groggy and wanted to sleep. She felt bad for her mother carrying her such a tedious distance, but she appeared invigorated and energized, hurriedly adjusting her Kimono and giving her daughter's hair and make-up one last touch-up.

They were soon greeted and let into the traditional looking home. Her mother introduced her to who were to become her in laws and they appeared to accept her graciously, commenting on how well mannered and obedient she was. The mother's name was Hatsue. She wasn't tall and was of average size, but adorned in an extravagant silk Kimono that Fuu could practically see her reflection in. The landlord's name was Jisagi and was a tall man with broad shoulders and thinning hair. The couple smiled down kindly at her but the smile didn't reach their eyes, which were skimming over her skeptically as if critiquing a show animal. Bowing deeply she almost lost her balance but thankfully no one noticed, and she received more compliments on her etiquette. Fuu was happy to be able to make her mother proud. They invited them for tea and discussion, kneeling before the table Fuu found that she was across from who she was told was her future husband.

His name was Muharu, he was only two years older than her and a pleasant looking boy, everything her mother said a girl of her stature should have. Ink colored hair pulled back into a traditional topknot, good, fair skin descending into a handsome yukata, eyes dark and fixed politely on his tea. Fuu was nervous and wished he would look up at her, give her some sign of what he thought of her.

The conversation started out courteous and conventional and after thirty minutes of pleasantries they finally mentioned the wedding arrangements. That was the only time she had ever seen her mother loose her well-placed temper. The couple said that they had engaged their son to someone else. They said when word of her father's death reached them they had assumed their match was cancelled.

Fuu felt her mother still. A deathly quiet overtook the room and, for all she knew, the whole house. That was not the reason. Fuu knew it, her mother knew it, there wasn't a person in the room that didn't know it. They would not marry their son to a man's abandoned daughter. It was as simple as that. If the father was obviously of such questionable character than who was to say the apple fell so far from the tree.

Turning to look up at her mother, the normally wise, and powerful eyes she had looked into since birth were now fierce and cold. "Hai, perhaps it is for the best. I would not want my daughter marrying into a family so easily succumbed by wild 'assumptions' " Her voice was icy with forced civility, spitting out the word 'assumptions' like vile poison on her tongue.

Jisagi and his family froze, their faces stony, obviously offended but propriety refusing them their rebuttal. Fuu was suddenly very uncomfortable under the heavy silence, but proud to have such a strong mother.

They politely excused the briefness of their visit and their abrupt departure before rising up and allowing themselves to be shown out. Neither Fuu nor her mother spoke the entire way home, every now and then she would pass a glance up at her to see her rigid posture and the cool detachment reflected in her eyes. It was a long way home but Fuu didn't complain once or ask to be held or carried.

It was late into the night when at last they entered their own village. Anxious for sleep, Fuu eagerly flew into their little home. She didn't bother to slip out of her expensive kimono, or wipe the paint from her face; too tired to keep her eyes open let alone prepare for bed. As exhausted as she was, Fuu found that she couldn't sleep. Her mother had not yet retired and she couldn't help but wait up for her. Fighting back a yawn it wasn't until the peek of the sun began to present itself over the hill that she finally heard signs that her mother was still in the house.

It was hard to make out, it was a controlled and muffled sound but had her crawling from her futon to peek into the other room anyway. And there she was, fallen to her knees and weeping into her pale hands. Creeping quietly over she wrapped her arms around her mother comfortingly. She felt her start at the sudden realization that she was being watched and quickly began composing herself. Fuu drew back and her mother kissed her rosy cheek rubbing her face with her soft hand. "Oh darling, that boy had an odd manner about him. We will find you a better one, I promise." Fuu nodded her head, not caring about a husband but not wanting to see her mother cry again.

But they didn't find a better one. She knew her mother was becoming annoyed with all the proposals from families from lesser classes and especially the absence of proposals from families from higher ones. She was a few months away from her twelfth birthday when Fuu began to notice the change in people's behavior around her, particular behavior coming from the male variety. Several of the village boys started giving her odd looks, looks that weren't patronizing or full of false sympathy. They grew clumsier around her, spoke strangely to her, and even sweated more in her presence. It was becoming a main irritation in her life when one day, just like that, it stopped. As if someone had snapped their fingers and their brains magically reappeared.

His name was Tatsuko, and Fuu wondered if it had anything to do with him. He was one of the older boys, 16 and the village delinquent. He was the town's personal thief and bully. No one knew who his parents were, but if they were in the village they never made themselves known. Tatsuko was tall, lanky, dark skinned with a scar crossing over his jaw and never put his hair back. For some reason she began to see him more around town and it was when that happened that all the unwanted masculine attention came to an abrupt halt. He seemed to be everywhere she was and wasn't sure what to make of it.

If she were at the teahouse, helping her mother, then he was somewhere around. Whether it be inside pick-pocketing the customers, or outside loitering nearby. When she was sent to the market, a boy, introducing himself as Yakusai, approached her with a smile and helped her find the goods she needed. Glancing around she noticed that Tatsuko was there as well and very aware of her new helper. She never saw the Yakusai again after that day. This conduct continued and increased until Tatsuko had taken to skulking around their home. Her mother obviously took note of the young man and looked as though she knew something Fuu didn't. She would look at Tatsuko suspiciously whenever he was around and never let Fuu out of her sight.

She remembered how her mother had caught Tatsuko waiting for Fuu near their home. "What would I want with your scrawny 'little girl' anyway?" The older boy sneered at her when she tried to shoo him away. Her mother made her stay inside that day and Fuu was growing annoyed by this over protective behavior and blamed the dark skinned young man for causing it. One night she was caught sneaking out, not being able to stand the cabin fever another second. Of course her mother assumed it was to go and meet 'that tattered little delinquent.' She scolded and lectured her but at the end of her speech looked at Fuu with worried eyes and said. "Your father would never approve of this, what would he have thought if he saw such a thing?" And just like that Tatsuko was a changed man before her eyes.

Fuu was twelve when she lost her virginity. It happened a few days after her birthday and was helping her mother at the teahouse. As usual, Tatsuko came ambling through the doorway with no money to pay. This time her eyes followed him with something other than annoyance and exasperation. They strayed to him when she knew her mother wasn't looking, this man, this boy that her father would never approve of. This boy that her father would supposedly turn over in his grave were she ever to associate herself with. He held new interest with her.

After her mother let her return home while she finished up at the teahouse, Fuu walked slowly away from the little building. She didn't have to wait long for Tatsuko to come strolling out just as she expected, and this time she was ready for him. He started in surprise to see her in his face, grabbing his wrist, and dragging him all the way to a little rice field far behind the house of one of her neighbors. His initial shock left able to do little else than follow dumbly as she shoved him to the ground, eagerly crawling onto him, snatching his face in her lithe hands, and yanking him into a hard kiss.

While she wasn't exactly a scholar in the details and dynamics of intercourse, Fuu knew the basics. She had heard enough talk from vulgar boys and enough rumors about her fathers alleged affair that she had a vague idea of what went where. She remembered how Tatsuko had gotten over a little of his surprise long enough to wrap his arms around her and attempt to kiss her back. Just as his tongue skimmed along her bottom lip, though, she shoved him to the dirt-covered floor and proceeded to tug and pull at his clothing. Once more he was hurled into a stunned little daze at her brazenness as she ran her delicate fingers along his tanned chest. Fuu hoped her father was watching them from hell and promptly rolling in his grave. What would dear daddy think of his little girl now?

Her kimono had fallen around her shoulders but she didn't waste the time to remove it, instead her hands clutched at the bright fabric, bunching it over her hips as she sunk down onto the surprised boy beneath her. Crying out with him, she was startled by the intense, burning pain she felt inside. This wasn't in the profane conversations of perverted men or the whispered gossip of housewives. This was something she wasn't prepared for. Fuu gasped for breath, her hands splayed across his breast, able to feel the rise and fall and seemingly millions of beats per second coming from it. The ache tore her apart from the inside out and stilled her atop his narrow hips.

Her caramel eyes stared out into the field around them trying not to focus on the hurt now stinging inside her child womb. Dirty, calloused hands rose, gently moving over the flatness of her chest, taking her attention away from the swaying gold of the pasture. For the first time, Fuu actually observed his face. It was as bronze as the rest of his skin, and his dark eyes gazed at her with an intensity that scared her. He didn't appear disappointed by her lack of breasts. She wondered how many times he had done this and if he knew it would be this painful. "Why'd you stop?" He breathed out, his voice husky and virile.

For a moment he looked younger, more like his age, boyish and unthreatening. He was a thief, he was poor, he was a criminal, he was dirty, and he was perfect. She had smiled then, feeling powerful and oh so feminine. Her hips began to rock, not with the slow and gentle motions of a youthful virgin, but with the fierce and angry thrusts of a spiteful woman. Fuu jolted, taken aback when Tatsuko suddenly went still under her, arching his back off the ground until her knees could no longer feel the grass. It felt like a damn had broken and she was flooded from the inside. His body fell bonelessly back to the ground, his chest rising and falling beneath her little fingertips, and gradually she felt his heart return to normal.

Crawling off of him Fuu sat in the grass, her legs parted, curious to see what exactly it was she had done to herself. Trails of blood mixed in with a thick opaque fluid trickled down her thighs. Poking at the new wound with inspecting hands she hissed and jerked back as if burned. Burning was a good word to describe the new sting between her thighs. Looking at her skinny legs and knobby knees she felt more like a child playing a woman's game. She had done this with Tatsuko because it was the only way to pay her father back; it was the only way to feel like she had gotten revenge for his abandonment. For a moment she remembered her mother's voice 'You're father would never approve of this.' Fuu frowned, she didn't care what her father would or would not approve of. Its not like he was there to tell her, and that was his own stupid fault. Besides, that was the point of all this, wasn't it? To rebel against a man who wasn't there. To hurt him by not caring whether she disgraced his name or not.

Sighing angrily, she frowned as the resentment came rushing back to her. He was dead, and how could she hurt a ghost? Why did she feel like the only one thoroughly disgraced here was herself? Shaking her head in disgust, Fuu rose to her feet, her mother would no doubt be home by now and angered by her absence. Her body jerked to a halt, feeling a rough hand grab her wrist. She glanced down to see Tatsuko looking up at her, "Where're you going?" He asked from his sitting position. How long had he been watching her? Her eyes flickered with barely concealed irritation at his presumptuousness, but before she could grit out an answer he continued. "I've never had a woman on top before, I like it. I like you." He confessed, watching her with worship in his eyes.

Fuu couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed with his affection. She wanted to go home not listen to gross pledges of adoration. "My mother's waiting for me. I have to leave." She bit out, pulling at her hand. He only looked at her in confusion, "Huh? Why?" he asked gently trying to tug her into his lap. Growling in irritation, Fuu yanked her hand back, wrenching it from his grasp. "I'm going home, leave me alone!" She snapped.

She could still hear him calling her back as she jogged away from the area, leaving him behind in the desolate rice field. Boys were stupid, she thought, and that so called 'making love' was even dumber. There was nothing in that act that would ever make her desire a repeat performance. She was a little winded when she reached her house, adjusting her kimono and righting her appearance, Fuu slowly moved through the doorway, readying herself for another scolding. No such thing reached her ears. Instead she found her mother sitting dejectedly near their futon, looking for all the world as though she didn't even hear her daughter come in.

Her mother was sick. She had stopped by a doctor's after a week of feeling ill and he had diagnosed her the best he could. They could not afford the treatment she so direly needed. At first, Fuu did not believe her. There was no way her mother would leave her. She was all she had left in the world. Surely she would get better. There was no way she couldn't.

Unfortunately, for every will there's a way. The following two years, Fuu worked harder at the teahouse, trying desperately to earn enough for treatment and medicine; but when food, finances and other payments were deducted she always just barely managed to break even. Everyday she would work, take care of her mother, and manage to avoid Tatsuko's advances and everyday he became more frustrated with her snubs and brush-offs.

She was almost fourteen when he stopped her, pulling her into a secluded alleyway after she had gotten off work one night. Glaring at him fiercely, she reminded him that she had no time for him and needed to get home. He angrily cut her off, telling him how he was being kicked from the town. She scoffed, telling him it was his own fault for all the muggings and stealing. He said he needed to leave tonight and she was coming with him. Fuu yanked herself away from him, yelling that he was crazy if he thought she would just pack up and leave for him. She remembered the hurt that came into his eyes, as if Tatsuko truly didn't think she would refuse him when he needed her the most. Then he became cold, an icy fury working its way into his face. He grabbed her harshly, threatening to tell her mother everything if she didn't come with him.

Turning away, she left him fuming in the alley. There was no way she would let him close enough to her mother to tell her anything. It was amazing how men seemed to be the source of all her problems. It was because of a man that she and her mother were even in this position. Fuu sighed, then, stepping into her home with a weary heart, sending a silent prayer to Kami for herself and her mother.

Perhaps seemed Kami had been busy that night because Fuu froze, kneeling at her mother's bedside, her breathing was shallow and raspy, her skin was sallow and pale. She cried as her mother told her how much she loved her, how proud she was of her. Fuu remembered thinking 'what had she ever done to make her proud?'

Every now and then Fuu contemplated what her life would be like if her mother had died right after that. If she had passed away before telling her the truth. The truth that her father was still alive and out there somewhere. Fuu froze, not being able to let go of her mother's hand, even as it went cold and still. Her father was alive. He was alive while her mother was dead. What kind of God would let an injustice like this happen? She sniffled, burying her face in the chest that no longer rose and fell, disturbed by the lack of heartbeat within. What had she done to make her mother proud? In her quest to disgrace her father in the worst way possible she had forgotten that she had a mother to shame as well. And now the one person that she had truly wanted to make proud had died in dishonor, while her father was probably prospering happily with a new wife and children.

She sobbed for the injustice; it was her father's fault. It was all his fault. It was because of him that her mother was dead. It was because of him that she spoiled herself on a filthy delinquent. It was because of him that she was now alone and practically an orphan. Wiping her nose, Fuu turned to look into her mother's pale face that was once so strong. She stared into the closed eyes that held so much wisdom and comfort. Her gaze fell to the chin that was always held high, seemingly undaunted by any misgivings or misfortunes the world had dealt her. Fuu would find her father. She would find him for her mother and herself. Maybe then she could bring honor back to their name. Maybe then she could finally make her mother proud.

* * *

"Stop that." Jin muttered concealing his annoyance as Mugen snapped his fingers in Fuu's face yet again, and just like the other 54 times he did it she was completely oblivious. 

"Mind your own damn business, s'not like I'm doing it to you." He muttered back.

Jin sighed exasperatedly. His pallid hand rose up, placing itself firmly on the girl's shoulder. She started a bit, her eyes snapping away from their glazed stare into the fire to the fair colored fingers curled over her shoulder. "Oh, gomen, what were you saying?" She questioned shaking her head from its reminiscent muck.

Mugen snorted, tossing the other man an annoyed glare. He had been snapping his fingers in front of her face for a good twenty minutes, the bastards just touches her and she's up like someone poured ice down her back. "What's your problem? You've been staring at the fire for almost a half hour."

Fuu glanced at him shaking her head. "It's nothing."

"Whatever." The answer appeared to satisfy the brutish pirate and he laid himself back to the ground, crossing his tanned arms lazily behind his head.

She sighed, bringing her knees to her chest and wresting her chin. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly thinking of her old betrothed, the landlord, the rice field, or Tatsuko. It wasn't until Jin, too, succumbed to rest and lay himself on the grass did Fuu resume her journey down memory lane. She wasn't sure what had brought about this little mental trip, but she supposed it had started with Jin. They had stopped to set up camp for the night, and as he lit the fire she was struck with how the orange and red hues played along the whitish planes of his face. Sitting back he began to sharpen his sword, with focused eyes and steady hands, no one else existed. And just like that she was eleven years old again, thrust into an uncomfortable mask of make-up and a Kimono that was too heavy for her, carefully glancing at Muharu, silently praying he would look up at her.

It reminded her of all her mother had ever wanted for her, how hard she had tried to give her what her father couldn't. Jin was the epitome of Japanese beauty, with his far skin, inky hair, dark eyes and immaculate sense of honor. Of course she hadn't been in love at first sight. She had been fooled by 'honorable' men before, and once bitten, twice shy. It was his dedication, his devotion, and his unrelenting sense of self that drew her, so hopelessly, to him. Naturally his situation wasn't the most appealing. Jin would probably have to run for the rest of his life, or until he was willing to accept death. She doubted that he would ever be able to escape the bounty on his head. But she would run with him, he only had to ask and she would run with nothing but the clothes on her back, a smile on her face, and a song in her heart. He was her fairytale come true, her brave warrior from the legends and stories she was told as a child. But most of all, he was her second chance. He was her chance to make all her mother's struggles not to be in vain.

But life rarely gave second chances. Fuu knew _she_ had never gotten one. It was only after Jin had gone after that woman did she realize that there were no fairy tales for her. She would forever be chasing a man who didn't love her. Wasn't _that_ the story of her life? She thought bitterly. She remembered when Jin had stepped into their room, wet, beaten, bruised and with desperation in his eyes that she had never seen before. He had actually gone so far as to ask Mugen to loan him the ryu to buy the woman. And Fuu knew she had lost. She would never be the good girl, the respectable woman she had so wanted to be. She would never be like her mother, a regal wife full of nobility and respect. She was only Fuu. A girl who gave herself away to a thief when she was twelve years old, a girl who lied to her mother on her death bed, a girl with no sense of honor or obligation, a girl forever trying to be something she wasn't.

Had her father stayed, she might have been able to be the woman she wanted to be. If he hadn't abandoned them then she would be in a beautiful home right now with a respectable husband. She wouldn't be breaking her heart over yet another man that didn't want her, she wouldn't be broke and homeless with absolutely no idea where she was going and no plan for the future, and most of all she wouldn't be shaming herself yet again. If her father had just loved her and her mother a little bit more then Fuu wouldn't be in a battle between being the girl her mother had raised her to be and succumbing to the girl she really was. The girl she hated herself for being.

A gentle breeze played with her hair and made the flames dance a little jig for her as Fuu quietly climbed to her feet. Walking deeper into the woods, once again abandoned her honor on the ground where she left it. When the sun rose she would continue to pursue the men that eluded her, yet when the sunset she was safe with the knowledge that at least one man would follow _her_. She wouldn't have to wait long; she could already hear his steps sounding the grass behind her.

Fuu was a girl with an impeccable memory. She forgot very little. And people who forget little can hate for a very long time. They can also love for just as long. She supposed it made it very hard for the man stepping confidently behind her. When Fuu was five, men became the source of all her problems. And it appeared that now, at fifteen, they still were.


	2. Cocaine Cum and Candy Canes

Okay, here we are again. No this is not the end of this fic, no matter how final the end of the chapter sounds. The first to chaps were basically to set up a background, and an anthem, ya kno? N.E.wayz, enjoy.

Much luv

The Deni Pie

* * *

T h e E l e c t r a Co m p l e x

* * *

_Throw your dollar bills and leave your thrills all here with me  
__And speak but don't pretend I won't defend you anymore you see  
__It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for you  
__My eyes don't need to see that ugly thing, I know it's me you fear  
__If you want me hold me back _

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
__And so we go back to the remedy  
__Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
__And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me" _

_I don't need a friend, I need to mend so far away  
__So come sit by the fire and play a while, but you can't stay too long  
__It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for pleasure  
__I see my heart explode, it's been eroded by the weather here  
__If you want me hold me back _

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
__And so we go back to the remedy  
__Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
__And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"  
_

Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
_And so we go back to the remedy  
__Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
__And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me" _

_Hold your eyes closed, take me in  
__Hold your eyes closed, take me in _

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
__And so we go back to the remedy  
__Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
__And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me" _

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail  
__And so we go back to the remedy  
__Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie  
__And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me" _

"Remedy" - Seether

* * *

It was just sex. That was all. Insert tab 'A' into slot 'B' and repeat. No big deal. It began shortly after Jin had asked for the ryu, which the bastard _still_ had yet to pay him back for, to buy some woman or another. If he had to guess, it was probably a week after that incident. Not that he was paying that much attention to it, but she began to act differently. Mostly around Jin, he noticed. She fidgeted more, sent more glimpses at the stoic man when she thought no one was looking, she also seemed more depressed. She didn't have so much of that optimistic energy that usually surrounded her. He teased her about it, of course. Fuu was sniffing after Jin like a panting bitch in heat and it was funny to watch. 

It was late and thanks to his 'financial expertise' they could afford a room to spend the night in. Mugen didn't know why the hell they had to get so pissy about where he got the money; the point was that he got it. What the hell difference did it make where it came from? The way he saw it was that if a man couldn't manage to hold onto his money then he didn't deserve it to begin with.

They were all exhausted and had practically collapsed onto the floor upon entry. Years of piracy and increasing attempts for the bounty on his head had made him a light sleeper. At the sound of shuffling, an obvious endeavor to not wake the other occupants in the room, he lazily opened his eyes to see Fuu quietly making her way out the door. He sent a glare at the other dozing tenant, seeing as how he obviously didn't intend on getting _his_ snowy ass up anytime soon. Mugen gave a dramatic show of sighing exasperatedly, purposefully making as much noise as he could while exiting, if he wasn't going to get any sleep then no one was.

She was out of sight by the time he slid open the door, though it didn't take him long to find her. The blaring pink of her robes stood out in the sugarcane field like a cow's ass. He stood on the edges, half hoping the farmer of the clearing would save him the trouble and chase her out himself. But, Gods forbid anyone else do any fucking work around here. He thought irritatedly. Walking up behind her he was a little surprised she couldn't hear him until he was practically looking over her shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked drowsily. There was no way this was worth the sleep he was loosing over it.

He watched her give a small start, rounding on him before recognizing his voice. Tossing a glance at the tears still drying on her face, he wondered what the hell was she crying over now? Mugen was very rarely caught off guard. The ground underneath him could abruptly caved in and he still would have been bracing himself for it. But nothing could have prepared him for Fuu suddenly throwing herself at him with enough force to knock him to the ground. His back hit the foliaged floor with a loud grunt, her arms tight around his neck, lips prying his open and tongue darting inside to twist and pirouette over his own.

Easily throwing her off, his arm came up to swipe away the dribble of unknown saliva trickling down his unshaven chin. He looked at her like she had lost her mind, and Fuu was quick to assume and accept his refusal, rising to her feet with angry humiliation before a calloused hand darted out, snatching her ankle and yanking her to the ground. She yelped, her body smashing to the grass with a heavy 'thud!', not having enough time to cry out as she was dragged over the prickly cane and aggressively hauled under a leering Mugen. His fingers brusquely digging into the folds of her robes, he all but tore them from her shoulders, shoving them to bunch at her waist.

It was the same, but different. It was the same sex he normally had, with the women he bought and the women he persuaded. He knew no gentle thrusts, no soft caresses, no sweet kisses. Fighting was the same as fucking to him. And in that aspect, this encounter was just like all the others. His hands eagerly grabbed, squeezed, and seized any patch of pale, feminine skin he laid eyes own, harshly and without hesitation. Red, gray and beige fabric flew from his body like the criminal he was, Mugen hurriedly pressing his naked flesh to hers. Dry lips and wet teeth bit and gnashed at her neck, collar bone, and descending still. Mugen pillaged a woman's body the same he would a cargo ship. Brutally, without mercy, and forcefully taking whatever he could lay his hands on. In that sense, fucking Fuu was the same as all screwing anyone else.

Lifting her thin legs, he brought them up with him as he pushed his chest to what little breasts she had. And she scratched, bit, and dragged her nails down his chest, leaving prominent red lines and blisters in their wake. And in that she was different. For Mugen, fucking, like fighting, couldn't be done without a little pain and most women, even the bought ones, either complained or lay their enduring it. Fuu cursed, spit, and hissed like an angry cat. For some reason she kept trying to turn them over, kept trying to move on top, and many times Mugen had to assertively push her back to ground, using his weight to press her into the grass and sugarcane. He had always taken what he wanted from a woman's body, but Fuu fought him thrust for thrust like a hated enemy. And that made it different.

She was hot, wet and impossibly tight. But she wasn't a virgin, and he couldn't help being a little surprised. Easily shrugging it off he hiked her knees over his shoulders and sunk into her like his blade into a beaten opponent. He panted and gasped in ecstasy, his bronzed skin shining with a thick sheen of sweat. Rough fingers squeezed her thighs, promising sweet bruises of black and blue the following morning. Her hips rolled awkwardly up to meet his, keeping up with his pace the best she could. Mugen cried out, clenching his eyes shut at a particular intense thrust.

He felt her pelvis move against his in wild abandon, completely ignoring the rhythm he had set. Her muscles clamped down on him, squeezing him, killing him, and driving him absolutely insane. Driving harder into her dripping heat, he sucked in a deep breath, letting it hiss through his teeth as his body went as taunt as a bowstring. He gave a few more powerful thrusts, riding out his orgasm like a wave before collapsing onto her. Panting and gasping for air he forgot to let her legs go from his shoulders, trying to steady his breath and heartbeat.

Fuu recovered shortly before he did, pulling her knees away from his grasping fingers, she let them flop onto the dirty floor beneath her. He smirked, lifted his head up long enough to lazily trail his tongue up her throat, licking away the sweat drops he found there. She tasted irresistibly of salt and addiction. Mugen sighed, satisfied and tired, returning to rest his head on her chest. Oddly enough, he found that small breasts made for a more comfortable pillow than the bigger ones.

His eyes were barely closed when he felt her small hands pushing at his shoulders. Blinking tiredly he rose to give her an irritated look for the disturbance, but she only used the given room to crawl out from underneath him, standing up to right her kimono. "Where the hell are you going, now?" He drawled, yawning sleepily. Mugen sent her a lazy glare when she didn't' bother to answer him, glowering at her back as she walked through the cane field toward, what he guessed, was their room.

What the hell happened to women being tired after awesome sex? Shrugging it off he turned on his back, languidly resting in the grass. Idly scratching his chest he decided it was better this way, girls tended to get a little needy after fucking, at least he didn't have to deal with that with her. It was just sex. No big deal.

Fuu was already asleep, lying beside the window when he finally got around to going back. Glancing at Jin, he noticed how the samurai tensed, eyes still closed, when he came in. It was no surprise that he was a light sleeper too. He obviously knew it was Mugen and relaxed, going back to sleep. The pirate snorted at the casual dismissal and went back to his own spot in the room, finding a comfortable position before giving into fatigue.

It was a good while before their next encounter. Neither one of them mentioned it and went on pretending it never happened. But Mugen continued to send glances her way, wondering whether or not this was going to be a reoccurring thing or if he was going to have to go back to wasting money on women. It would be more convenient if she would get her sorry ass off that high horse of hers and let him get her alone. It would definitely save them a deal of direly needed money. Everyone else seemed to be making sacrifices for this little quest of hers, why couldn't she?

The pretending finally ended the night Mugen stole her diary. Burning the bitch's memoirs wasn't as satisfying as he had hoped it would be, seeing the pages writhe and blacken in the destructive flames didn't give him the gratification he deserved. If she thought he was nothing more than an ugly, low-class delinquent then why the hell did she spread her legs for him like some wanton whore. He snorted; the little stuck up snob wasn't as classy as she pretended to be. She could sympathize with a drug dealer holding a knife to her throat and a fag of an artist trying to pimp her off to some horny Europeans, but it was _him_ that she was so ready to think the worst of. He decided that he didn't care. Why should he care that the little bitch didn't like or trust him. But it wasn't _that_, that got to him. It was what she wrote about Jin. They were just words, but they were the hurt feelings of a girl in love, or infatuated, whatever. She had wanted to talk to Jin, for him to open up to her, to be closer to him. She found him attractive. Mugen wanted to tell him about the night in the cane field, and had he found just the littlest bit of requited affection, he would have. Just to take the wind out of the clammy bastard's sails. But Jin only stared blankly at the paper as if he were reading no more than a restaurant menu. Curiously, he asked him how he felt about it, as a man. As usual he got no response, not one that a man enamored would have given anyway.

Mugen ignored the samurai's complaints of his destroying someone else's property, his eyes watched each piece of paper curl and wither in agony. No, it wasn't as satisfying as he had hoped. More needed to be done. He contemplated tossing her prissy little tanto knife into the fire as well. Mulling that idea over in this head for a few minutes he decided that wasn't enough either. It still didn't bring the retribution his contempt was demanding at the moment. Roughly jerking to his feet he mumbled "I'm gonna go take a bath."

"Fuu is still in there." Jin replied calmly.

"Fuck Fuu!" He spat, not even pausing in his step.

As usual, the stoic man was right. And as usual, Mugen didn't care. He could vaguely make out Fuu's shape through the fog and steam from the spring. Tugging off his clothes and still feeling the need for a bit of reprisal, he ran, jumping into the water in front of her.

Fuu gasped, jolting up as waves flung themselves at her in aggressive splashes. Her arms darted across her chest, apprehensively seeking out her intruder. She let out a startled scream when Mugen suddenly popped up from the water at her feet, sending more flying drops of water in her face. "MUGEN!" She shrieked furiously at him, ripping the towel from her head to place it protectively over her front. "What do you think you're doing! Get out of here!" She shouted, pointing at the exit.

He paid her no mind, wading past her to the spring wall he sank comfortably into the water, leaning his back against the rocky ledge. His arms came to rest on the edge, relaxing his head back, nonchalantly opening one eye to see her still glowering at him heatedly. He snorted, noticing her still guardedly clutching the silly towel like a shield. "Not like you've got anything to hide." He jeered. "Anyway, I've seen it all before." He said, casually picking at his ear.

She fumed, practically shaking with wrathful thoughts when he made no move to leave. "Mugen. Get. Out. NOW!" She growled.

"Maybe if you had just washed your scrawny ass and quit hogging the bath I wouldn't of had to come in here." He yawned, closing his eyes and sliding deeper into the steaming spring.

"Fine! I will! Just leave so I can get out!"

"Nah, too late for that now." He crooned, leisurely putting his arms behind his head.

Fuu subdued herself with pleasant thoughts of punching him in the face and kicking him in more tender places. Making an irritated noise she began to wade over to the bathing house.

Mugen's eyes slid open a fraction when she made to pass him. His hand snapped out, snagging the edge of her precious towel, giving it a hard yank out of her grasp. She shrieked as the cold air hit her skin, arms once again flinging themselves around her chest. He watched her drop into the water up to her rips, whipping around to glare daggers at him, full of violent promises. He eyed her indifferently, ignoring her rage. "Stop being so fucking dramatic. I told you, I already saw it all."

"And hopefully you would've never seen it _again_!" She hissed.

He glowered at her before lunging forward, his arms going over her head to thoroughly dunk her. A smirk slid over his face when she came up spurting, spitting, and gasping for the breath she didn't take before. That had felt better than burning the stupid book. Crossing his arms in front of him he stared her down as her hands continued to childishly cover her intimate parts. "If you wanted to fuck Mr. Tight-ass so badly, why didn't you just go to him instead?" He sneered.

"Oh shut up! You don't even know what you're talking about!" She bit back, turning on her heel to tread to the bathhouse, making sure to keep the water above her hips.

Mugen watched her stupid attempts to hide her not-so-private-areas from his eyes as she rounded herself away from him.

Fuu cried out, her elbow being swiped from behind, harshly jerking her up from the spring and hauling her against a hard chest. Her face turned vicious, when wiry arms swooped around her to pin her to a bronze body. "Have you lost your mind! Let me go!"

"What's wrong, Fuu? Not attractive enough for you, too much of a low-class delinquent to be friends with?" He jeered at her, tightening his grip. He wasn't really all that mad anymore. Who could be mad with a wet, naked, girl shoved up against them? He was just playing with her. She didn't have to be such a bitch about it.

She hated that leer of his, wanted to wipe that stupid grin off his face. "As a matter of fact, YES!" She snapped, pounding his chest with her tiny fists.

He only laughed at her, abruptly pressing her against the jagged spring wall. Her eyes widened at his shamelessness, lifting her small frame enough to let her feel him against her. A familiar hardness pushed into her as he suggestively rocked himself against her stomach. "don't you dare!" She hissed in a low voice. Jin was too close, much too close.

Giving a little snicker he playfully nipped at her ear, lowering her down close enough for her folds to touch the tip of him. "Aw c'mon, _you're_ the one who forced herself on _me_. I just want a little justice, that's all. I'm feeling very taken advantage of."

"Mugen, I swear I'm going to kill you!" She growled pummeling at his unmoving shoulders.

The pirate licked his lips sliding her even lower. "You're doing a bang up job of it already." He breathed naughtily into her ear. Yanking her hand back, Fuu brought it down across his face, content to see his head snap back with the force of it.

And just like that, he had her wrists pinned above her head in a blood-clotting grip. Leaving his other fingers free to part her legs, lifting one up around his waist as he plunged her down onto his throbbing member. Once again she was kicking, and fighting him stroke for stroke, silently mouthing what he could only guess were biting curses aimed at him and probably the mother he never knew.

He came, hard; with a gasp and a cry poised on the tip of his tongue. Her walls shuddered and clamped down on him like a hungry mouth and he noticed her biting her lip, blood trickling down her chin, as she made the extra effort to keep quiet. They slid limply down the stony wall and deeper into the spring, water surrounding them up to their necks. Mugen observed the redness slowly trailing over her bottom lip mixing and diluting with the water gathered there. Diving in, he angled his mouth over hers, worrying the tender flesh between his lips, his tongue forcing its way past her defenses and into the moist caverns of her mouth. It wasn't a tender kiss, if it could even be called that. It held no ardor, no affection. It was more of a 'fuck you' kiss, made to dominate the spoils of a battle, over a prize conquered. And she accepted it, letting his tongue draw mindless patterns on the roof of her mouth.

Finally their breathing slowed, their hearts returning to normal. Like the last time, she pushed him away from her, turning and heading back to where ever was the farthest away from him. It was hard to be offended when endorphins were running through your body and the after-sex glow still softened the edges your vision like a drug. He leaned back, pushing off the wall to float comfortably on his back. Mugen sniggered, hooking his foot around Fuu's ankle and childishly tripping her. She didn't turn to glare at him, or yell at his immaturity like he thought she would. Instead, the chocolate haired girl simply regained her balance and climbed out of the water, shivering when the air hit her skin as she walked into the bathhouse. Mugen frowned in the direction she had taken. Hmph! Leave it to her to ruin the mood. Lazily backstroking around the spring, he chose to forget about her for the time being.

The next morning he caught Fuu mixing something together in a cup. It smelled horrible and he cringed when she poured the green hued liquid down her throat. He asked what it was and told her she had shit breath now. Jin glanced up at the commotion and Fuu yelled at Mugen to mind his own business, he wasn't the one who was drinking it. And she continued to drink it, once every morning and once every night. It took him a while, but upon further inspection he discovered that the strange tea was the same formula used in most brothels. It acted as a decent contraceptive.

After that, Fuu grew more receptive of his attentions. And as a direct result, he felt empowered to increase that courtesy. But Fuu was a strange girl, every time he thought he had figured her out, she had a new angle to show him. Some angles better than others. He started going to her more. When they had to camp outside she would wait for Jin to fall asleep, before getting up and quietly creeping deeper into the forest, far from their camp sight. And he would follow. Mugen would give a few minutes head start and then track her down. It seemed every time they had to sleep outside she would trail further and further from camp, as if she simply couldn't get far enough away. He didn't understand it, but he didn't argue with it.

Mugen stopped trying to get his share of the money for rooms. Fuu would always shove his hands away with one sorry attempt at an explanation or another when they got boarding for the night. Whenever they reached a village and would try to raise enough to pay for somewhere to sleep he always came back empty handed with a half-assed excuse. He doubted they actually expected him to work for money anyway. He wasn't sure why she was less inclined to his advances when they actually had a decent place for them for once, but he had a feeling it had something to do with Jin. Maybe carrying on their little activities so close to her precious samurai was too much for her.

Lately, though, she had stopped even giving him explanations, and now just told him, none to kindly, to leave her alone. And he was growing tired with her pissy attitude. Oh it was fine and dandy when _she_ wanted to fuck, but Gods forbid she actually roll over and make the effort when _he_ wanted some. Fed up with her fickle moods, he began to look for women again, wasting any money he was supposed to be making for their journey on brothels and sake. It was more to irritate her but he was always the one who left incensed and thoroughly riled. He would whisper his suggestions for their evening's events in her ear and when she would brush him off he would promptly stand up and head towards the door, if she didn't want his propositions then he could easily find someone else who did. Upon returning he would always tell Jin about his specific activities with the specific someone or someone(s), paying close attention to breast size and other such endowments that Fuu lacked, making sure to increase in detail and volume as the one sided conversation continued.

Finally, he decided that if she wanted a Mr. Too-high-and-mighty-to-pull-the-stick-outta-my-ass so bad, she was welcome to it. While his mind made the decision, his body had a hard time obeying it. Somehow, every night he always managed to edge himself close enough to snake his hands into her robes. Sometimes he was successful, sometimes not so much. Either way he kept finding himself following her into the woods, or convincing her with his fingers and mouth to shut up for once and roll over. Giving up the fight he decided he didn't care, it was just sex. No big deal. If he didn't get it from her then there was usually an open brothel somewhere nearby.

He remembered the day it changed, and the night he realized it. Mukuru had betrayed him, again. And he had been stupid enough to fall for it. Washing up on the shore, half dead, his vision blurred and then he heard her. She was no more than a blur of pink and brown with tears running down his face. "Mugen, it can't be." She had sobbed. He wished, then, that he hadn't been so hasty in burning her precious little diary. He was curious to see what she would have written about him now. With that thought in mind he had coughed up the water moving like bile in his lungs before he lost consciousness. Her arms wrapped around him, dragging him to some shelter he still didn't know about. He had to try harder to stifle a laugh when she removed his wet clothes, hanging them to dry like a little housewife. For the first time in his life he felt safe, cared for. When Fuu got up, his hand darted to catch her wrist, pulling her back to him. He didn't want her to go, didn't want to loose that safeness, but now that he had it he had something to protect. After telling her he was hungry she had rushed off to find food, like a frantic mother bird. And he rose with things to settle and debts to repay. Mugen had never felt guilty in his life, but he imagined that the little pang in his chest was what it would feel like when he pictured her reaction to coming back and finding him missing. But he had things to do and he would deal with her wrath later.

That night, Mugen lay on his own futon in nothing but his pants in a room all his own. He was grateful that they finally managing to get their own boarding. They had used Mugen's injuries, granted they exaggerated them greatly, top play the owner's sympathy card. He was glad to have a room away from Jin for once, wanting to let his guard down for the night. He felt physically and emotionally drained. He had been tricked, no, he had _let _himself be tricked. And almost lost his life over it. He had never imagined himself dying over something so stupid. He would either die by his own hand or bested by an opponent. That was the only way. He hoped Kohza was in hell right now, the pathetic bitch. His eyes clenched shut, teeth gritting in his mouth, he wouldn't think about them, they didn't deserve it. _'Fuu-chan must be happy……she gets to be with you.'_

For some reason he didn't like Kohza talking about Fuu. He didn't want her involved in that part of his past, or preferably any part of it. Thinking of her now he remembered how she had fretted and coddled over him when he returned, only after she had screamed about him rushing into a fight after a near death experience, how stupid he was, how the water probably got into his brain, blah blah. But for once, she walked next to _him_, close to _him_, sending nervous glances at _him_. And it had felt nice, though he'd sooner lick Jin's ass than tell her that. Well, maybe he wouldn't go _that_ far. He sighed defeatedly. Sleep wouldn't come easy tonight.

He remembered how he rose to his feet with the intent of walking off his insomnia. But oddly enough his feet led him down and across the hall to her room. He stood there outside the door for what seemed like forever. He had never had a family, real friends, anyone who gave a remote damn about him. And it had never bothered him before, he never really thought about it until he was sinking in the ocean, until they were trying to carry him off to hell. He had never cared about a world that would do just fine without him in it. Fuck the world, and fuck whatever God had a problem with him. With the way he was going, when he died God would never have to deal with him again so what the fuck did he care anyway?

But he didn't want to die. He didn't want to die alone, forgotten, with no one to mourn his passing. And he didn't, he washed up on the beach, winded and hungry, but okay. Maybe whoever was up there wasn't such an asshole after all. Not only that but she had found him. She told him she had searched all night for him. He didn't know what to say to that, or how to feel, knowing someone would cry if he weren't there. Knowing someone would actually be affected, _negatively,_ by his death. He had done nothing to deserve it. He didn't owe her money or anything. The image of her hovering over him, so close, and him simply telling her he was hungry, came unbidden to mind. He wished he had kissed her instead. It seemed like the better thing to do, too bad he hadn't thought of it then.

Before he could stop them, his fingers curled around the door, sliding it open and letting the light pour in to form a long, slanted, yellow box on the floor, bending up half of the wall on the other side of the room. The glow flowed over Fuu's stomach, unlike him and Jin, she was _not_ a light sleeper. Closing the door, his bare feet padded across the room to the edge of her futon. She didn't snore. He was surprised. Casually throwing one leg over her, Mugen lowered himself until he sat straddling her hips. Still she didn't wake and he took the time to look at her. She lay on her back, one arm curled by her cheek, the other bent over the shape of her head, on her hair which splaying loosely around the pillow and onto the floor like a vat of spilled ink.

Mugen leaned over her, grasping her shoulder and giving it a little shake. Her mouth opened in a groan of protest before turning her head into the other arm. Giving her another, harder, shake she finally turned to him, her eyes blinking exhaustedly and squinting into the darkness. She didn't start at all, she just looked at him fatigued and confused, like a mother would her child coming to her in the middle of the night from a nightmare. He waved his hand over her eyes, watching her attempt to follow it in the dark, her pupils obviously still adjusting. Mugen didn't want to think about death anymore. He didn't want to have a past, or a future anymore. He wanted to stay here in this cheap, unfurnished, shack of a room with her and fuck it all away.

Her jaw opened into a wide yawn and he couldn't stop himself from gently biting her chin. Giving her eyes one last rub she raised up, forcing him into a sitting position with her, still straddling her lap. Mugen didn't think she knew how close their were like this. He was tired, she was tired, but yet here he was. She yawned again, her eyes half lidded and trying to see her hands as they went to his pants in the dark. Mugen looked down with her, watching her clumsy fingers fumble with the strings on his hakama. His cheek accidentally brushed against hers, his temple every now and then, tapping against her own. He felt exhausted and so utterly subdued, staring down at her hands, pale even in the dark, overcome with the strange impulse to cover them with his own. Curious to how they'd fit.

It wasn't just sex anymore. And it wasn't 'no big deal.' He might have realized it only seconds before she finally finished with the ties. She didn't appear to notice that his cheek was brushing her own, but that was all he could feel. It wasn't like silk, silk was too slippery and caught on every callous or imperfection that touched it. This skin was soft and cradling, it felt painfully good against his rough flesh and he wondered, suddenly, if his stubble scratched or hurt her. If it did, she never told him. He was almost disappointed when her hands gripped the hem of his hakama, she didn't have to tell him, he stood up enough to slip them off his legs and settle himself back over her. She was lying back down by the time he returned to sitting on her hips.

She stared up at him sleepily as he tugged her covers down and parted her sleeping robes. Mugen gazed down at her, letting his fingers slowly skim down her body. They were both too tired to be angry, too exhausted to hurt each other tonight. He didn't know if he had ever _not_ been in a rush to fuck, but for some reason, right then, he was content with just touching her. Tracing an invisible map over her belly and chest, idly palming a breast in his hand, he allowed his thumb to draw circles around her nipple, watching it harden under his ministrations. Leaning down, he heard her sigh, when his mouth closed over the pinkened tip, his tongue laving over it before lightly flicking against the firm little bud. His other hand molded and fingered the breast that his mouth had to ignore for the moment, and he was curious if his calluses bothered her. He was not soft, nor was he gentle, but she never complained before.

The memory of her hovering over him in the fisherman's shack came back to him. She had been so close; he could have kissed her had he thought of it at the time. Reluctantly taking his lips away from the breast he was beginning to grow attached to, his eyes trailed over the remnants of his saliva that glossed over Fuu's rosy nipple. She looked confused when he went to her face, nipping at her nose, then moving to her lips. His mouth moved over hers much like it had her breast, slow, firm, and deliberate. Mugen had always thought he could never be gentle in bed; he had never been before and didn't really know how. It had never interested him to try until now. It wasn't that hard, fatigue took the edge off and made him slow, and that was all the whole 'gentle' thing was actually, really slow fucking. You couldn't be harsh or violent when you were tired and slow, so it made it easier.

He grunted in surprise when she abruptly broke away, turning her head away from him, all together, to face the other side of the room. His lips followed hers for a second before she clenched her eyes shut and turned further away from him, almost burying her face in her arm beside her head. "Don't do that." She said.

Mugen stared at her, confused. He thought girls liked the whole slow thing, they sure complained enough when he did it the way _he_ wanted. "What's your problem?"

Fuu shook her head, still not looking at him. "Nothing, just…..just hurry."

"What? Why?" Since when did women start asking men to _hurry_? That was the one thing they always bitched about the most.

She sighed exasperatedly, rolling her hips upwards into his. Mugen hissed as her womanhood pressed hotly against his shaft. He bit and sucked at her neck, pushing his pelvis back. Her hips rocked him like a cradle, warm and welcoming. Climbing up to his rest on his forearms, he positioned himself at her entrance. Her eyes weren't on him; she wasn't even looking at him at all. Frowning at her, he surged himself forwards, sheathing himself with one hard thrust. Her mouth dropped open in a silent scream, her back arching off the floor. He rose to balance on his palms, which had moved to either side of her head. She whimpered and crooned beneath him, looking for all the world like a helpless little child.

Mugen found that he wanted her to throw her arms around him, like she had their first time, in the sugarcane field. He wanted her legs to wrap around his torso without him having to put them there himself. Yet she remained on her back, arms by her head, and legs open and spread for him. Even when she was behaving, she still managed to piss him off without even trying. He shoved himself away from her, ignoring Fuu's cry of protest, his arms snaking out to grab her and pull her into his lap.

She may not have wrapped her legs around him, but her knees curled and squeezed his hips, and she was forced to fling her arms around him for balance as he pounded mercilessly into her. Burying his face into the crook of her neck he could hear her gasping and panting in his ear, her nails digging into his shoulders, breaking skin as she cried out something he knew she didn't mean to. He felt like a waterfall of ice water had just flooded down his back. His orgasm climaxed with no ecstasy and he came spouting curses that would make a prostitute blush.

At least she had the decency to look ashamed when he pushed her off. Not looking him in the face as she crawled back to her futon to curl into a little naked ball. He just sat there, his legs crossed Indian style in front of him.

* * *

So this is where he presently found himself. Sitting here, in the dark, loving a girl he just realized had too much baggage to return his feelings. Why did he care? What the hell did it matter if Jin's name was the first on her lips? What did it matter if she was only going to him because the other man wouldn't have her? She was still fucking him, right? It was still free, convenient, and money saving, right? 

It was different. _That_ was why he fucking cared. It wasn't just sex and it wasn't 'no big deal.' Maybe he had been a little hasty in thinking that whoever was up there wasn't such an asshole after all. They were all assholes and when he died they better pray he didn't escape from hell, because they were the first ones he was coming after if he ever broke out. The moon shifted through the window on the other side of the room, reflecting on her pale and flawless kin. She wasn't asleep. Neither was he. He didn't know if he would be getting any of it tonight, or the next night for that matter. It was kind of funny, if you were the sort of shit head that laughed at those kinds of things. It looked like the Gods were starting his eternal damnation early.

His fists clenched in and out, working in an odd way over his knees. There was a tension in his chest and shoulders that made him want to hit something. Preferably her. She wasn't even looking at him, just staring at the other wall as the moon played over her baby flesh. If she were a ship, he'd pillage her right there, if she were money he'd kill her owner and shove her in his pocket, if she were an ordinary woman he'd tell her to shut up and enjoy it. But she wasn't just any of the above. She was Fuu. She was the girl his heart had shackled itself to without asking. She was the one person he wanted to want more from him, to _expect_ more from him.

But in the end, he was the one who wanted more from her. He wanted her to write nice things about him in her diary, too. He wanted her to trust him and expect him to be there. He wanted her to have that little intuition women seemed to have, and simply know when he was angry and how to sooth him. He wanted her to tell him she loved him in spite of all his faults. He wanted her to stop curling into a fucking fetal position and just look at him and tell him she didn't mean it. Apologize for calling out for Jin while he was the one who was sheathed inside her.

Unfortunately no matter what he wanted, she was still Fuu. She was still the scrawny girl holding herself in a little ball because the man she wanted would never love her and the man who did she didn't want. It was sort of ironic, but he wasn't the sort of asshole who thought irony was funny.

"I'm sorry." He heard her whisper, still unable to face him.

Mugen grunted, barely acknowledging the statement, following the pale glow to the stars outside. If he had learned anything from prison, it was that life was _not_ short. He didn't care what anybody said, life was _long_, unbearably long. It was the kind of bastard that when you couldn't wait for it to end you were suddenly struck with the fact that you had a whole _lifetime_ ahead of you. That's all life was, nothing but a long amount of time. And it was that much longer when you spent it pining after something you were never going to get. That was why he always took whatever he felt like having, beating every obstacle that stood in his way. But this time, this time couldn't take what he wanted without ruining the prize in the process. "Fuck you, Fuu." He muttered dejectedly, the curse lacking any real bite behind it.


	3. Heroin Infatuation

K, here's the next chap. Btw does anyone wanna apply for the job of beta-ing this fic? I don't usually make grammar or spelling mistakes unless they're essential for the story or somebody's character but ppl like 2 be Fic-nazis when they manage to find something and they get 2 point it out with a review and some have even gone as far as EMAILING me just to point out some sort of spelling or usage mistake. And I'm just like 'Thanks, but do u really have nothing better to do w u'r time? Go outside or call a friend up or something, honestly.' For instance, for my InuYasha fic somebody actually _emailed_ me to say that I used WHO when I should have used WHOM………………….. They were like "OMG, I just have to tell you that I'm completely in love with this story! U'r portrayal of Kagome and Ginta is so realistic! I didn't think anyone could make a pairing like that work! But I was reading u'r last chapter and I noticed you keep using 'who' in place of 'whom'. I'm not trying to be all controlling lol , its just a pet peeve of mine lol! Anywayz, awesome fic! Can't wait for the next chapter!'………………………….And just how the hell am I supposed to respond to _that_? I'm not singling anybody out, I always ask for a beta when I start a fic because I notice even tho anything rarely changes in my stories, if ppl find out I have a beta they're like 'this fic is perfect! So much better _after_ u got an editor! Good move!' Do any other writers notice how patronizing it sounds when somebody submits reviews like 'Omg I luv this story! U'r spelling/grammar/whatever needs work tho.' I mean, I would honestly like to get criticized/flamed for the pairing or plot or the ooc-ness. I would rather somebody say 'This fic sux so much ass! I can't believe u'r fucking writing shit like this! The characters are totally ooc and this whole thing would never happen!' And I would probably be like, 'Wow, at least she's honest and gun hoe about whatever the hell she's talking about.' I mean if u'r going to comment on my spelling or grammar then I would prefer it if u don't try to compliment the story or anything involving that category in anyway, I'm not trying 2 b a bitch, its just that when I get stuff like that I feel like I'm being talked down to. Like u'r tryin 2 say I'm not mature enough to take full blown criticism and are just throwin me a bone by saying u like the plot or pairing or whatever. I respect ppl with the balls to tell me what's wrong with my fic, but don't ruin that regard by throwing a half-assed compliment, because then it looks like u'r the one trying not to look like a total bitch/ass. Don't get me wrong, criticism is totally accepted and welcomed, I don't have a problem w ppl telling me they don't get my spelling/grammar/usage, but please keep _those _kinds of criticism separate from what you like/hate about the plot or whatever of the story, because they are two _totally_ different things……………………………………………ok, I'm just now reading over my authors note and I really do sound like a mega-bitch in it, lol. I'm sorry guys, maybe I'm PMSing or something, worse comes to worse I'll just blame it on having a period or whatever. Damn uterus. I'm done, enjoy.

Much luv

The Deni Pie

* * *

T h e E l e c t r a Co m p l e x

* * *

_I put a spell on you  
Because you're mine.  
I can't stand the things that you do.  
No, no, no, I ain't lyin'. No.  
I don't care if you don't want me  
'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow.  
I am yours, yours, yours.  
I love you. I love you.  
I love you. I love you.  
I love you. I love you.  
I love you. I love you.  
Ya! Ya! Ya!  
Yeah...  
I put a spell on you.  
Lord! Lord! Lord!  
'Cause you're mine, yeah.  
I can't stand the things that you do  
When you're foolin' around.  
I don't care if you don't want me  
'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow, yeah.  
Yours, yours, yours! Yeah  
I can't stand your foolin' around  
If I can't have you,  
No one will!  
I love you, you, you!  
I love you. I love you. I love you!  
I love you, you, you!  
I don't care if you don't want me  
'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours anyhow, yeah  
I love you you you you you you you you you you you you you_

"I Put a Spell On You" – Marilyn Manson

* * *

. 

It was a long time before he came to her again. And Fuu just didn't have the heart to make the situation any worse than it already was. She wondered if Jin noticed the new unspoken tension between them. If he did he didn't mention it, and she was glad for it. Fuu didn't know what she would do if Jin found out, she couldn't stand to taint herself in his eyes. The distance between her and Mugen didn't help the loneliness of the journey any easier. Every time she tried to connect with Jin, she was only reminded that his heart was already spoken for, that it was too far from her to touch. It was a constant memento of her failure, and every time she would try to speak with him she would always walk away defeated.

Mugen's feelings were not something she had counted on. The way he treated her and allowed her to treat him gave her no sign that he would someday look at what they did as more than it was. Yet that night, after she had found him half drowned on the beach, should have told her that it was different. She had been too tired and in too much of a fatigue induced daze to see he had come to her differently. Fuu remembered waking up to him sitting on her hips, just looking at her, and she hadn't seen that there was some other need in his eyes. She didn't see that he was looking for something else from her until it was too late.

She should have learned from Tatsuko. She should have seen right from the beginning that involving herself, in any way, with Mugen wasn't going to end well.

_---flashback---_

"_Where the hell are you going, now?" He drawled, yawning sleepily._

_--- end flashback---_

Why did those words sound so familiar to her?

_---flashback---_

_She glanced down to see Tatsuko looking up at her, "Where're you going?" He asked from his sitting position._

_---end flashback---_

Well, they said those who didn't learn from the past were doomed to repeat it. Apparently 'they' were right. She wished the almighty 'they' had given a few specific examples to show they weren't kidding.

_---flashback---_

"_Huh? Why?" he asked gently trying to tug her into his lap._

_---end flashback---_

_---flash back---_

_Fuu shook her head, still not looking at him. "Nothing, just…..just hurry." _

"_What? Why?"_

_---end flashback---_

Why, why, why? Wasn't that the question of her life? Obviously she didn't have the answer to that one either. Fuu sighed picking up another dirty plate and teacup. It was Tatsuko all over again. Perhaps not so much as Mugen was like Tatsuko but rather she was still the same girl making the same mistakes. Most people learned from theirs; she, on the other hand, just made them all over again thinking the result would change somehow.

"Oi! We've been waiting for fifteen minutes! Are we going to get some damn service any time soon?"

Gritting her teeth and forcing on a shaking smile, Fuu made her way over to a table full of irritated and dirty looking men. If there was any job in the world she hated more than working at that brothel, it was waitressing. Jin and Mugen had better be getting their share of their money. "Of course, how may I help you?" She pried out, a vein twitching at her temple with strained politeness.

" 'bout damn time." One of the older men grumbled.

Fuu swallowed back the urge to roll her eyes, instead managing to juggle the dirty dishes she was holding and take down their orders at the same time. "And what will you be having today?" She asked, putting on the chipper waitressing voice that she noticed got her bigger tips. The man grumbled and continued reading the menu, every now and then muttering something she guessed wasn't for her to hear. "Ano…do you need another minute?"

"Why, you have something better to do!" He snapped before going back to his indecision.

Her left eye felt like it was going into convulsions and she was almost positive the tick was visible for anyone caring to look. Swallowing back the insults on her tongue she adjusted the soiled pottery into a more comfortable position and went back to her earlier musing.

She had stopped taking the contraceptive tea, doubting she would need it anytime soon. Not being able to stand the tension any longer she had tried to break them from their promise, saying they didn't want to find samurai at all and were just traveling with her for her looks. And it had worked, for a while anyway. But fate, as usual, seemed out to screw with her and brought them all back together yet again. It hadn't been all bad, she supposed. Jin had come looking for her, after all. Fuu blushed thinking of how their hands had touched when he had given her back her sandal. Shaking her head she rid herself of the thought. Best not to snatch at her hopes when they dangled in her face, especially when they were only going to be ripped from her at the last second.

Stupid Jin. She wasn't exactly an angel of perfection and purity but she was at least better than a brothel woman, wasn't she? _'I guess not…_._'_ Fuu thought dejectedly. Apparently she simply wasn't up to par on the Samurai standard. She couldn't make her father stay, why should she think she could make Jin do any different. No! Jin was nothing like her father! He was loyal, honorable, and dedicated. He would make a fine husband. That other woman would be at that convent for at least a good three years. That was plenty of time to make Jin rethink his choice. She had known him longer than her; it wasn't fair that she got to be closer to him in spite of it all. It wasn't fair that she had stolen his heart and his body without even trying.

The irritable customer was saying something to her but she didn't hear it. He was even willing to break his promise with her. He was willing to shove their friendship back in her face for that woman………………………….

"Did you hear me! That's it! I want to see your manager! Take the menu back!" The balding man spat flinging the menu at her chest.

"Oh just shove it up your ass!" She yelled shoving the menu and the dirty dishes she had been holding into his face before running out of the teahouse crying.

Fuu slowed her run to a miserable tread, desperately wiping the tears from her eyes, not wanting to attract any more attention to herself. Well, that was another job she obviously wasn't cut out for. She wasn't cut out to be a waitress, she wasn't cut out to a model, she wasn't cut out to be a samurai's daughter, and evidently she wasn't cut out to be the wife of one either. What exactly did Kami put her here for anyway? Swallowing the lump in her throat she felt sorry for not earning her keep of the money. She doubted Mugen was really making an effort to slave away for their wages, so that only left Jin. She stopped, leaning up against a nearby wall. If it weren't for him they probably would have been starved long ago. A familiar rumbling interrupted the silence, accompanied by a low vibration in her stomach. Placing a hand to her belly she decided it probably wouldn't be a good idea to think of starving.

"Off the job already?"

She turned towards the voice to see her fellow no-money maker coming out of the building, she was currently leaning against, with a bottle of sake in his hand. Her brow furrowed and she pushed herself away from the wall to get a better look at just what it was she was resting herself on. A low class brothel. She rolled her eyes, figures. Instantly her attention darted to the sake in his hand. "Hey! You're supposed to be making money, not wasting it!" She yelled.

"Yeah? Where's _your_ cut then?" He scoffed, eyeing her penniless form.

Preferring to keep her own unemployment to herself, she slumped back to the building, pretending it wasn't a whorehouse she was laying on.

"Get fired already?"

Tossed him a glare out of her peripheral vision didn't stop his teasing tone.

"Well, wouldn't Jin just be so disappointed." He jeered.

"Shut up!" She snapped raising up to slap the bottle out of his hand.

It landed with a fatal smash against the ground. Mugen snorted at the new pile of shattered glass. "You're lucky that was empty." He grumbled.

"Exactly how much money did you spend at this place anyway? How long are you going to expect us to support you!" She bit out. Ever since that night at the inn, he had returned to the booze and the women ten fold. She had apologized and hadn't thrown herself at him since, what else did he want from her?

"Look who's talking! I think I've earned my keep by saving your sorry ass more times than your worth. Besides, who's this 'us' supposedly supporting me? Don't you need money to do that?"

Fuu steamed, she couldn't believe she was being put in her place by a jobless felon. "Knock it off. I don't see you slaving away either, ya know."

"That's because my shift doesn't start for another few hours." He grinned tauntingly.

Her mouth dropped. No. Way. "You're joking."

"I take over guard duty at this place, later tonight." He said nodding to the building she was leaning on.

Mugen working at a whorehouse. It definitely_ seemed _like his kind of job. Her eyes roved over the shabby looking hut, suddenly feeling like she needed a bath just for touching it.

"Don't know why you're acting all high and mighty. Last time I checked didn't you used to work at one of these?" He goaded.

"Only because the guys who supposedly 'save my sorry ass more times than I'm worth' left me behind to be _sold_ into 'one of _these_'." She spat.

He shrugged, lazily throwing his arms behind his head as he walked past her. "Maybe if you stopped bitching and actually got your ass to work, we wouldn't have to leave it behind."

She didn't know why he was calling her a bitch when _he_ was the one acting like a jaded jerk. In his defense, he never brought up their nights together, an act of mercy Fuu was wholly grateful for. Putting her hands into her sleeve, she let Momo-san scurry around them, and trotted off. There had to be a job for her somewhere. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of having to 'support' her 'sorry ass.' A frown turned her lips at the thought of the pirate seeing her coming back empty handed. Now doubt using her misfortune as extra fuel for his heckling. And in front of Jin, too. He was probably just praying to Kami for her to screw up so he could bring her down in front of the samurai.

Jerk. She would find something, and when she did she would rub his face in it.

* * *

.

This had to be the world's greatest job. Why hadn't he thought of this before? To think, some guy could actually be paid doing little else besides staring at beautiful, half naked, women all night. That and making sure other guys weren't getting too rough, or freeloaders weren't window-shopping. Mugen yawned decadently at his post, ogling a particularly eager looking young woman. She had been giving him the eye all night and he was quick to receive the attention. Earlier in the evening he had to bring down a middle-aged merchant that had gotten a little overzealous with his affections. Of course had he known he was just supposed to throw the guy out, he probably wouldn't have killed him. 

He hadn't gotten much more than a scolding for it. The example he made of the man had scared every customer there into behaving and tipping well, so they really couldn't complain. And neither could he with all the new female interest he began receiving after his exemplary show of profound masculinity. After the merchant's ill-fated end, the rest of the night promised to be rather uneventful in the guarding department. The other, more feminine, departments however……..well they were showing quite a bit of potential. This one woman, he wasn't sure what her name was, the one who had been giving him inviting looks, was pretty average looking. But whatever she lacked in her face she more than made up for in her body. She was one of the most requested women in her sector of the brothel.

Running the tip of his tongue along one of his pointier canines, Mugen peered at her form, his imagination painting him the X-rated version of the scene his eyes and reality presented. Her breasts were in top condition, that was for sure. Even in that heavy kimono, he could make out their buxom shape and curvaceous outline. There was definitely a reason as to why she was the most asked for, and by the way she was looking at him, he appeared to have an invitation to find out.

"Oi! Mugen, your shift is almost up. Better go turn in your stuff."

He barely even heard the other guard up until 'better go turn in your stuff.' His gaze flickered over to the tubbier man and gave a brief grunt of acknowledgment before strolling into the brothel house. The job had given him a sword and some unneeded armor, neither which he had used or had even planned on doing so. He had simply thrown them under the stairway to pick up at the end of his shift. Making his way to the front desk he hurriedly threw the unused items on the table waiting impatiently for the old keeper to pay him. The aged man turned to him at the heavy 'clank!', gracing him with a toothless smile.

"Ah! You're the one that killed one of the customers, neh?" He said without an ounce of malice or resentment.

"Yeah, he was getting a little out of hand." Mugen chuckled at the memory; the guy had all but pissed himself.

"Hai hai, I should deduct that from your wages, though." He commented as if thinking over the suggestion.

The pirate glowered threateningly. "That's not all you'll be 'deducting'." He warned gripping the desk.

The old man merely laughed him off before throwing a small pouch. "There you are, no harm done. Feel free to come back anytime, young man." He said, waving cheerfully.

Any thoughts of intimidation instantly left Mugen's mind as he snagged the money purse. Turning on his heel, he walked through the hallway idly bouncing the pouch up and down, his eyes going from door to door until finally settling on the most familiar one. He smirked, lifting to rasp his knuckles against the wood. Almost immediately it swung open to reveal the ample young woman who had been soliciting him for the better part of the night. She smiled pleasantly, before catching site of the pouch in his hand.

"My my, is that for me?" She asked coyly.

Mugen chuckled patronizingly, shoving the little bag behind his back. "Yeah you wish." He teased watching her mouth turn down into a sulky pout. "But it's my last night here and I've got something better to give you." His voice lilted silkily.

Her face automatically brightened, lips lifting into a sly grin as she slid her arms around his thin torso, ushering him inside.

His gaze flitted about the room with little interest. It was alright, not as nice as some but better than others. He noticed the wooden bars lined neatly across the windows. It vaguely reminded him of the brothel he had once caught Fuu in. Her angry face was already shoving through the bars to yell at him in his mind's eye. He shook his, warring off the thoughts. _'Stupid bitch…'_

"I saw how you dealt with that horrible man." She purred, moving her hands along his shoulders. "Its so nice to have a man who actually cares about our protection." She cooed against his neck.

"What can I say? That's just the kind of guy I am."

"Oh hai, I could tell the minute I saw you. You're name's Mugen isn't it? Mine's Hirori." Her fingers were on his chest now, feeling along the hard muscle there.

A smirk lit his features, his hands snatching her hips and yanking her against him. "Nice to meet you, Hirori. Care to make my last night here memorable?" His voice enunciating the word 'memorable' in a way that was positively pornographic.

Hirori faked moping displeasure. "Last night? Isn't there anything I could do to, persuade, you to stay a little longer?"

He didn't bother to answer, bored with their sexual banter, as he shoved her to the matted ground, grinning when she let out a delighted squeal. Impatiently unknotting her robes, he shoved them open; eager to see the body he had been fantasizing about for a good deal of his shift. His tongue slinked over his bottom lip, the perfect pale globes standing out against the darkness; dusky nipples firm and erect, eager for his touch. Mugen hovered over her for a moment, content to enjoy the sight. Hirori giggled saucily, running her fingers down to draw circled around her areola.

"Don't you like them? I've been told I have the best breasts here, better than all the other girls." She commented proudly.

Mugen nodded, letting his hands slide over the whitish mound she wasn't touching, giving it a firm squeeze before lowering his head to it. She hummed and cooed beneath him, stroking his course hair, skimming the base of his neck with her nails. He suckled and nipped at the flesh there, taking it in his mouth and rolling it around. Hirori gasped, her legs coming around to clamp around his hips.

"Oh, you have a wonderful tongue." She sighed under him.

He normally enjoyed dirty talk, liking it when girls really got into the act, but for some reason her voice was beginning to irritate him. His pelvis nudged curiously against her willing womanhood. Her giggle resounded about the room as she urgently tugged and pulled at his clothes. Leaning back, he let her undress him, rising up and away from her when she came to his hakama.

He watched her work the ties with skilled and knowing fingers, hurriedly and eager to please. A thick eyebrow rose, a little set off by too much acquiescence. She worked his clothes with the proficiency of a professional. She was a woman of lust and skin, feeling a fire between the legs she opened so readily. So fucking submissive. Smirking when she shoved his pants down to his feet, he slid his hand to the back of her head, fisting in the silky black locks. "Why don't you actually put that mouth of yours to good use." It wasn't really a suggestion, urging her head closer to his prominent cock almost missing the wicked beam shaping over her painted lips.

Allowing his head to fall back he began to move her up and down against him, though a woman of her particular talents needed no instruction. He tensed and groaned, fingers tightening in her hair, no doubt pulling it a bit too hard, but he could have yanked it from her scalp for all he cared. "Holy fuck!" He hissed as she took him in her throat, humming low for him to feel her muscles vibrate over his shaft. Shit, she was going to bring him off right there if he didn't pull away. "Alright, alright get off." He ordered, pulling her off by her hair.

"What's wrong? Did I not please you?"

"On your back, _now_." He directed, pushing her to the ground, lifting one leg onto his shoulder. His eyes focused on her, his member sinking into her heat, her breasts coming up and down with every thrust. She cried out, rubbing and squeezing the buxom globes, trying desperately to reach that peak so ready to explode inside of her.

Mugen grunted, surging harshly into her. She really was rather plain looking once you got past the amazing body. Her eyebrows were too thick and too dark, her cheeks had no color to them, her hair had no life no flare no originality, her eyes were a dull and annoying black, and her lips were too red, too utterly wax looking. His eyes clenched shut, feeling her walls clutch and grip his cock. He wasn't sure what happened, but the silky black strands became thick locks of chocolate brown, ebony eyes lightened into a grand shade of honey-caramel, and her skin became fleshier, healthier looking, her face pinkening into a shade saturated with youth and life. "Shit!" He gasped, his spine freezing rigidly, shooting himself into her one last time.

His body fell limply onto her, his head loosing itself in her breasts. Chest heaving up and down, as his lungs pumped for oxygen. A bronzed arm rose, wiping away the sweat covering his forehead.

"What's a Fuu?"

Satiated pools of gray flickered over to her, landing for a second on her face then flitting distractedly to her breasts. "hm?" He grunted absentmindedly, not really hearing her.

"I said, what's a Fuu. You kept mumbling something about it."

"Huh? When?" He snapped somewhat irritatedly.

"It was after you closed your eyes." She answered. "Why did you close them anyway, don't you want to look at me?" she asked, baring her bottom lip in a naughty façade of a pout.

Damned bitch was still in his head. Mugen growled, abruptly thrusting himself away from Hirori, ignoring her startled noise. Damned, fucking Fuu, who the hell did she think she was? He ran an annoyed hand through his hair, sitting Indian style on the unmated part of the floor, his back facing a confused Hirori. Fuck her, the stupid little girl.

"Did I upset you?"

Mugen disregarded her mindless chatter; he wasn't paying any attention anyway. His thoughts were on more important matters. Like how that little cunt had wormed her way under his skin. He hadn't gone to her in a while. He had stopped after that one night. Ever since then, he began fucking and drinking her face out of his head and out of more vital areas. All the while she acted as unaffected as ever, he was just her little screw stick either way. Easily replaced until she found her way into Jin's pants.

"What's a Fuu, anyhow?"

He snorted, chuckling bitterly. "Its English, for 'bitch'." He muttered.

An enchanted gasp flew into his ear. "You know English? How exotic!" Mugen suddenly stood up, just as she was reaching for him again. Hirori started back, surprised, before her hand flung out to grab at the hakama he was putting back on. "What are you doing?"

"I'm out of here." He grunted, shrugging on his pants.

She tugged more urgently at the cloth, gripping his wrist to stop him. "Oh, don't go. Stay a little longer." She coaxed.

His eyes traveled over her naked form, her beseeching face. He very rarely felt disgusted with women, after all, who else was going to open their legs for you? But observing her now, he wanted nothing more than to shove her off and take an icy shower. Red smears from her lips covered his chest, neck, and more than likely his dick, which he could feel still saturated in other fluids. He fought the urge to reach down and wipe it off. Fortunately, with her here, he wouldn't have to. With an arrogant smirk, he casually undid the strings and let the cloth fall to his feet. "Alright then, make it work my while." He sneered, pulling her face back towards his hardening cock. "Suck it clean."

She smiled obligingly, giving the tip a little kiss. Frowning, he jerked her roughly by the hair. "Fuck foreplay, get to it." He spat.

He watched her head bob through half-lidded eyes, her tongue snaking out to lick at the juices staining his manhood. His teeth gritted, the tension in his body rising, his wiry frame going stiff and taut.

_---flashback---_

_He eyed her indifferently, ignoring her rage. "Stop being so fucking dramatic. I told you, I already saw it all." _

"_And hopefully you would've never seen it again!" She hissed._

_---end flashback---_

Bitch. Like she had anything to see anyway. She had the body of an eight year old boy.

_---flashback---_

_Crossing his arms in front of him he stared her down as her hands continued to childishly cover her intimate parts. "If you wanted to fuck Mr. Tight-ass so badly, why didn't you just go to him instead?" He sneered. _

"_Oh shut up! You don't even know what you're talking about!" She bit back, turning on her heel to tread to the bathhouse, making sure to keep the water above her hips._

_---end flashback---_

Stupid whore, coming to him like a cat in heat. What the hell did she want with him if it was fish face she was after? Why the hell did he even care?

flashback---

'_Fuu-chan must be happy……she gets to be with you.'_

"Her_?"_

_---end flashback---_

His fist stilled in her hair, hips stopped moving in time with her throat. Fuu was never happy, least of all with him. Never looking at him when they fucked, always running back afterwards, probably scrubbing him off her skin, wiping any remnants away. By now, he had practically forgotten the woman currently sucking on him.

_---flash back---_

"_I'm sorry." He heard her whisper, still unable to face him._

_---end flashback---_

"Stop." If she heard him, she gave no sign. Mugen glared irritatedly at the top of her head before brutally shoving her away from him. Her mouth yanking from his dick with a sickening, slurping sound. "I said get off."

Hirori looked up at him from her spot, sprawled on the ground, naked and trying to regain her breath. "What? What are you doing?" She asked, watching him angrily tug on his clothing.

He could still hear her indignant shouting, even as he stormed out of the brothel. A woman was going down on him and all he could think of was Fuu's dismissal. What kind of whiny pussy had that bitch turned him into? Mugen growled, kicking a stray rock in his path. He had stopped going to her, trying to forget about her. He started being extra nasty to her and where the hell had it gotten him? Walking away from a whorehouse unsatisfied. When had that _ever_ happened? Bitch. She had ruined him.

Turning his attention to his shoulder, a few cool drops spattered against it. His brow furrowed, looking up at the darkening sky. Altogether a flood poured down into his face. A defeated sigh left his lips. Of course, why the hell not. The rain continued to pool down, matting his hair against his scalp and making his clothes heavy and clingy. Well, guess it was time to find the herd. Before settling into a town they always picked a spot to camp incase they couldn't get enough money to travel or spend the night. They usually met there to put together their earnings and decide what they could do with it. His hand went to his pocket, idly playing a game of one-handed catch with the wage pouch.

He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do. What he _could_ do. Had he not grown attached to the samurai with the stick firmly lodged up his ass he would have killed him with a twinkle in his eye and a song on his lips. He wondered what Fuu would do if he were to kill her precious Jin. Cry, of course, that was a given. But honestly, what could she do? As much as she threatened to leave and find some tougher guys to come with her, she needed them. She knew just as well as they did that there was no way a girl like her could travel alone and make this journey unscathed. If it weren't for them, she'd probably _still_ be working at that brothel. Then again, she had escaped on her own, so she wasn't completely feeble without them. If he were to kill Jin, she would really have no choice but to get over it and travel with just him, wouldn't she? He ran this little scenario over in his mind. Even if he did put that bastard out of both their miseries, he doubted he could deal with her barrage of pissing and moaning over it.

Why couldn't that son of a bitch have just stayed with that fucking brothel woman? He had a good thing going, that woman was probably the only girl that would ever lay him. And instead of simply taking her and leaving Fuu to Mugen, what did he do? Sent the woman to a fucking convent. Great. Good job, asshole. Get rid of only piece of ass you're ever going to get. How fucking noble. More rainwater began to dribble into his lips; licking at the gathered drops he rudely spat it to the ground. He was getting closer to the camp sight. He had no idea what the hell they were going to do if they couldn't get lodging, but they would figure something out. And if worse came to worse, they could probably just sneak in somewhere.

It appeared that they were having a little meeting about that very subject without him. Mugen froze, not feeling the downpour beat heavier against him, making his clothes sag, cling, and hang from his frame. There they were, Jin playing the righteous son of a bitch that he was and keeping her under his umbrella, while she played the whore that he had come to know her as and firmly latching her lips onto his.

The scene was so disgustingly romantic, it was sick. A couple sharing an umbrella under the rain, locked in a lover's knot. They looked so _right_ together, with their fair skin, their dark hair, his tall frame looming over her tiny feminine one. They were the picture perfect Japanese couple. They were what romance legends were based on. They were the things young girls dreamed of. He wanted to fucking puke.

* * *

.

People were bored. And people had way too much time on their hands. Fuu grumbled walking away from the village that obviously had no use for an 'irrational little delinquent' like herself. Every place she went to, looking for work, either said they had nothing for her or had 'heard all about her.' The manager of the restaurant she had come from had actually managed to tell everybody and their uncle about her treatment of his customer and now no one would hire her. Thanks to that bastard she was feeling as useless as ever. 

_---flashback---_

"_Get fired already?" _

_Tossed him a glare out of her peripheral vision didn't stop his teasing tone._

"_Well, wouldn't Jin just be so disappointed." He jeered._

_---end flashback---_

Fuu fumed hard at the ground. Stupid creep, what did he know anyway? Lifting her gaze to the sky, she watched the clouds darken and move closer together. That wasn't a good sign. She was going to feel horrible if they had to sleep out in the rain because of her. She didn't know why she had reacted so horribly to that man. Yes he was an obnoxious jerk, but she had dealt with worse.

Reaching the campsite she spotted a decaying log rotting on the ground. Her yukata had been through rain, wind, water, paint, and dirt, she supposed there was nothing worse she could really do to it. Fuu landed on the infested wood with a little 'thump!' Being broke sucked. Slipping off her sandal, her toe began drawing meaningless little cartoons in the dirt. There wasn't anything left to do but wait for them to get back from their jobs and add up what they had. Hopefully, one of them would have gotten good enough work to pay for a room so her wages, or lack there of, wouldn't be the deciding factor.

It was times like this, when she was alone, and penniless again, that her mind would wander to Shinsuke. He had been right; she knew it, the world revolved around money. There were the haves, and the have nots. She hadn't known him long, but she missed him. He was something of a kindred spirit to her. They came from the same background, and had she been born male she probably would be doing something along the same lines of what he had done. He possessed a good heart, it was just in a bad place. She promised him she would never forget him, and she hadn't, she would never.

Perhaps at the end of the journey, she would go back, and tell his mother what really happened. Tell her what a wonderful and loving son she really had, and how lucky she was. It warmed her heart to see how delighted she was at the thought that Fuu was her son's girlfriend. She had even called her a 'good girl.' Fuu had never been called that before, it felt good. It felt nice for a girl that slept with thieves, traveled alone with two men, and once worked in a brothel, to be called a 'good girl.' Maybe she would be able to help Shinsuke's mother, maybe get another job at a teahouse or something. Help her pay for some better medicine. That is, if his mother was still alive by the time their journey ended.

She wouldn't tell her that she wasn't Shinsuke's girlfriend though. It was best to let her think her son had done more good than bad. And in all reality, he had. In the short time they had known each other, Fuu found a friend. A friend that Kami had taken away too quickly. Obviously he liked to do that with people she cared about. When she replayed their time in that building, waiting for either the police or the drug lords to murder them, she wished she had kissed him, hugged him. Done something to make his last moments on earth a little easier, a little better. Had she known he would die that day, she probably would have. He shouldn't have gone out afraid and desperate like he had. He didn't deserve that.

Splashes of something cold shook her from her reverie. Fuu looked up just in time to see the rain come pouring down. Great. Her head sagged miserably into her palm, eyes shutting tightly in prayer. 'Dear Kami-sama, please let us have enough money to get shelter. Just for tonight! I promise I will be a good girl from now on! I won't swear, I won't be disrespectful or blasphemous, or any other bad thing I can think of!' And all of the sudden the rain magically stopped. She gasped pleasurably, her attention shooting up to the sky. The sky that wasn't there. The sky, which had been replaced with the insides of an umbrella.

"You are back early."

She recognized the soft, masculine, tone before she even saw the face. Turning, as expected, there Jin stood right behind her, umbrella in hand and raised above them both. Fuu let out a somewhat disappointed sound. Miracles really did lie in the hands of men, not the hands of God. It was a rather depressing expression when you thought about it. "You should probably sit down." She said, a little surprised that he actually obeyed and sat next to her on the filthy log. "If Mugen didn't get enough money, we may be sleeping out here tonight." It really did hurt her to tell him this, she hated to disappoint him. It gave her the same dread she felt when letting down an instructor, or a parent.

"You did not find work then?"

Oh she found it. She found a lot of work. She just didn't get any of it. "Hai, only I didn't manage to keep it." She confessed. "This one customer was too hard to deal with."

Fuu felt, rather than saw, Jin nod. "You must deal with all of life's obstacles with patience and endurance."

That was probably his way of giving advice, but it always sounded like too much of a reprimand. "I'll remember that."

He nodded again and they were silent as they waited for Mugen. Fuu couldn't help sneaking glances at him out of the corner of her eye. He really was a beautiful man. Like the warriors from little girl's fables. She was curious as to what he thought of her, and wanted to ask him; but he'd most likely disregard her hopeful interest as a childish need for praise. She forgot her casual glimpses had turned into outright staring, and flushed when he took notice of it.

"Was there something else you wanted to say?"

Bring something up! Say something interesting! Start conversation! She should have been in ecstasy to have Jin finally talking to her, but now that his focus was on her she felt like a blathering schoolgirl with a crush on her sensei. "I…ano….no. Not really." Stupid stupid stupid stupid. Her gaze returned dejectedly to the dampening floor as he accepted her answer. That wasn't what she wanted to say. She wanted to say that she was in love with him, that she wanted to marry him, that she wanted to kiss his breath away. She wanted to tell him how much it hurt that he would so easily throw their friendship away for a passing fancy. She wanted to tell him that she wanted to be with him forever. She wanted to tell him about her mother, her father, Tatsuko, Muharu, Shinsuke, she wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to show him that she trusted him and wanted him to trust her in return.

The rain pounded on the flimsy material of the umbrella, and she suspect it wouldn't hold out forever. It was a nice gesture though, that he was willing to be so close to her to keep her dry. Together, under the protection of the papery little shield, it felt like they were the only two people in the world being saved while the rain washed everyone else away. _'You can face bandits, drug lords, slave traders, but you can't even tell a man how you feel? Stop being stupid, you'll regret it for the rest of your life!'_ Fuu nodded assertively. It was better to have one moment of fear than a lifetime of regret.

She hesitantly turned to face him and once again marveled at his handsome profile. Her stomach felt like it was about to drop to her feet and her palms started to clam and sweat. Her lungs expanded as she took a deep breath, trying to still the butterflies in her belly and stop her anxiety. _'Just think of why you're doing this_…._' _She was doing this because she was in love with him, hopelessly in love with him. She was doing this because she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She wanted to sit next to him and be able to rest her head affectionately against his shoulder, she wanted to look into his eyes and immediately know what he was thinking, she wanted to spend dark nights making love gently and slowly under the stars.

Fuu gradually felt her heart calming; every beat became gentle and focused. A shy determination came over her and it was as if she had no control over her own body, like she was merely a stranger watching as she put her small hand over his larger, paler one. This obviously got his attention, and he turned his gaze to her, patient and questioning. Her heart swelled in her chest as he fixed those beautiful pools of ebony on her and she couldn't stop her face from turning up and pressing her lips with timid deliberation over his.

This picture had played itself a million times over in her head; all with different settings, different scenarios, but the outcome was pretty much the same. Their lips would meet, sometimes he would pull her against him, sometimes she would pull him against her, sometimes he would run his fingers through her hair, or visa versa, sometimes he would put a hand to her cheek and gently tug her closer; but he never just sat, stalk still, his lips cold and unyielding against hers, his eyes were never open as she pulled away, making her think he had never closed them in the first place. He never looked as if she had never kissed him at all, and he never had the same cold, emotionless expression on his face that he always had, in all her dreams he never looked like he did now. And she never felt as stupid and infantile as she did now. She never felt like she had just kissed her teacher and was about to receive a lecture on how her feelings were nothing more than the fickle fancy of hormones. In her dreams she especially never wanted to cry as much as she did now. "Jin, I-"

Fuu was abruptly cut off when a geta clad foot lashed out, savagely kicking the umbrella above them, sending the broken parts flying across the flooded grass, and leaving the rain to drench into their hair and clothes. Jin's hand was at his sword before her mind could register what happened. Whipping around they turned to see a soaked Mugen glaring viciously at them. Letting go of his sword, Jin glowered at the other man's immaturity. Fuu's fist shook heatedly at her sides.

"Whoops." He said carelessly walking to the other side of the rotting log, his tone indicating that his fit wasn't so 'accidental.'

"Grow up." Fuu snapped standing up, feeling her clothes beginning to soak through and stick irritatingly to her skin. While Mugen's little temper tantrum was completely uncalled for, she couldn't help being a little grateful. She didn't know how much longer she could stand Jin's icy stare or his inevitable lecture on her 'silly woman sentiment.'

"Did you find work?" The samurai questioned.

Mugen sent an irate glance in Jin's direction before lazily flinging the little pouch at his chest, annoyed when he easily caught it against his breast. Fucker. He watched as the other man's pale fingers sorted through their added earnings, mentally counting and configuring. "Would you hurry the hell up already? My sword's rusting." He complained, half hoping he had annoyed him into loosing his train of thought.

But the pallid man would not be deterred, his hand paused, eyes stilling, ending their inner calculations with a disappointed breath. "It is enough to buy food. It is not enough to rent a room here."

"What? We're not staying in a fucking _palace_, that's enough to at least buy one shabby room!" He growled.

Ignoring his temper, Jin shook his head negatively. "No, this town is in a recession. I began investigating prices for supplies earlier. They are a bit higher than what we are used to."

"You've got to be kidding me." He replied dully. The pirate spared Fuu an idle glower. "I'm guessing _you_ don't have any, 'support', to provide either?"

The little woman steamed. "Shut up! I tried! You think I _want_ to be stuck out here?"

Mugen laughed, giving her a vicious smirk that didn't reach his eyes. "I guess you're right. It'd be pretty 'low-class' to continue your little affair out here, wouldn't it? A grand princess like yourself needs a _dignified_ room and bed to spread her legs in, huh?"

Even trained eyes would have a hard time foreseeing Fuu lunging across the log to get at the malicious barbarian. Throwing her body weight into the dive she still couldn't shake off the pale hand clinging strongly to the back of her kimono, the only barrier keeping her from pouncing of the brutish bastard. How dare he! She knew he was aware of her feelings for Jin, but he had never called her on it in front of him! He had never humiliated her so thoroughly in front of him before! He hadn't changed at all; he was just as cruel as when they first met. She snarled, taking furious swipes at his face but Jin's grip on her clothes kept her tethered just a few centimeters too short. Mugen just watched her bemusedly, his eyes laughing at her. Bastard.

"Mugen, that is _enough_." Jin all but ordered, calmly but fiercely.

The pirate briefly turned his attention to the dark haired man. "Mind your own damn business, I wasn't talking to you." He snorted. "As long as we have the money, we might as well spend it on food." He commented offhandedly, turning on his foot back towards the town.

Jin watched the pirate's back through narrowed eyes, releasing Fuu's kimono as she jerked harshly against his restraint. He knew Mugen had gone too far this time; perhaps he should have let Fuu have him. Subduing his frustration he began to follow shortly after the brutish young man, stopping when he noticed the girl wasn't' behind him. "Are you not coming?" He asked, not turning to her.

"I'm not hungry." She replied through her gritted teeth.

"You plan on staying out in the rain, then?" His voice even and controlled.

Fuu harshly swiped her dripping hair out her eyes. "Better out here alone than in _there_ with _him_." She spat.

Giving a brief nod he ignored the rain pounding against his head and shoulders. He couldn't' force her to come with them. "Perhaps you should find temporary shelter until the weather subsides." He suggested before continuing on after Mugen.

Honey colored eyes watched the stoic samurai until his form disappeared. She hadn't gone for fear of what else Mugen might say; but also because she couldn't stand to be near Jin another second. He didn't love her. He didn't want her. Now she was just an obligation that had now made their professional relationship uncomfortable. A pang of guilt stabbed at her heart. She hadn't meant to do that. Glancing at the ground, she noticed her little drawing was being washed away. He was right; she should find shelter at least. It wouldn't do any good for them to come back, dry and fed, to find her soaked and miserable. Rubbing up and down her arms, fighting off the bit of cold seeping into them, she walked out of the clearing and into the tree canopied forest. She could feel Momo-san scurrying around her legs, desperate to keep away from the drenched cloth clinging to his mistress's skin.

The water still leaked through in here, but it wasn't the all out sky flood like before. Continuing to tread, she decided to roam around since there was no dry place to sit. Maybe what happened with Jin was a mistake. The way he had looked at her made her feel like a child playing dress up. It made her think of her mother and her in Jisagi's home, with his family; they had observed them with amusement, a samurai's forgotten wife and daughter pretending to be a part of their world. A world they didn't belong to. Her mother had never seen that. She had died still believing she was the wife of a noble man. Fuu had slowly begun to see what they really were. Nothing but the cast offs of a forgotten name. Her father had belonged to that world, not them. And without him they had been lost. Her mother never understood. And Fuu was thankful. Her mother had taught her pride, honor, and dignity. Even though she rarely followed those lessons, she was still grateful to have them.

What was she going to do now? Find her father, tell him how he had left his family and shame him properly for what he had done; only to return to living a life hand to mouth? Yeah, _that_ would teach him. She had once heard an old saying, 'the best revenge is living well.' Now, she supposed, that was one revenge she would never have. Her father was probably already remarried with other children in a nice, picturesque home. And here would come his penniless, forsaken daughter of a previous marriage, and then what? Well, she may not have a wonderful life to rub in his face, but that didn't mean she couldn't utterly ruin _his_. Where ever he was, and where ever he was living, they would know what their neighbor had done. They would know the kind of man he _really_ was. It was the least she could do.

Her bastard of a father. That's what it all really came down to, really. If he had just been a man and stayed loyal to his family, she would be married into a dignified home and would probably be able to still her mother. But no, he and his selfishness took that all away. He took her life away. How could her mother love such a man all the way until death? She should have hunted him down the minute she found him gone. But of course, she had a daughter to take care of, and couldn't afford to go on wild journeys with a little girl.

Fuu stopped, becoming aware that she was approaching a river. So lost in thought, she had forgotten where she was going, and apparently how to get back, she realized, looking around. This was, in no way, good. Well, now not only would they have to sleep on the wet ground, but there was a good chance they wouldn't get to sleep at all because they had to spend the night looking for her too. Making an irritated sound she should have just cut her losses and stayed where she was. A shudder ran up her feet, to her spine, and back again. It felt like the entire forest was watching her. Trees, bushes, bugs, frogs, cuddly rabbits and all. Shoving her hands into her sleeves she frisked around her kimono for her only current companion. "Momo-san." She whispered, almost afraid something would hear her call for him and come and get her in the middle of the night.

If it weren't for the high pitched 'yeep!' coming from the ground, she would have missed her little squirrel zigzagging through the grass completely. "No, no, no! Don't you dare leave me here alone!" She exclaimed chasing him to a nearby tree until he proceeding to scamper up the bark, disappearing into the leaves. "Traitor!" She hissed desperately, suddenly feeling more alone and frightened than she had a few moments ago. Peering and squinting into the leafy barricade, she tried to see through the darkness, scanning and skimming for a familiar furry shadow or outline.

She sighed disappointedly, her posture slumping beatenly, giving up for the time being. Raindrops fell and seeped through the tree canopy, dripping into her face and eyes. Her face scrunched up in a wince, her hands coming up to wipe the sting away from her reddening eyes as she turned away from the tree; only to let out a startled scream when she was suddenly hauled back against the tree by her throat. Her hands reflexively shooting up to grip, what she felt was a forearm, at her neck, blinking frantically at the water under her eyelids, trying to focus on the form before her.

"Well, you didn't waste much time, did you?"

"Mugen!" She cried, recognizing the sneer anywhere. It was laced with vindictiveness and intent to hurt. Finally her eyes cleared, the picture before her becoming less vague and fuzzy, sharpening into a pair of ruthless gray orbs glaring pitilessly into her own. "What the hell do you think you're doing! You jerk, don't touch me!" She snarled. How dare he even think of coming near her after what he had done.

His laugh was vicious and held no humor. "You never seemed to mind me touching you before? Wonder what changed." He jeered, pressing his forearm harder into her neck, his other securely wrapped around her waist, pinning her effectively against the tree trunk.

Fuu was never really afraid of Mugen before. Suspicious? Yes. Mistrustful? Always. But afraid? Not until now. "You got a little too womanly." She mocked. She had never used his own feelings against him and had never needed to, but right now it was the only defense she possessed against him.

And that defense earned her a swift, hard slap in the face. Fuu's head snapped to the side with the force of it, but surprisingly her cheek didn't hurt that much. Not as much as he could have made it anyway. It was more like a stinging smack to the mouth her mother would deliver for saying bad words when she was younger. A little confidence trickled into her heart, now knowing where she stood in this little game. He wasn't going to kill her, or handicap her for life. If he planned that, then he could have knocked her head right off. But it was just a smarting swat to the face, it was open palmed at that, he hadn't even backhanded her. From what she could tell, his intention was to reprimand, not maim.

Spitting out the little bit of blood floating in her mouth from biting her tongue, she turned determinedly back to face him, looking a little silly with her defiantly daring eyes and her reddening cheek. He glowered reproachfully at her, any of the rancorous humor once present now gone. "Where do you get off? You have no right, how dare you after what you did?" She bit out.

Mugen pushed further against her, leering in her face. "I get off right here." He replied, his hand coming from around her waist to cup her firmly between her legs. "And I think I have every right, you gave that to me in the cane field. As for what I did, what exactly did I do?" His voice was barbaric and cruel; he appeared totally unaffected by the rain pounding down on them, only slightly restrained by the trees above.

An outraged gasp tore from her lips as he gripped the juncture between her thighs. Fuu squirmed and glared daggers at him, her fingers tearing and clawing at the arm against her throat, only stopping when he pressed it deeper into her esophagus, making her light headed. She panted hoarsely, wanting to kill him. "You know what you did, you stupid creep!" She lashed out. He was positioned securely between her legs so she couldn't kick him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He snorted, giving her a little squeeze just to show her who held all the cards.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" She could feel her eyes watering and didn't know if it was from the rain or the horrible things she was feeling inside. "You had no right to say those things in front of Jin! I never did anything to you!"

His nostrils flared furiously. Never did anything! The bitch had utterly fucked up his life and she called that 'never doing anything.' "You never did anything? You did _everything_!" He bellowed in her face fighting the urge to crush her windpipe right there.

Her hands went from the arm at her throat to swat and yank at the hand currently intruding upon more intimate places. She gasped, freezing when the pressure tightened at her neck, breathing becoming more of a chore than it was a moment ago. She scowled at him through wincing eyes. "What did I do that was so horrible? Nothing you can say would make me deserve _this_!"

Mugen growled low, replacing his forearm with his hand, tanned fingers grasping steadily at her neck. It was so small he could almost fit his hand all the way around. "You're the one who started this. Its your own fucking fault if you don't like the results."

"We stopped because _you're_ the one who didn't like the results." She glowered hatefully.

"I like my women aware of who it is that's pounding their brains out. You couldn't of told the difference between me and a broom handle between your legs." He spat.

"You shouldn't have cared what I could tell the difference from, it was free and no strings attached." Fuu growled. How dare he blame this all on her!

"_All_ the strings were attached! And they all led to your precious fucking Jin!" He snarled, his fingers closing on her trachea. "Even when we're screwing, its you, me, and then there's Jin!"

Cringing, her heart hurt at the thought. It seemed every thought she owned was connected to that man. A man who wanted nothing to do with her. A man who thought her silly and girlish.

If she was going to defend herself, Mugen didn't let her, opting instead to continue. "It wasn't even me you were fucking! Just my cock with his face behind your eyelids!"

"Be quiet!" She screamed, her hands flinging out to claw at his face, to smack him, hell even to _pinch_ him! Anything to make him stop. "Shut up! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

His head darted back, easily evading her vengeful nails, quickly taking them in the hand that was cupping her and slamming them above her head. "Yeah you probably do. And you know what? You're going to stop right now." He jeered.

Fuu thrashed about ferociously. "Don't tell me how to feel!" She bit.

Tightening his hand on her esophagus she stilled her struggles immediately, focusing more of her energy on not wasting so much of the air she was now loosing. "You're not in any position to argue. Now, you're going to stop flailing around and start being nice to me, aren't you?" His tone leaving no room for discussion.

Her chest rose and fell with a controlled urgency. "Go to hell." She spewed the words like they left a nasty taste in her mouth.

Mugen pressed his thumb firmly against her clavicle. "Keep it up and I'll drag your bony ass with me." He snarled warningly. He left her throat briefly to tear away her obi, letting her yukata hang open like a flag. Using his body to keep her pinned to the tree, he wrapped the tie around her wrists, securing them with a double knot.

She yelped when he lifted her by the tie, dropping her on a random tree knob protruding above her. Her feet kicked urgently for ground as she unceremoniously hung from the little limb. Curling in on herself the best she could with a trunk behind her, Fuu tried to hide her exposed front. "Untie me _now_, you creep!" She shot, now high enough to be eyelevel with him.

Glimpsing down at her naked belly his hand smoothed its way back up to clasp at her neck. "What did I say about being nice?" He asked with false sweetness, giving his fingers a threatening twitch.

"You wouldn't." Her tone was low but she managed to keep the doubt out of it.

He chuckled, running his thumb up and down the ridges of her trachea. "That's a pretty funny thing to say to me."

"Put me down." She demanded.

"Shut up." His teeth playfully bit at her lips. It had been too long; he had almost forgotten how soft her skin was. Damn, he really was being a sentimental little pussy. He thought dismayed.

Keeping himself between her legs, not giving her feet the chance to kick him in some choice parts, he wrestled out of his shirts, carefully undoing the ties of his hakama. Ever since that night, every time the strings were touched, he always thought of her, her trusting fingers patiently working through the loops and knots.

Fuu squirmed against the bark, rearing her hips away from him as far as they would go with the wall of wood behind them. "Mugen, no, I don't want this." She whimpered desolately, looking down so she didn't have to meet his eyes.

Mugen laughed bitterly through his nose, bringing his forehead to tap against her own, lifting it so she had to look at him. "Its always about what you want isn't it? The sun-fucking-flower samurai, Jin, everything we've done up until now had always revolved around the wants and needs of her highness." He leered at the word 'highness' like a swear.

"I didn't know you hated it this much. Then go, if that's what you want, then leave. I won't say a thing." She said calmly trying not to loose her head. _'Leave……'_ Fuu pleaded silently.

Stormy gray pools stared into her honey orbs. He didn't know what that sting in his chest was, but he didn't like it. And he hated her for being able to make him feel it with nothing but words. He drew his face impossibly closer to her, gleaming at her though half lidded lustful eyes. "And if I left, that would be about you too. Because that's what you want, now, isn't it? Well, right this minute, _I_ don't want to leave. I'm perfectly happy where I am." He stated, pressing his forehead against hers.

Watching the emotions pass through her eyes was like watching a fascinating battle and he found himself riveted. He pushed his chest against hers, the contrasts of bronze and flesh, wiry muscle and feminine softness, flashing briefly in his mind. It was like putting a rectangle block into a triangle shaped hole, no matter which way you positioned it, they were never going to fit; yet for some idiotic reason you couldn't give up until you hammered the damn block in and _made_ it fit.

He ran his rough hand over one breast, kneading the soft tissue and letting his thumb paw around the pinkening skin. Perhaps small breasts weren't all bad. They fit her, and oddly enough, right now, he preferred her infinitely more to Hirori. As much as he enjoyed seeing her body, he found that he liked watching her face as he did things to that body more. The different things that would pass through her eyes had him unable to turn away, instead nudging his forehead further against hers. Fear, pleasure, sadness, indignity, and so many others whirled and sloshed together in her eyes like pools of different oils pouring into a bowl, each one battling for dominance.

His free hand reluctantly released her breast to travel down her chest to her stomach, briefly stopping to loop around her bellybutton, before reaching the triangle at the apex of her thighs. He cupped her first, proud to find her already moist, and rocked his palm against her. Feeling her gasp against him brought her breasts harder against his chest. She whimpered, biting her lip.

"Mugen, stop." She begged hoarsely.

"Quiet."

A high whine resounded from her throat; her head tossing back away from him, eyes clenching shut. Instantly, Mugen tightened his grip on her throat, pushing his thumb at an angle under her esophagus. She reflexively shot up, coming back to face him, her eyes wide and choking. "Eyes open." He commanded. He wasn't going to have her looking away anymore, no more closing her eyes. He was going to make sure she knew exactly who was doing these things to her, he would make it so there would never be a single shred of doubt in her mind. Mugen was kicking Jin out of this once and for all. He wasn't going to let her play pretend any more.

And then fear appeared to be the dominant color in her eyes. He knew it wasn't over anything he was, or could, be doing to her. It was because he had taken her dreams, fantasies, false hopes and brusquely crushed them under his foot. He was making her face reality now, and the reality was that Jin didn't want her, but Mugen did.

Gnawing the insides of her cheek she tried not to cry out, tried not to make pleasure sounds, not when he was watching so carefully. Not when that was exactly what he wanted from her. She tried to keep still but couldn't stop her thighs from twitching and spasming around his hand as his palm rocked back and forth over where she needed it most, the tips of his fingers diving into her core with each sway forward. This was not what she wanted. She wanted her control back over their situation. She wanted to be able to shove him away. She wanted to be the 'good girl' her mother and Shinsuke's always wanted her to be. She wanted Jin. "Okay, okay, I get the point. Now let me go." She begged, forcing back the frustrated tears, hating having to beseech him like this.

"You can jump me in a cane field, fuck me in a bath, floor, room, and just about anywhere with a stable surface, but this you don't want? Want to tell me why?" He asked, his eyes glinted at her wickedly as he leaned in to lick the raindrops off her face.

Never had she wanted to kill someone so badly. Not even her father. "This is rape you know." She glared hatefully at him.

Mugen sniggered thrusting three fingers deep inside her, his thumb rubbing passively over her clit. "I've committed every crime, sin, and felony at least twice. You think this bothers me?" He smirked.

Fuu cried out, feeling herself clench around his invasive fingers and loathing herself for it. Her body had never rebelled against her before and she wanted to murder him for making it betray her like this. Him and his tainted feelings, his sick parody of love. Bastard. He was watching her, forcing him to watch him watching her. He was ripping away her defenses and leaving her naked and vulnerable against everything that scared her. "Why are you doing this? Because you're evil, sadistic, cruel, or just want revenge against me?" She bit.

Tapping his forehead to hers his eyelashes almost brushed against her own. He looked intoxicated and content, happy just to toy with her body like a new present. "You're really ruining this with your bitching. You know that, right?" He drawled lazily, pulling more thick, sticky, moisture from a place she would make sure he never touched again.

"This is about Jin, isn't it?" Fuu wanted to hurt him. She wanted to bare his wound and poke at like he did her. And she knew just how to do it. He stilled for a moment inside her, before going back to pawing at her intimate areas like an alcoholic in a sake store. "You think you can just screw him out of my head, don't you?"

"How the hell were you not a virgin before I got to you?" He said crudely, hardly believing anyone but he could put up with her bitching at times like this.

"Because I was with guys I actually _liked_." She spat. It wasn't the truth; she held no affection for Tatsuke, then or now, but she would never let him know that. "Ow!" She winced when he hooked his fingers into her sensitive place a little too hard.

She was wrong. He didn't _think_ he could just fuck Jin out of her head. He was _going_ to. He was going to make her watch while he did things to her only he would do, while he took everything she had to offer. He was going to shove her off that pedestal she was sitting on and trap her on the dirty ground with him. He would rip off her prissy little angel wings and fuck her like the demon she believed him to be, and, in most likelihood, was. Quickly letting go of his irritation, Mugen gave her chin a playful nip, suddenly coming up with an excellent idea. His licks and bites continued down the side of her neck, over her collarbone, and lower still. He had wanted to do this with her, many times in fact, but their previous encounters were always so hurried and furious. Now he had all the time in the world.

Her body tensed beneath his ministrations, which were now skimming up and down her thighs as his lips crawled closer to her nether region. Mugen couldn't help but smirk, wondering what she would think, and knowing no one else had ever done this sort of thing to her. Her legs were wound shut tighter than a locked safe when he reached them, but he only had to give her thigh a hard pinch and they came flaring open.

"Ah! You jerk, what do you think you're doing?" She hissed, annoyed at not being able to sooth the lingering pain he had given her sensitive skin.

Paying her no mind he easily parted her knees like a curtain to the show he wanted to see. He had seen more pussies, cunts, and vagina's than most women probably saw their own, but he had never had the chance to see Fuu's. There was never much time for foreplay between them and he never minded until now when he understood why. He lifted a finger to sluggishly trace along the pink, tissuey, walls, before spreading her lips and getting a closer look. He legs automatically clenched around him, eager to close and block him out.

"I'm not kidding, stop." She tried to shove more assertiveness into her voice but it shook and wavered with too much panic.

He ran his tongue along his front row of teeth, letting his index finger circle around the little bud in front of him. He liked seeing her this way, open and bared before him. Her sex spread and dripping in front of his face. It made his mouth water and salivate.

Fuu was scared and shaking with him staring at such a sensitive place like that. She hated this and wanted it to stop. He had crushed her little framed picture of Jin behind her eyes, what the hell more did he want. She gasped, startled, bucking her hips as far away from him as they would go when she felt him teasingly nose at her folds. "Mugen, _don't_. This isn't funny." The authority she tried to put into her tone was strangely absent, her command only coming out as a desperate plead.

Her words fell on deaf ears as he chased her hips with his mouth, his tongue darting out to give her an experimental taste. He heard her cry out, whether from frustration or his attentions he wasn't sure, but the aftertaste she left in his mouth was too intoxicating not to have another. Her taste reminded him of sake, the flavor wasn't good or bad but after you had your first drop you couldn't stop yourself from drinking more. He molded his tongue completely against her dampened sex, dipping it into her quivering hole before running it up to flick the bud at the top of her crevice.

Only then did she begin to cry. This was wrong, what he was doing to her was wrong. And she despised him for making her love it. She always had some remnant of control over what happened to her body, but now he was playing with it like a puppet. Making her arch and buck and beg, and all she could do was cry. Cry for herself and cry for what she realized she was. She had so wanted to be the noble woman her mother tried to mold her into, easily writing off her other liaisons as 'accidents', 'mistakes', to be forgiven and forgotten. But Mugen wasn't going to let her forget this one. He was grabbing her hair and shoving her nose in every sin she ever committed. He was tearing her hopes and dreams apart and showing her what she really was. Like her mother, she was one thing trying to be another. She was a sullied girl trying to be a good one. But she could never be a good girl now.

He knew he wouldn't have to worry about her closing her eyes now. She knew her sweet Jin would never do anything so disgusting to her. He would probably do all that 'proper' fucking, and shit. With him always being on top and doing little more than inserting his cock into a tiny hole. Give that a good fifteen minutes of thrusting and it was over. For the life of him, Mugen couldn't understand why she would choose a life of that over what he was doing to her now. He gave a naughty grin before shoving his tongue into her quivering hole, feeling her walls clamp around it with a weak and defeated cry. He lapped at her soaking sex one more time, before moving up her body with heated nips and kisses.

When he reached her face he started a bit. She was sobbing uncontrollably, her shoulder shaking painfully in her hung position. Tears he had expected, no great change came without a little resistance, but this he didn't know what to do with. With anyone else he couldn't have cared less, but he couldn't fuck Fuu with her like this. She looked like a miserable and molested child, crying, hanging from a tree with her robes flapping open. He sighed, a little frustrated and disappointed, as he leaned up to the knob, pulling and tugging at the ties holding her up.

His arms shot out, trying to catch her as she fell but she didn't resist, didn't even try to keep herself up, instead dropping limply to the grass in a drenched heap of soaked robes and hair. He had almost forgotten that it was still raining, though not as hard as it had been before. Crouching down on the grass near her he was at a loss for what to do. Her Yukata was splayed out in a drenched heap, weighing her little body down. She continued to weep pitifully and he didn't know how to make it stop. He remembered when Kohza had gotten a little too sensitive she once told him that girls just liked for someone to be with them when they cried, they didn't like to feel alone when they were sad.

So he squatted there, wet, futile, and ragingly hard. Fuu sobbed against her chest, her bangs plastered against her cheeks and ears, arms wrapped piteously around her shaking form. Women were just too complicated, you never knew if they wanted to hit, yell, cry, or fuck. And sometimes they wanted to do all four at the same time. Men were easier; they always wanted one thing at a time, every urge waiting patiently for its turn. Mugen scratched the back of his head which currently had his hair matted to it in dripping tangles. He wished she would stop her bawling long enough to tell him what she wanted him to do.

"Go away. Leave me alone, I don't want to look at you ever again." She weeped.

Well a lot of good that did. He frowned, he wasn't going anywhere. Kohza had no fucking idea what the hell she was talking about. She had said women wanted someone to be there for them when they were sad. Well he was here, being there for her, and she told him to get away from her. Fuu obviously didn't know how to be a woman. He sighed, making a frustrated noise at the make of his throat reaching his hand out, watching it hesitate before lying on her head, in an odd travesty of a comforting gesture.

Mugen felt her visibly stiffen upon contact. His eyes followed her hand that lifted towards the top of her head where his own hand was placed; pleased that she was accepting his reassurances. His confusion, furious hard on, and lack of blood flow to the right head, all made it very difficult for his brain to process her hand passing his own to yank the chop sticks from her hair before lunging at him, tackling him to the ground and aiming the pointier end of the hair accessories at his throat.

He almost missed but managed to catch her wrist as it came down. Her sitting on top of him like this was not helping his predicament in any way, shape or form. His other hand snagged her free fist that threatened to claw his eyes out. A groan tore through him, his brain torn between his survival instinct and fuck instinct, both were about equally strong. Mugen managed to keep her hands, both the one that was armed and the one that was not, away from his face, but he could feel the mud pressing into the back of his head as he struggled with her. Her tongue moved, forming condemning curses and swears and screams and he wanted nothing more than to take it in his mouth and suck that wicked muscle.

His arms shoved her own away, quickly wrapping around Fuu and yanking her to him in a subduing hug. She thrashed about furiously as he jerked her mouth down to his in a violent fraud of a kiss, holding her face still, he plundered her wet caverns, forcing Fuu to breath through her nose. With a quick wrench of his hips he was inside of her and felt like dying. He had to still himself against the wave of hunger and bliss that threatened to drown him. Gods, he could see heaven and it was right between her thighs the entire time. He made a mental note to tell the local monks that all that enlightenment-through-sacrifice crap was total shit. Pressing his lips firmer against hers he surged his hips up, deeper into her womb.

If anyone ever asked him, he would say he had absolutely no fucking idea, but for some reason, Fuu stilled her scuffling and began swaying her pelvis into his, laying her palms flat against his chest. Mugen took the opportunity to reach up and rip the ornaments-made-weapons from her and plunged them safely into the moist earth beside them. He wrapped one arm around her back, the other rising behind her head to keep her with him when she pulled her mouth away to breath. He felt her pant and sigh against his face and tightened his grip at the mewling noises she made when he hit a certain spot inside her.

Pressing his hand straight against her spine, her back went straight, and her muscles tense, her mouth opened in a silent cry. His breath was ripped from his lungs when her walls closed impossibly tight around his shaft, his body arching off the ground and his hands moved, gripping her ass to make her take him as far as he could go. Slumping back to the ground with a moan and a sigh, he was light headed, dizzy and could only observe as the forest above him twirled, doubled, and swirled around his vision. Her head dropped to his chest, her cheek landing on his collarbone, her fists now positioned comfortably under her breasts.

Mugen swallowed and gulped, trying to get saliva back to his hoarse throat. Fuu lay curled on top of him, her head pillowed just under his neck, and her legs bent at his torso. His eyelids slowly slid shut against the last bit of rain that fell, making a pitter-pattering sound against their skin. They blinked open when the shower finally came to a gradual halt, leaving nothing but humidity and darkness in its wake. Glancing down he watched as her earth colored head moved up and down with his breath, he wondered if she could hear his heartbeat slowing down. His fingers smoothed over the curve of her backside to draw patterns on her tailbone, the free one moving to run up and down the span of her back.

His rough fingers felt nice against her sensitive skin. Fuu sighed closing her eyes and letting herself ride out the orgasmic aftermath. She could feel blissful chemicals and hormones skipping through her blood, making her lazy and content. They painted the prettiest picture of a world with absolutely nothing wrong, nothing for her to be upset, angry, or sad over. Everything was perfect and wonderful. Her tongue slid out to lick the dew from her lips. She knew when it all wore off the happy feeling would too, but for now she would enjoy it. And hopefully fall asleep before it went away and she had to go back to the _not _so good world.

The humidity would no doubt bring out night crawlers, frogs, and worms but she was off of the ground and safe from that. Letting out a languid yawn he was curious as to whether or not she had already fallen asleep. Either way he'd leave well enough alone, she was fine where she was and this was a boat he wasn't going to rock. Sex really was an amazing thing; he had no idea how houshi's were expected to go without it. It made sad people happy and boring people more interesting. And it turned spiteful bitches into affectionate little girls too, apparently. Mugen lazily pressed his thumb along her spine, leveling over the corded ridges of the bone. He had never let her on top before, but after this he would probably suggest it more often. It was like this that he enjoyed her small stature and size and would prefer her no other way. It reminded him that she was still so young, a fact that was easy to forget when your brain was rushing to your cock. She made him feel stronger and powerful with such a small thing to protect. For once he was glad her breasts were small and her body was childlike at best, he didn't think he could put up with added male attention and competition.

He was glad with the feeling that he saw her in a way that no other man did. He saw the woman in the little girl and had them both. It was anyone's guess what would happen tomorrow, what her reaction and temperament would be when the effects of climax wore off and the blindfold was torn from her eyes. But he would cross that bridge when he came to it. For now Mugen would content himself with the wet girl dozing on his chest and the knowledge that Jin wouldn't be done washing dishes until morning because the pirate had snuck out of the restaurant with the money, leaving the samurai with no way to pay for their meals.

* * *

.

Ok, well now, how was that? I'm not sure how long this fic is gonna b, I'm guestimating with what I have to write, it'll prolly be around ten chapters, probably less because the chaps r so long. But there will b a sequel that I'm looking forward to dishing out. I've pretty much got this whole fic all planned and rough drafted and what not. But the sequal is called "Sociopathic Crush" and I think u'll enjoy it if u liked this. 

Much luv

The Deni Pie


	4. Downers

Here we r yet again. Hope everyone liked the last chap and what not. "Addiction" hasn't been continued yet but I hope Kristyna beats off her writer's block and continues it, every time I re-read it; it always gets me off my ass and keeps me continuing my own fics. Ok, n.e.wayz, quick question for anybody who kno's the answer or is like a Japanese master or something like that. Why does Fuu tie her kimono in the front? If I'm not mistaken I'm pretty sure Japanese prostitutes did that, back in the day. Not geishas, but normal every day prostitutes, tied their obi in the front, for quote unquote 'easier access.' Yeah I kno Fuu's not a prostitute but I was just wondering why she ties her clothes in the front, or am I just confusin Japanese clothes all together? I was just curious. If u've got the answer I'd like to kno, I emailed the webmistriss of Agalam(however u spell), the owner of one of the most informative SC websites ever made, but either she didn't get it or she never emailed me back. Either way. Ok, here's the next chap, R&R and enjoy.

Much luv

The Deni Pie

  


* * *

T h e E l e c t r a C o m p l e x

* * *

_there's no second chances  
__no time for romances, o-oh  
__no consequence weighing  
__her heart left decaying, o-oh  
__she's lost in her thinking  
__disguised by her drinking, o-oh  
__no regret or falling  
__no well wishers calling, o-oh _

_and when she sleeps I hope she's okay  
__but when she drinks she hits on you  
__and when she sleeps I know she's okay  
_'_cause when she dreams she's someone new _

_the pain of desire  
__is quenched by the fire, o-oh  
__no inkling of caring  
__she's grief-stricken, staring, o-oh  
__no blood loss or feeling  
__as smoke hits the ceiling, o-oh  
__she sips down her sorrow  
__and prays "no tomorrow," o-oh _

_o-oh _

_and when she sleeps I hope she's okay  
__but when she drinks she hits on you  
__and when she sleeps I know she's okay  
_'_cause when she dreams she's someone new _

_I love you, Alexander _

_we'll be together forever _

_it's all for love _

_it's all for . . . _

_and when she sleeps I hope she's okay  
__but when she drinks she hits on you  
__and when she sleeps I know she's okay  
_'_cause when she dreams she's someone new, o-oh_

_no hearing her laughter  
__for in the hereafter, o-oh  
__he's handsome, well-spoken  
__her heart can't be broken, o-oh _

_o-oh, oh _

_o-oh, oh _

_goodnight, Alexander _

_goodnight _

_goodnight . . ._

"Alexander the Burn Victim" – Scarling

* * *

  
She could hear them whispering something about taking her to a healer or finding her some medicine. It had been almost three months and her body simply didn't appear capable of holding anything down. She knew the yaro in the last forest looked different. Evidently that village had a different breed of the plant, and she was guessing either it was poisonous or she was allergic to this type. Before leaving, Fuu had stocked up on the ingredient that was so vital to her contraceptive drink just incase she was unable to find it again for a while. About a week after mixing it into her tea she began to get sick. It wasn't so bad at first, but as time went by it only got worse, and the whole never-having-anything-to-eat thing didn't help much either. She was slowing them down and Fuu knew it, but she had just finished throwing up, what felt like, a gallon of bile. They hadn't eaten anything in three days, and she was beginning to think maybe it wasn't the yaro and it might be that her stomach had simply stopped getting used to being fed and now rejected everything and anything that was available to put into it. 

With a drive heave and a groan Fuu turned over onto her side, nuzzling her nose deeper into her arm, fighting off yet another wave of nausea. They had stopped earlier that day when she began her daily vomiting spree and had been at the same campsite ever since. There was guilt, of course, for holding them up, but she was just feeling so weak nowadays; she was always starving but whenever they finally got enough money to feed all three of them she would just throw it up. Mugen even threatened to stop feeding her altogether if she was just going to waste food like that.

After that night in the woods Fuu told him she no longer held him in obligation to her and would prefer it if he left. He had only laughed amusedly at her, and she guessed that was his way of saying he wasn't going anywhere. She was starting to get more and more frustrated with him. After that night he started growing more obvious with his attentions and would often leave her fuming and embarrassed. Mugen had taken the penchant for randomly pushing her, though since he never knew how to be careful or hold back, the pushes often landed her on the ground. He also took a liking to pulling at her hair. She supposed whenever he felt the inkling to do so he would just reach up and give her hair a good yank, and he was not a gentle man so her head was often brutally jarred by the assault. Worst of all he had developed a new habit of rapping his knuckled against her upper arm. Fuu would cry out at the attack, her hand darting up to rub away the hurt, and when she would glare accusingly at him he would simply smirk at her as if nothing was out of the ordinary. As if it were perfectly normal for her to have to favor her newly tenderized shoulder.

This new behavior was humiliating and had her constantly on edge. He was acting like an immature schoolboy with a crush! When he would become a little overzealous with his 'love taps', she would carefully whisper to Jin if he knew what was wrong with the barbarian. It was just to cover her tracks, and pretend she had no idea as to the cause of the pirates swinging temperament.

Fuu rubbed her stomach, trying to sooth away the bile bubbling within. Mugen's undeveloped and puerile attempts at flirting were not helping her recovery. Though she was glad she no longer had to stress herself over his roaming fingers. He had temporarily ceased any sexual advancement on her when she began vomiting. That was probably the only good thing the rotted yaro had so graciously bestowed upon her. For the most part, he left her alone at night, and she was grateful. In her state she couldn't even manage to take care of her own hormones, let alone those of someone else. With a painful grunt Fuu steadily rose into a sitting position. With the way they were going now, they would never find the Sunflower Samurai.

"You done yet, or do we have to sit on our asses a little longer?"

"Shut up. If you're so eager to go then go." She retorted but the illness took away the strength needed to fuel any anger. Cringing back the rising nausea, that now accompanied all acts of bodily motion, Fuu climbed to her feet. "Ok, we can go." She said, giving a confident nod. She could do it.

The men stood accordingly and resumed traveling in the directed path. Ok, she could certainly do this, no problem; her stomach on the other hand, had other ideas. Fuu clutched her midsection, determined not to slow them down any more than absolutely necessary. This was not _absolutely_ necessary. Not yet anyway. Her mouth felt dry and sandy, breathing was becoming a bit more of a chore, and she felt so hot weak. They were going on four days with this hunger strike. The hunger strike being the total absence of food and money to buy it, not any sort of willingness to do so.

When was this going to end? It was roughly three months of nothing but starving, vomiting, headaches, back aches, thigh aches, hell, even her boob aches. She didn't even recognize her body anymore. The last week was, she hoped, the worst of it. It had been a gradual ascent into the state Fuu was currently in and she prayed the illness was peeking and would begin to fade soon. She panted as another wave of queasiness washed over her; she would sooner never have sex again than take anymore homemade contraceptive. When the pain first started Fuu thought Mugen had given it to her; hearing rumors of men or women becoming diseased after sleeping with someone. But the pirate looked in top condition. The bastard.

They had fasted for longer than this and she could usually stand it, well, she could continue walking anyway. But now she had no energy and the hunger pains complimented with an unsettled stomach made her tempted to ask the samurai or the completely _non_-sick jerk to simply put her out of her misery. Kami, take her now, no one was worth this much ache, not even her ass of a father.

Ok, it was official, she couldn't do this. "Stay here!" Fuu yipped, her hands shooting up to cover her mouth as she dashed into the forest.

She at least made it out of sight before turning around a tree and regurgitating any sort of fluid in her stomach. After a few minutes of prone dry heaving Fuu fell onto her side into an exhausted heap beside her new pool of vomit. She was glad she had told them to stay where they were; she hated anyone seeing her throw up. It was a disgusting act and always stunk to high heaven afterwards. That wasn't not exactly something she wanted anyone watching her do. But of course he hated it when anybody told him what to do, so when she felt a mixture of wood and toe nudge at her back she wasn't surprised. "G'way." She muttered, not bothering to open her eyes. Laying here and sleeping for the rest of her life next to the beautiful dump of bile was looking better and better.

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

The crunch of grass resounding in her ear told her that he was now squatting behind her looking over her side in her curled position. "Lemme 'lone." She slurred making a weak attempt at shrugging off the dirty hand that was turning her over.

"We haven't eaten in four fucking days. What the hell are you puking up?"

"I don't know, why don't you go ahead and sort through it." She snipped, giving him a pitiful glower beneath half closed lids. Why wouldn't he leave her alone for a few minutes, she was too drained to argue with him.

"Told you not to eat that plant shit." He grumbled.

"No you didn't. You didn't say a single _thing_ about me taking the tea." Fuu closed her eyes again. If she was lucky she could be able to fall asleep even with this noise.

"We're closer to a village I think. Its not big, one of those backwater hell holes, but they should have some food if you can stop fucking wasting it."

Was this his way of showing concern? Because it was pretty crappy. "Fine! I'm up! Jeeze, just leave me alone." She groused, rolling up in an attempt to get to her feet, feeling Mugen's hand at her back helping to push her up.

The pirate glared at her, abruptly swiping his hand away at her bitching and letting the young girl plop back onto her butt with a painful 'oof!'

Giving an exasperated sigh she frowned up at him now that he was standing, arms crossed over his chest, looking down at her with an irritated look. With another swaying rock forward she managed to swing herself into a standing position and dust the dirt and grass from her clothes.

Mugen watched her tidy herself, seemingly forgetting his presence. He half expected her to yell a few choice insults his way for that little stunt but she appeared to be too worn to put up much of a fight lately. She appeared to be too worn to do a lot of things lately. It was hard to take your sexual frustration out on a sick girl, plus they hadn't come across a brothel in a while. Life pretty much sucked as of late. "Hurry the hell up." He threw back at her walking ahead back towards the path, but he made the effort to slow his pace just enough to keep her within a few feet of him.

It was that damned tea of hers. She should fucking know better than to just ingest random nature crap. He wasn't sure exactly how much of it she had taken; he knew she had gathered some of it for supplies. Its poison was slow working and she hadn't gotten this bad until the last few weeks. Before that it had just looked like the stomach flu, now it was practically a disease. She was weak, needed constant rests, needed food like it was dying off the face of the earth, yet she only threw it up after shoving it down her throat, plus she started running on and off fevers.

Spying Jin through the next array of trees, he tossed a glance back at the staggering girl just to make sure she was still there before stepping towards the other male and continuing down the road. Fuu once again toddled behind them; he could hear her shallow breathing from the back. He knew Jin heard it too and wondered what his take on it was. The samurai had taken a look at the plant she'd been using in her tea and said he'd never seen it before. It wasn't surprising, since the plant was mostly used by brothel women or prostitutes for birth control. He said that he would keep the plant as a sample for the doctor when they found one. Mugen was eager to get to the next village, they had no money for medicine but that wouldn't be a problem. They were leaving the town as soon as possible so he wouldn't have to worry about stealing the stuff or killing the pharmacist.

"Perhaps we should get her some water."

He glimpsed lazily at the pale man, always had to be so fucking noble. "We're almost there. She can wait." Water wasn't going to cure this shit. She needed a fucking healer and the sooner they got there the sooner she would get better and the sooner he would start getting laid again.

"Hold-hold on, I need to rest." She rasped.

He abruptly rounded on her with a frustrated growl. "You just _took_ a break! We're almost there damnit, now start moving your ass and maybe we'll get there sooner!" He was about to turn back around and ignore whatever screaming retort Fuu would shriek at his back when all of the sudden she stopped. Mugen stood there observing her carefully, Jin slowly turning around wondering what the hold up was. The pirate watched her freeze, her eyes blurring in and out of focus until they finally rolled back in her head and she keeled backwards.

Darting forward he caught her wrist and kept her from smashing her head onto the ground. Jin came rushing over to grab her other arm and hold her up.

"Don't look at me like that, I didn't fucking touch her!" Mugen snarled at the accusing frown the samurai was sending him.

"She is still breathing. I think she just passed out. We need to get her to a healer." He moved to pick her up but Mugen beat him to it.

Hefting her into his arms he made a dash for the nearby town, hearing the vague padding of feet behind him. He didn't mean for her to fucking faint! He just wanted to get the bitch to the nearest doctor, was that so fucking terrible? He couldn't stop the slight notions in his gut whispering to him, what if the plant was fatally poisonous? What if they had waited too long to get her some medicine and it was already tainting her blood? Shit! Quickly shaking himself of the thoughts he pumped his legs faster. Stupid girl……….

"Stop!"

He almost tripped over his own feet as he screeched to a halt. "What the hell are you waiting for?" He bellowed, turning to see Jin staring pointedly into the woods.

"Look!" The other man rejoined, pointing in a direction beyond him.

His eyes followed the hand past the trees. Behind the foliage barrier there was a clearing with what looked like a large hut of some sort. "What the hell is it?" He asked moving towards Jin.

"It looks like a shrine, or a convent maybe. It is closer than the village and there is a good chance they will know of a way to help her." He replied jogging into the field.

Mugen hurriedly followed him. There was a cobble stone path leading to a door, he wanted to simply break it down but instead allowed Jin to polity knock at the entrance.

"Is there something I can help you young men with?"

The two 'young men' veered around to find an old woman in priestess garb holding an array of potted flowers. She looked as though she'd been gardening before they disturbed her.

"Yes, we have a sick woman that is in need of help."

Looking from him to the motionless girl in Mugen's arms she seemed to consider something in her head. "Is this woman your wife?" She asked carefully.

"Yes." He answered calmly.

"What!" Mugen barked at him.

The old woman glanced at the pirate for a moment before going back to Jin. "Men are not allowed here." She stated gravely. "But, we cannot deny aid to a woman in dire need of it. You may come in. We will see what can be done." She relented, walking past them and opening the doors, leading them in.

They trailed closely behind, Mugen glowering at Jin out of the corner of his eyes. They passed several other women, of all ages and sizes, on their way. Twisting down a hallway their guide stopped at the first room on the right, sliding the door open without hesitation. Another woman with raven hair was praying inside.

"Sachiko!" The older priestess commanded. Instantly the ebony haired girl looked up respectfully. "Fetch some water and warm it, then get me some cloths." She ordered, signaling for the men to follow her into the room.

The woman, apparently named Sachiko, obediently bolted out the door with a gracious "Hai, Basukyou-sama."

"Lay her down on the futon." She directed, making way for Mugen to lay Fuu down on the mattress at her feet. Basukyou sat beside her head, putting a hand to her forehead. She looked at them oddly when she noticed that the two men were still standing there. "You may wait by the entrance hall." She said.

"We're not going anywhere." Mugen spat.

The priestess frowned reproachfully. "I was not lying when I said men were not allowed here. You are fortunate I am bending these rules for you friend's wife. Now, if you want me to treat her, I suggest you wait by the entrance hall. I will come and get you when I have done all I can."

Jin gave a grateful bow before exiting the room, snagging the pirate and pulling him with him. The other man sputtered, aggressively pushing him off, but let himself be led out and back towards the entrance.

When the doors were closed behind them, Basukyou turned back to the sick girl in front of her. She did look rather ill. She was sweating and she felt a bit feverish, but that was probably from exerting herself too much. Pale, wrinkled, fingers went to the young girl's obi, carefully untying and parting her robes.

  


* * *

  
They had been waiting for over four hours and Mugen was becoming a little antsy. He didn't like shrines, or convents or whatever the hell it was that they were in. They always smelled so sterile and immaculate. Leaning against the wall near the window he took a glimpse at Jin, kneeling as deferentially as ever. He rolled his eyes, that stick was definitely lodged pretty deep up that ass. "So, why'd you say she was your wife?" He drawled. 

Jin didn't open his eyes but Mugen knew he heard him. "That woman is a priestess. Fuu is a girl traveling alone with two men. She would be more likely to help her if she thought Fuu was respectably married."

Mugen gritted his teeth, turning back to the window. The soft patter down of sandaled feet on stone floor echoed off the walls, bringing his attention down the hall. Jin stood as the old woman made her way towards them, stopping a few feet in front of the samurai.

"I was unable to find anything wrong with your wife. She is not sick." She commented. "Half starved; but not sick." She said, giving Jin a critical frown.

"That is not possible, she started showing symptoms of illness not long after she began taking this." Jin replied taking the strange herb from within his robes and presenting it to her.

Taking the plant from him, she twisted it about in her hand, examining it with a contemplative furrow. "There is nothing remotely poisonous about this plant. It is a breed of yaro that lacks any sort of contraceptive qualities possessed by its cousin, but when brewed it secretes a fluid commonly used as a muscle relaxant. We use it for that very purpose here ourselves."

"What the hell are you talking about? Ever since she started taking that shit she's been puking her guts up!" Mugen bit.

Raising a thinning eyebrow, Basukyou glanced at him oddly. "Indeed, pregnant women often do."

If his jaw weren't attached to his skull it would have shattered to the floor right there, even Jin couldn't contain his shock. "What?" Mugen struggled out.

The priestess blinked at them both in confusion. "Your wife is with child. Did you not know?" She asked looking at the pale man.

Jin didn't answer, his mind still trying to process the stun. He gave his head a slight shake out of the daze before replying. "No, no I did not."

"Mmhmm. I see, perhaps that is why you have not been feeding her properly. A few of my charges are with her now seeing to that. I cannot imagine how this could have slipped past you. From what I can tell, she must be a few months along, at least. I am not sure if her fasting has hurt the child, but unless you desire a stillborn, I suggest you start feeding her as needed. She is not getting enough nutrition herself, let alone any for the baby."

"This……this is a lot to take in at the moment." He said pinching the bridge of his nose between his index and forefinger.

"Hai, of course. Would you like to see her now, maybe talk this over with her?" She offered.

"I would." Before leaving, Jin's eyes flickered to his left and he stopped, surprised to see the now empty space by the window.

His geta clad feet made loud clicking noises like hooves on stone as Mugen sprinted through the winding hallways rounding at the first corner. The heel of the wood slipped against the floor as he curved, almost sending him to the ground, but he regained his balance at the last second, easily recognizing the doors to the familiar room. Throwing the sliding doors to the side his chest met with something soft that obviously didn't have his balance and crashed down to the ground. His stared down impatiently at the sprawled girl splayed across the floor, rising up to rub at her sore backside. She obviously wasn't Fuu and he glanced at the futon, the sheets haphazardly flung back revealing a great deal of nothing inside. "What the hell is going on? Where's Fuu?" He barked at the woman climbing off the ground.

"That's what we were going to tell Basukyou-sama! The young lady all but _flung_ herself out the window!" A different girl on the other side of the room answered.

"She what!"

  


* * *

  
It wasn't true! It wasn't true It wasn't true It wasn't true! How did this happen? Well, it was obvious how it _happened_, but, but, there was just no way! Fuu could feel her feet padding furiously against the grass as she ran as far away from that horrible place as fast as humanly possible. What did those idiots know! She wanted a second opinion! How did they know that she wasn't just sickly, or had caught some kind of worm inside her! A worm that made her stomach all big and hard! All were perfectly plausible explanations! They didn't _have_ to automatically assume she was pregnant! That was just jumping to conclusions! 

Tears dripped out of the corners of her eyes, the wind pushing them back into her hair. Her lungs were aching for air as she gasped and wheezed, and her thighs were beginning to complain with overuse. But it didn't matter. She still wasn't far enough away. The woman had no doubt told them by now. She couldn't let them see her like this. She couldn't let _him_ see her like this. Her eyes could make out a river ahead of her just as she let out a yelp, her sandal catching a root and sending her careening forward, but luckily her hand caught the tree of the root and steadied herself. Right before she lurched forward and promptly vomited back all the food she had just eaten. Groaning she leaned onto the trunk for balance, a pale hand rising to wipe her mouth. Mugen was right she did waste good food.

_---flashback---_

_At first the world around her was nothing but endless blurry smears and splashes of color, but slowly her eyes regained focus and could make out the small room she was in. Something soft was cradling her back, she could only guess it was a futon. Yep, it was a futon. Not a bad one at that. Fuu winced when the curtains were drawn away from a window letting the light jackhammer against her eyes, spurring an already irritable headache._

"_Oh! You're finally awake!"_

_Slowly she moved to turn her head to the side to see other woman dressed in priestess robes. She had shining black hair and was kneeling pleasantly at her head. _

"_We brought you some food and water. You must be absolutely famished! Silly girl, you can't let yourself go hungry in your condition! And there is no need to worry, Basukyou-sama has gone to put your husband at ease." Another voice chided._

_Reluctantly turning again she was able to catch sight of the curtain culprit. An older girl with long dark brown hair and dark eyes. The aroma of hot home cooked meals wafted under her nose making her mouth water insatiably. Carefully settling herself up on her elbows she looked around through squinted eyes. "Where am I?……….and what did you do to me?" She asked looking down at her open robes practically flaunting her nudity._

"_We were going to take them all the way off but we did not want to move you. You were sweating so much we needed to cool you down before you overheated." The brunette explained coming to sit beside her companion, pouring water from the pitcher into a cup. "Drink this, its cool and will make you feel better. After, you must eat." She instructed sternly._

_With an obedient nod of acknowledgment she hastily downed the entire cup, letting the rush of icy water fight the nauseating heat inside her belly. Smacking her lips in anticipation she randomly tossed aside the empty container and dove into the warm meals set before her. The other girls giggled nervously at her voracious appetite but patted her hair encouragingly even as she shoveled morsel for morsel down her throat, hardly tasting it. _

"_You really should not let yourself starve like that. It could hurt the baby, you know." The brunette scolded once more._

"_What?" Fuu heard very little of the one sided conversation, the squashing sounds of wonderful chewing gloriously filling her ears._

"_Yes, doesn't your husband provide for you?" The woman with the ebony locks questioned somewhat suspiciously._

"_My what?" She asked, swiping the little bit of fish remains off her lips. A decent 90 of the food was thoroughly devoured, so she could at least spare a little attention to whatever it was they were chatting to her about. _

_The inky haired girl sighed sympathetically, idly running her hand in circles over Fuu's bare stomach. "I understand. When will men finally learn to take responsibility for their actions?" She asked her companion at her side as the brunette nodded in agreement. Fuu spared the hand currently caressing her stomach and odd look. What the hell was she doing? She knew her tummy wasn't exactly built like a washboard but she didn't have to tease her. _

"_Honestly, its simply careless, neglecting a young woman's needs when she's expecting, and a woman of her age! Its absolutely horrible!" The brown haired girl agreed._

"_Expecting what? Are you talking about me?" Fuu inquired curiously. "Ano……and can you stop that?" She said picking up the dark tressed woman's hand and moving it away from her stomach._

_The two women looked at her as though they had forgotten she was even there. "Oh gomen ne. This must be making you feel awful." The brunette apologized._

"_Why would it make me fee awful?" What was wrong with these women?_

_Both seemed to ignore her questioned and began to fawn over her belly. Fuu gawked as the pawed and pressed their ear to her stomach. "Have you lost your mind!" She squawked. _

"_Have you decided on a name yet?" Came the brunette._

"_Hai, what are you going to name it?" Added the raven-haired girl._

"_Name who!" Where the hell was she? Had those jerks just waited until she passed out so that they could throw her in some nuthouse?_

_Both priestesses burst out into high-pitched giggles. "Your baby, silly." Answered the darker girl. _

"_I don't have a baby, what are you talking about!" _

_The women went into another tirade of feminine laughter, all four hands now roaming over Fuu's swollen stomach._

"_Well naturally not as of yet. I think you may have another four to six months." Said the brunette giving Fuu's belly a gentle poke._

_The girls were oblivious to the drain of all color from her face. "I-I don't understand…" She stammered._

"_What is not to understand?" The raven locked woman chuckled. "What did you think this was? Muscle?" She laughed tapping at Fuu's stomach. "Now you just relax and I will tell Basukyou-sama you are awake?" She informed, moving to her feet._

_But even in her state, Fuu was faster. Hurriedly shoving the other female out of the way she darted for the window, all but tripping out of the opening in her escape._

_---end flashback---_

Fuu looked down at the remains of the only meal she had eaten in days now dripping down her front. Her body felt numb and useless, sliding down the tree, dropping her into an odorous mass at the base of the trunk. Her hands worked weakly but determinedly at her obi, eventually untying it from her kimono and letting her robes drape open at her sides. Without anything but her arms to keep it to her frame, the cloth dropped to hang at the crooks of her arms, weighed down by the regurgitated goods.

When you have never seen the bare physical changes of a pregnant woman it is rather difficult to tell if you have become one yourself. It was like seeing her body for the first time, even though these transformations had gradually taken place over the months. Now she actually knew what they were and what they meant. Fuu hadn't known what to think when they started happening. It was all so slow and accompanied the arrival of her illness she was only lead to believe that the sickness was the cause. Maybe it was some unheard of disease and these were the symptoms.

As if of their own accord, her fingers went to the unfamiliar little bulge that had taken over her belly. They traced the roundness of it like a foreign object she had never seen before. She wasn't stupid. She was well aware of how girls became pregnant; but the way her mother described it to her was so different from how it actually happened that she had never really related the two scenarios. When Fuu was six, she asked her where babies come from and her mother had said that when a woman gets married, and she and her husband love each other very much, the husband plants his seed in his wife's womb and there a baby grows, and after a long time, when her stomach has grown nice and big, the baby comes out and is born. That whole setting involved marriage, love, and actually _trying_ to make a child.

Shrugging off the rest of her clothes Fuu picked them up and pattered over to the river, not even checking to see if it was too cold or the current too strong, she treaded in, taking her soiled kimono in with her to wash. The water was absolutely frigid, as expected and the current just about knocked her down, but her mind was in such a whizzing, and whirling tumble of everything that she barely noticed and continued until the water came to her waist. With goose pimples peppering her skin she dipped her clothing in and began to scrub away the mess.

Obviously Fuu grew to learn that any time sex is involved a baby can be created, but her mother's words of how it happened were simply tattooed onto the back of her mind. How was she to associate what she and Mugen did with the wonderful life her mother predicted she would have? She did not love Mugen, they were not married, she was never _trying_ to get pregnant; pretty much the only task in that equation they had done right was the whole seed planting thing.

Her hands fisted in the watery fabric, she couldn't look down at her swimming kimono without seeing her enlarged stomach. This was not what she wanted. She was only fifteen! She didn't even like babies, or the entire kid population in general! All they did was cry, pull hair, and poop! She wanted it gone! She wanted it gone! She wanted it gone! Her nose sniffled pitifully and Fuu began to weep, her naked shoulders trembling, her arms clenching the soaked kimono to her stomach as if to hide her abomination from the world. "Go away." She whimpered miserably, her ears would probably recognize those crunching steps forever.

But of course he never did what anyone told him. There was a brief shuffling of clothes, and she tightened her grip on her robes like a protective shield. And then his bare chest was against her back. An arm, tanned deep, invaded her vision as it looped around her shoulders, the other laying on her right side. She was so short he could easily look over her head without any effort at all, and that was probably was he was doing. Fuu sniffed the snot back into her nose, not wanting it to dribble down her upper lip making her look like a child after a hissy fit.

"So, what? You think I wouldn't find out eventually?" His tone was layered with accusation.

"I…..I didn't know." She murmured.

Insults regarding how dumb she was were anticipated, snide remarks about her childish ignorance were probable, rude slurs concerning her idiocy were predictable, any sort of hurtful slight about her blatant stupidity were expected; but not the tightening of the bronzed arm around her shoulders. Not the increased pressure of his chest against her back as he brought her closer to him. That was completely unpredicted. The hand at her side snaked around snagging the clothing she was so rigidly clinging to, and promptly took it away from her, tossing it carelessly onto the river bank. Fuu pursed her lips, trying to pummel the sob building in her throat, her arms crossing over her belly as though to hid it from his view. This had to be some bizarre nightmare, and she would wake up from it soon if she just clenched her eyes shut and kept telling herself it wasn't real.

Deciding that he would just deal with it as it came he ignored her pathetic attempts to shoo him away and shed off his clothes. He was at a loss of what to do to make her crying stop, he wasn't one of those empathetic men that magically knew how to dodge every swing of a woman's mood. Well, she would stop eventually; right now he had the strangest urge to see the proof of what the uptight hag had told them.

He was appreciating her short stature more and more these days. Once the drenched kimono was thrown aside, Mugen pulled her closer to him, peering over her head down to her swollen belly. It wasn't huge, still in its early stages, it sort of looked like an enormous mosquito bite if you just looked at it the right way. She was not that hard to find. If she was as frantic as those useless girls made her out to be then she couldn't really plan any sort of escape route, and would most likely just run straightforward until she wore herself out. She hadn't gotten too far, but he had found her crying and was once again reminded of Kohza's bullshit advice. He had 'just been there' for her before, and that had gotten him two hair accessories pressed to the ball of his throat.

She felt tense and he could tell her little tear damn was ready to break again. From all the time he had spent with her he had come to one conclusion: Fuu was the worst example of woman the Gods ever made. Probably the worst overall _female_ the Gods ever made. Women were supposed to be soft and affectionate, Fuu was not. Women were supposed to lovingly submit to their men, Fuu did not. Women were made to have babies and from what he gathered delighted in doing so, and now, apparently, Fuu did not. Even though he's grateful that she's not, he think she would probably be happier if she were born a man. She enjoyed sex like a man, maybe not always sex with _him_ in particular, but she did enjoy it. She could be dominant and controlling like a man. And could be violently aggressive like a man when provoked. But still, that's a road he would rather not dwell on.

His height practically made him curl over her, his chin easily spanning the top of her head, curving over it to touch the very tip of her forehead. It rested there, letting him study the sight before him. The same hand that had stolen her clothes now curiously came up to lay itself on her belly. Something of him was growing inside there. Right in her womb both of their blood was mixing and combining to create a piece of both of them. It was a hell of a strange thing to wrap his mind around, the fact that yesterday he was fucking around, never knowing a mother, father, or any siblings, and now, all of the sudden he had a family all his own. He had a kid, and he had the mother of that kid, bitchy as she may be.

And possibly the biggest upside to this was that now she couldn't go panting after Jin. Or anyone else for that matter. A snide grin lifted the corner of his lips. He couldn't have done better had he just tattooed "Property of Mugen" on her forehead. The good thing about pregnant women was that they couldn't go anywhere. They were dependent. And that was the thing that would keep Fuu where she was.

"Don't touch it!" She snapped, shoving herself away from him and his inspecting hand. Her back stayed to him, her shoulders hunched and arms still firmly wrapped over her stomach, it looked like she was attempting to curl into herself.

Mugen made an exasperated noise. He supposed he couldn't expect her to keep her mouth shut _forever_. "What the hell's your problem?" He griped irritably.

At that she whirled around, gawking incredulously at him. "M-my-my _what_? My _problem_? What's my _problem_!" She stuttered.

After watching him just stand there, arms crossed over his chest with a sort of annoyed expectancy she furiously flung her arms out like a crane readying itself for flight. "Are you _blind_! Or just stupid!"

He threw her exposed and bulging stomach a lazy glance before returning his gaze to meet her unbelieving eyes. "Okay, so you're knocked up. Women get knocked up, that's what they do." He stated, idly scratching the side of his neck.

She forgot to put her arms down since her brain simply wasn't capable of processing his words. "K-knocked up?" She childishly parroted. "Knocked _up_! ARE YOU RETARDED!"

His lips bent into a frown, what the hell was wrong with her? "I don't get you. You're mom's dead, you have no idea where the hell your dad is, and now you have a brand spanking _new_ family and you're _pissed_ about it?"

Her arms dropped flaccidly from their spread position. He thought this insanity was a family? "_This_ is _not_ my family!" She bit out, yanking her finger out to point at her belly. "_This _is _you_ finding another way to screw me over!" Fuu screamed, her fingers itching to strangle him.

His eyes rolled at her over-dramatics. "Don't fucking flatter yourself." He sneered.

"This is all _your_ fault! _You're_ the one that complicated things! _You're_ the one that cut everything off! So I left _you_ alone! That what you seemed to want! You knew about Jin and you constantly teased me about him but don't forget, it was _you_ that told me to leave you alone and just go to him instead!" Angry tears flumed down her face as she pointed accusingly at him. "I took your advice and pretended this never happened! I stopped coming to you! I stopped taking the stupid Yaro-" Her voice abruptly cut off, her hand falling bonelessly to her side, and Mugen raised an eyebrow at the suspension of her tirade. She blinked astonishingly, her eyes taking on the glaze of someone just realizing something horrible. "The yaro, you knew I stopped taking it……." She said in some sort of morbid awe. "You knew what it was for, you knew I hadn't been taking it. You knew and you didn't care….." Almost instantly, rage flooded into her eyes, her hands balling and clenching at her sides. "You _knew_ and you didn't care!" She snarled lunging at him, Mugen jolted almost too surprised to catch her wrists, her fingers bent into claws going for his face. "You did this on _purpose_, didn't you! You bastard you did this on purpose!" She screamed grappling with the calloused hands gripping her own.

"What the hell are you talking about! I didn't do shit!" He growled back pushing her nails away from his face.

"You liar! You didn't care about _me_! All you wanted was a stupid one up on Jin!" She hissed increasing her thrashing.

Giving up on thrusting her away he did the opposite and yanked her arms behind him, driving her hard into his chest. "You think I thought _this_ was worth it! I'd rather get rammed in the ass by a fucking elephant than put up with your shit!" He shouted in her face.

He had yelled at her before, but for some reason she looked surprised this time. Like the wind had been ripped, completely, from her sails. She looked at him through wide and watery eyes; her lip trembling and her nose sniffling the mucus with pathetic little snorting sounds back into her nostrils. Mugen groaned, his head rolling back in aggravation. "Damnit, don't do _that_." But as usually she never listened to him and carefully bent her chin to her chest and began to cry quietly. He sighed, dropping his arms from behind him, letting them dangle at his sides, his hands still clutching her wrists. "Shit, why are you crying, now?" He looked down at her but was only able to see the top of her head.

Why the hell wasn't there anyone to tell him how to handle this? He wondered if Jin knew how to make a girl stop bawling. He laughed indignantly through his nose, it didn't matter anyway, there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that he would ask that bastard for advice about Fuu. Why couldn't they just have sex? That always made _him_ feel better….

"I don't want to be pregnant anymore." She sniveled, her shoulders shaking. "I'm done, I'm pretty much scared out of my mind, it can stop now." She said this like it was some sort of punishment, and in a way it most likely was for her.

"I don't think that's how it works." He replied awkwardly. Why couldn't she just be squealing, jumping up and down, and begging for baby gifts like every other pregnant woman in the world? Why did she have to be so fucking difficult about everything? Finally she looked up at him, and her eyes were big and wet. He was suddenly reminded of how old she really was and how she must see all this. She sniffed, swallowing saliva back into her sore throat; her eyes seemed to beseech him, to beg him for something.

"M-maybe they're wrong. They could be, ya know?" Her voice was high from the crying and she sounded so small.

Mugen had honestly never wanted to be somebody else. Most other people were weak little pussies anyway and that was the last thing he wanted to be. No he wasn't some honorable fucking samurai on a white horse with a shining glamorous sword, and he had always been just fine with that. But for once, right now, he did wish he could be somebody else. Somebody who knew the right things to say to her to make her stop looking at him like that, some magical thing to say to make her stare at him with the same shy devotion, with the same absolute adoration that he would catch her glancing at Jin with. He wanted to be somebody who knew how to get her to stop looking at him like he was the sole reason for every complication, every problem in her life. But he wasn't that man and he never would be. He didn't know the right things to tell her, the things she probably wanted to her, but he did know the truth. "They're not." He said and watched her hopeful little face crumble into what could only be described as agony.

His eyes fixed themselves straight ahead, rigidly on some point on the tree covered horizon as her forehead sunk against his chest. Her small body quaking as she sobbed against him. His face was a firm mask of nothing. He wasn't trained in the art of gentle touches and soothing words, this was a battle he didn't know how to fight. His hands gave her wrists a controlled squeeze, not wanting to hurt her but wanting her to know that he was 'there' just like that bitch Kohza had told him girls needed to know. He could feel water trail through the crevices of his muscles as she wept defeatedly.

Well he had her now. This creature growing in her belly would forever tie her to him whether she liked it or not. He was happy, he really was. He had beaten her. He had spoiled her for her precious Jin, had thoroughly smeared himself all over her to the point that she could never wash him away. The fight was over, he had won, and he was waiting for the familiar feelings of utter pride and satisfaction to sweep over him like they always had. Like he knew they would. They would come eventually. They really would…………………

  


* * *

  
Woah! Did anybody see that coming? Just curious, for some reason some reviewers r just fucking psychic about these things. So Fuu's got a bunny in the oven it seems, woop woop. Well, u kno the drill, R&R. 

Much luv

The Deni Pie


	5. Uppers

Sorry bout the delay, I was in a pretty bad car accident. I got released from Lee memorial hospital yesterday and am doing better. So okay then, Fuu's P.G. Lol, I remember reading this one comment about the last chapter and it was something like 'is Fuu going to abort herself?' and I'm just thinking, aborting yourself in 1600's Japan…………………………holy God, could u even imagine? I think my uterus shriveled up just reading that. I mean, I think the most primitive form of abortion _now_ is shoving a wire hanger up u'r uterus, I couldn't even imagine all the horrors they did to all those poor innocent vaginas back _then_. Lol

--------------------------------------------------------------

T h e E l e c t r a C o m p l e x

--------------------------------------------------------------

_stop your nonsense my dear _

_i know you need attention _

_so slash an artery... _

_you are so transparent _

_can't see your own reflection _

_you look the same to me... _

_now let go... _

_this baby popped my heart _

_he fell to pieces, he turned cold _

_he never did what was told _

_this baby sucked me dry _

_he cried some milk, he turned to stone _

_he took his ball and he went home _

_baby dracula _

_oh baby dracula _

_baby dracula _

_your romantic notion _

_won't hide your pale complexion _

_or vulnerability... _

_and it hurts to know you _

_won't be the one exception... _

_here's a philosophy _

_just let go... _

_this baby popped my heart _

_he fell to pieces, he turned cold _

_he never did what was told _

_this baby sucked me dry _

_he cried some milk, he turned to stone _

_he took his ball and he went home _

_baby dracula _

_oh, baby dracula _

_baby dracula _

_oh, baby dracula _

_you've lost your relevance mr. black _

_i gave you everything, give it back _

_you won't win and i'll tell you why _

_you've betrayed a person who bleeds but wont die _

_red is your reason and alibi _

_sucked off everyone, say good-bye _

_when your narrow coffin's rotting from the inside _

_then you know to let go, think it's time you tried_

'Baby Dracula' – Scarling

--------------------------------------------------------------

She was getting better. They had gone back after a short while but Jin and the priestess were already at the shrine steps. The samurai was holding a large sack that apparently contained more food Basukyou had prepared for her to keep her well and healthy until they arrived at the next town. She'd also given her a scroll scrawled with a few 'pregnancy pointers'. Just little things Fuu should expect later on, so she wasn't at a total loss of what to do when they came to pass.

After bidding the old woman a farewell they made their way into the next village. It didn't take her long to notice Jin's growing distance from the group. He was never very conversational before but now it was as if a whole anti-Fuu barrier had been erected up between them. She wasn't sure what to make of it but was too ashamed to go near him anyway. It was pretty obvious he had put two and two together and was aware of what had transpired between her and Mugen. She'd seen it in his eyes when they found him on the steps.

The pallid man wasn't the only one Fuu was seeing changes in. As they traveled to the town Mugen hadn't left her side. He no longer barraged her with his abusive attentions but he unspokenly made it his first priority to never let her out of his sight. He didn't say anything to her, rather just slowed his step, letting Jin take the lead, to walk next to her, all the while keeping his eyes on the road ahead. She wished he would walk faster so she could be alone. She didn't want her relations with the barbarian to be any more obvious than he was already making it.

Fuu felt relieved to finally reach the village and was surprised with all the flourishing attention everyone began paying her, as were her companions. Her robes still remained a little damp, the absorbent cloth slightly hugging her form, making her belly more noticeable. Everyone they passed spared her a warm smile or a flattering compliment or two. She didn't know what to do with all the blatant interest and was unsure of how to respond. The majority of the consideration stemmed from the women of the village. Most just sighed in affectionate nostalgia, some berated her with questions about her condition and every now and then even went so far as to place a friendly hand on her stomach.

They were all shocked when someone offered them lodging free of charge. The old man caught sight of the young girl and instantly suggested the travelers spend their time in the village at his Inn, commenting that women in such a way where a lucky charm from the Gods and he would be honored to have her under his roof. They hurriedly accepted, less the keeper rethink the decision and change his mind.

Before the three were able to settle themselves within their rooms, Jin impassively announced he was going out to search for work. Fuu agreed, commenting that once her kimono was fully dried she would do the same. Of course Mugen gave his own enthusiastic objections, but she simply ignored his obnoxious control issues and retired to her own room.

Patiently removing her robes and yukata, she hung them on the nearby windowsill, letting the breeze seep through the cloth and threading, drying away the access moisture. Letting out an exhausted breath, tired of traveling, she plopped down next to the window, leaning her head against the wood and allowing her eyes to drift through the scenery the pane provided. Her fingers went to the slight swell of her abdomen, circling the firm protrusion of it. She could practically _feel_ it getting bigger, like a growing wart or blemish on the smooth surface of her skin, and knew she wouldn't be able to hide it behind her kimono much longer.

She couldn't help but wonder about Jin. His exaggerated distance from their little group didn't go beyond her notice. What did he think of this whole thing? Did he find her disgusting now? Was she a whore in his eyes? Well, he _did_ fall in love with one. It would make him somewhat of a hypocrite if he held _that_ variable against her. Glancing down at her stomach she wished nothing more than for it to magically disappear. It was hard to see this abnormality as a baby, it was hard to see it as anything other than a shackle chaining her to a life she dreaded and caging her from everything she had hoped for. She didn't want to be pregnant; she wanted to be anything but a mother. Especially the mother of any of _his_ offspring.

Her doors slid roughly open, without a knock. Not that she expected one anyway. He had seen her nudity more than enough, and she no longer felt the reflex to hide it from him. Hallow clicking sounds echoed up from the hard floor until he came to sit in front of her, languidly laying his elbows on his knees.

"You should be out earning money with Jin." She commented offhandedly.

"You're not working." He said, his voice stern and commanding, lazily resting his chin on his fist.

"You can't tell me what to do." She replied with subdued defiance.

Fuu was quickly becoming irritated with the way he was staring at her belly. Opening her mouth she prepared to tell him promptly to get out but was abruptly cut off when a calloused hand invasively palmed her left breast.

"Hey, this pregnant thing has its benefits." He grinned lasciviously, testing the heavier weight in his hand.

Yelping at a particularly rough squeeze she instantly shoved him back, quick to massage the pain away from her sore flesh. She had always wanted bigger breasts, but didn't imagine they would hurt this much.

Mugen scowled at her but didn't make any further advancements; instead, watching as she held her chest like an open wound. "What the hell's your problem?"

"Leave them alone, they feel really sore." She bit out.

"What're they sore for? Its not like you've been exercising them."

"They just hurt, okay?" She snapped.

He snorted heedlessly. "Whatever."

A low rumble came from her growing stomach, causing two pairs of eyes to flicker down to it. "I'm hungry."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You ate a whole bag of food, by _yourself_, only a few hours ago."

"Well then I'm hungry again and I'm going to go out to find a job so I can feed myself. Maybe seeing _me_ do it will give _you_ some ideas." She said, wobbling up and snatching her robes, not checking to see if they were completely dry or not before pulling them on.

Mugen jumped to his feet, grabbing at her arm when she made for the door. "The hell you are! Why don't you stay put for once? You act like I _jump_ at the chance to save your scrawny ass whenever it gets into trouble."

"Then don't!" She growled yanking her arm away and storming out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------

It was bad enough the creep had gotten her into this situation in the first place; he didn't need to be trying to saddle her to him too. She was trying to make it as clear as possible that he wasn't obligated to stay with her, and she would prefer it if he didn't. She didn't need or want him either so there was no point to play the part of the dysfunctional family. As soon as they found the sunflower samurai he was gone, and that was the way it should be, and the way it hopefully _would_ be.

They had come close to being something similar to friends once, she thinks. She worried for him, didn't want him dead, and she did honestly care for his well being. But he changed it all that one night. He became bitter and aggressive after her refusal and in return she began to resent him for turning on her so easily. He was supposed to be a vicious, conscienceless pirate and killer, and vicious conscienceless pirates and killers didn't suddenly get feelings for little girls. The man was incapable of a simple emotion such as guilt, how could he be able to feel something like affection or care? It was ludicrous, and if he was dumb enough to confuse whatever he was feeling for love, or whatever, then that was his own fault. He had no reason to get so angry with her or use the situation as a way to control her.

Choosing to forget the focus of all her irritation for the moment, Fuu let her eyes flutter about the small town, flitting from shop to shop, from stand to stand, storing little things away in her memory for future reference. Her clothes were dryer than she expected and did more to hide her problem. This time no unusual glances and overly friendly stares followed her awkward form, and she was thankful.

Another baritone rumble resounded from her belly, forcefully demanding that something be put in it. Fuu let out a frustrated breath. She was used to always being hungry but now it was like any sight even suggesting the faint promise of mouthwatering victuals had her salivating at the jowls like a neglected dog at dinnertime. As if on cue, a wholesome aroma filtered around her nose, guiding her feet to a decent looking teahouse. Giving pause, she wondered if she should go in. Her pockets and purse were empty, so there was nothing to pay with. After giving it another moment of thought, Fuu shrugged and ambled in. Maybe if she just sat there looking pitiful, someone would take pity on her and buy her something.

An empty space at a little table caught her eye and she quickly seated herself before she drew unwanted attention. For some reason, shop owners could just _smell_ poverty. It was like an odorous stench wafting in and rudely assaulting their nasal cavities. Dropping down into a comfortable position, Fuu leaned on the table, resting her cheek on her palm. Thinking of the saddest thing imaginable, and pouting her lips, she put on her best 'feel sorry for me' face. Watching each new customer come in brought her 'sad face' to a whole new level every time. But no one so much as gave her more than a two second pause and her annoyance was beginning to replace the sadness in the 'sad face.'

"Oh, you look hungry, dear. Is there anything I can get you?"

Distracted by the new voice, Fuu turned up to see an older woman with dark brown hair standing at her side holding a large serving plate in her hands looking down at her with a warm smile. Fuu widened her eyes and hoped they were watery enough, before giving her lip a good tremble. "I wish I could say yes, but I don't have any money." She all but whimpered.

The older woman giggled, bringing a hand up to her mouth to hide the gap between her two front teeth that was always apparent when she laughed. The large plate dropped a bit from her mid section, exposing an abnormally endowed stomach. "Don't you worry about that. Us 'expecting' women have to stick together don't we?" She lilted, patting her belly jovially.

Fuu's face promptly fell. Great, now she was trying to con a pregnant woman. She had been around Mugen far too long. "Us?" She asked confusedly.

The other woman's brow furrowed, her eyes running up and down Fuu's physique. "Of course, aren't you with child too?"

"What! How can you tell?" Looking down with a bit of panic, she inspected for any sign that her clothes might not be concealing her little bulge as well as she might have thought.

The woman's eyes softened and she gave a maternal smile. "I suppose we can just recognize our own kind. Like a sixth sense of sorts." She joked giving her shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

Fighting the urge to curl her arms around her torso, Fuu opted to simply shift about uncomfortably.

"You're awful young, this is your first I take it?" She said trying carefully to sit down next to the younger girl, finally managing it after many wobbly attempts.

Fuu nodded, not really at ease with the direction of the conversation, but the other woman didn't appear to notice and continued on with a wistful sigh.

"Its my third. Though you definitely have the right idea, starting out so young and all. You'll have more energy should you have to raise more. Had I had any sense back then, that's what I would have done when I got married. Oh, where are my manners? My name's Yasuki by the way."

"I'm Fuu." She answered, pausing when Yasuki turned to snag another waitress by the elbow.

"Houku, could you tell Kobuo to bring us some tea and perhaps a few plates of Shamisen?"

The server nodded pleasantly and, once released, continued on her way to do as she was told.

"Is that your husband?" Fuu asked curiously, Yasuki evidently held quite a bit of authority in the restaurant.

"Kobuo? No no, he's my brother in law. My husband is the owner of our establishment, but he's away right now. He's been gone about a week, his mother and father have saved money for the new baby and he should be returning with it any time now." She explained trying to sound upbeat, but Fuu could tell she missed him dearly. "If I may ask, where is your husband? Its very irresponsible of him to leave you alone with no one to look after you in your condition."

Fuu faltered, wracking her brain for some sort of half way decent explanation. She had a feeling 'No I'm not married, just an unwed girl carrying the bastard child of a wanted felon and bandit' wasn't it. "He-He's dead!" She blurted out, instantly wondering why she considered _that_ a decent explanation. "He's dead, he died." She stammered trying to calm her anxious voice.

Yasuki's sunny demeanor quickly transformed into one of guilt and sympathy, placing a comforting and apologetic hand on the other girl's knee. "I'm so sorry for your loss. I didn't mean to bring up such a painful subject."

"Its fine, not your fault." She said giving an uneasily reassuring smile.

The older woman returned the gesture just as the familiar form of Houku returned with two cups of tea, a pot for more, and a few plates of shamisen accompanied with other goods. Yasuki squealed with delight as the tray was set before them and Fuu had to bite her tongue to keep from doing the same, but unfortunately her control didn't extend to _not_ yanking the plate off the serving tray the second it touched the table and emphatically shoveling morsel after morsel into her bottomless mouth. Only when her initial cravings were satisfied did she chance glimpsing at Yasuki, somewhat surprised and a little comforted to see she was pretty much vacuuming the meal up with as much gusto as she.

The tang and spices of the servings had both women reaching for the tea, giving them a bit of free time for conversation before their accelerated appetites possessed them once more. Fuu found herself enjoying Yasuki's company, feeling soothed and welcomed by another female relating to her predicament. They chatted on about trivial things that while meaningless, made the girls feel more at ease with each other and fed an affectionate young bond between the two.

"I'm glad I met you, I've never felt at ease eating like that in front of anyone before." Yasuki giggled.

"Oh I do it all the time, the trick is to just remember half the people that see you do it will probably forget in a day or two anyway. That or you'll never see them again, either way."

The older girl laughed, once again hiding her gaped teeth behind her hand. "I'm sure, but I doubt my husband would so easily forget. Especially with it happening three times a day." She sighed happily, but the joy gradually tapered and faded.

Fuu squeezed her hand encouragingly. If such a woman was finding friends in total strangers, she could imagine how lonely she was. "You really miss him, don't you?" it wasn't so much of a question.

Yasuki nodded, dark tendrils falling into her face. " I do, I've woken up to him every single day since I was thirteen. I'm just not used to going to bed alone anymore, especially with the baby's due date so close."

"Are you going to have it soon? I don't really know much about babies, mostly the whole them being inside my stomach part."

"Its not so hard, I know it seems it your first time, but you get used to it. You crave odd foods, the bigger you get the more uncomfortable you get, your feet swell up, then you can't sleep on your stomach anymore, and on top of it all you feel like you want to yell, cry, and laugh all at the same time and you don't know which to do first." She rambled.

Fuu gazed at her dumbfounded, her mouth hanging slightly open. This whole pregnancy thing was _horrible_! Was that how she was going to get? "How, how long does it last?" She stuttered, regaining her courage to ask for more answers she wasn't so sure she wanted anymore.

A slender finger went to Yasuki's lips as she thought. "Hmm, I suppose it depends on the woman. Usually anywhere from 7 to 10 months." She explained.

That was almost a year! She was going to be like this for practically a _year_! "Wh-what about, you know, your breasts?" She asked quizzically.

Yasuki looked at her puzzled, not understanding. Fuu sighed and put her small hands to her growing chest.

"They've been getting bigger, and they hurt all the time." She clarified.

Almost instantly, the older woman's face took on a look of recognition. "Ah! Yes I know what you mean. They'll be like that until they've gathered enough milk." She instructed as a matter-of-factly.

Well there was _that_ answer. She knew how women fed their children but it was still gross to think about her doing the same.

"Your back will start to hurt as you get bigger too." Yasuki added.

"Does anything _not_ hurt?" Fuu asked irritatedly. There was absolutely nothing good about having a kid. She didn't know why it was such a celebrated event.

"Mm, perhaps, I just haven't found what yet." Yasuki chuckled before taking another sip of her tea.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Dumb slut. He was actually looking out for the bitch and she practically throws it right back at him. Stupid whore. Mugen walked around the town, not to look for her, the bitch didn't deserve it, but he just had nothing better to do. They did need money, he supposed he would have to 'earn the money with Jin', as she so annoyingly put it. Then again, he and Jin did tend to differ on what they considered 'earning.' But he and stoic man differed on more than just the proper way to attain finances.

He wondered where the old fucker was anyway. Probably getting cats out of trees, helping old ladies cross the road, teaching blind kids to read, and all that happy horse shit. Whatever. Giving a lazy yawn, Mugen picked at his ear, glancing at his pinky before wiping the findings on the front of his clothes. All bull aside, though, they did need food. As long as Fuu actually had a reason for being a total cow they'd have to get off the whole eating-for-a-day-only-to-starve-for-a-week diet.

Sadly, years of living by the bottle can develop a certain eagle eye for fine alcoholic locations, and this was the reason Mugen excused himself with when the local sake shop resting on the outskirts of town caught his eye. He tossed the idea around in his head for a while. There was really no down side to this. He could both pickpocket the drunks and get a good drink himself, it'd be killing two birds with one stone. Walking towards the sake house a high-pitched wail filled his ears. It started out low but gradually rose as it drew nearer.

Glancing to his right he caught a young woman, possibly in her twenties, early thirties maybe, exiting a small hut, holding a howling baby in her arms while it continued to bawl in her ear. An older man walked with her at her side, looking on with concern and giving the child's back the occasional reassuring rub.

"He said she must've gotten a little water lodged in her ear." She explained, patting the baby's head and lightly bouncing her at her chest.

"Her forehead felt warm, I don't think a water logged ear can cause that." He replied suspiciously.

"He said to make sure she sleeps on that side of her head for a week or two. If she doesn't' improve then we're supposed to bring her back."

The man grudgingly nodded, accepting her instructions, while draping his arm around her shoulders as they walked, gently pulling them both protectively closer to him. Slowly, the baby's cries died down, its attention pulled away from the pain in its ear to a particularly fascinating lock of its mother's hair dangling in front of its face.

Mugen's eyes followed the little family, watching them pass him without notice. He gave a brusque grunt before turning back to the sake house. That was the life he and Fuu had never known, and apparently neither would any offspring of theirs either. He wondered how they would have turned out had they grown up more like that. Reaching the front side of the shop, he found that he wasn't quite ready to go in yet; instead he rounded away and sat himself on the ground, leaning against the wall of it. Oh well, there was no sense in dwelling on what could have been. He always believed the present was what it was, and there was no sense in wishing for it to be different.

That girl seemed fond of _her_ baby. So he wasn't out of his mind in thinking women liked having kids and all that. Therefore Fuu _was_ defective. It _wasn't_ just him. He had no idea what the hell her problem was. It wasn't like she had any sort of grand master plan for her life, so what was the big deal about popping out a kid or two while you wait? Then again, if she couldn't do a damn thing right before, why should now be any different? Women were too much fucking trouble; he could actually understand why that Isaac guy preferred men now.

A long shadow suddenly fell over him, blocking the sun out of his face. Mugen looked up to see a wiry man with sun kissed skin and raven colored hair.

"You look like you need a drink more than I do." He laughed.

Mugen chuckled likewise; apparently the guy was a mind reader. "I need a drink more than a lot of people do."

"Do you mind?" He asked politely gesturing towards a spot next to the pirate.

"Not my land, what do I care?" He replied with a careless shrug.

Sitting himself down next to the other male he mimicked his position and leaned back against the front of the sake house. His chest rose with the deep sigh of a weary and travel worn man. "A drink does sound nice right about now." He smiled.

"So go have one, and while you're at it, buy me one too."

He gave a brief chuckle that tapered into a soft languid smile, resting peacefully on his lips. "No, no I can't do those sort of things anymore. Had you caught me about seven years back I probably would have taken you up on that offer." He sighed, yet still sounded oddly happy and serene.

With a roll of his eyes, Mugen stifled a groan. Great, a sober. He hated talking to these people. Always going on about how miraculous their life had become after they defeated 'the demon alcohol.' He knew nothing of this demonic booze, but he knew he'd hang out with a flock of alcoholics over a group of chastity preaching, sobriety toting assholes any day. Mugen was born with a sake bottle in his hand and, if he had his way, he'd die with one in it too. His mouth was open and readying itself to tell him exactly where he could shove his words of inspiration and enlightenment.

"My wife will be giving birth soon. I just don't have the money to throw, right now. This will be our third child coming."

Holding his tongue, Mugen looked the stranger over once again with more forgiving eyes. Well at least he wasn't a _total_ sobriety-toting bastard. Just a whipped little pussy. But a pussy was better than a reformed alcoholic any day. "Yeah?"

The lanky man nodded. "I have two girls already. I'm hoping for a boy this time around." He admitted.

Mugen faked a choke. "Three women under one roof. How the hell do you do it?"

"I confess it's not easy. It's definitely not something I would recommend to everyone. I take it you don't have any girls of your own?" He inquired curiously.

"The only one I've got is the one that turned me off to the rest." He grumbled.

The other male chuckled understandingly. "I can see where you're coming from. Do you have any children at all, yet?"

"One on the way." He replied scratching the back of his neck.

"Your first, then?"

"As far as I know." Mugen snickered. He couldn't help but imagine what Fuu's face would look like if one of the random whores he'd probably consorted with came up with a little version of him in her arms claiming him to be the father. _That_ would be show he'd pay good, hard earned and stolen money to see.

"Mm, I remember when my wife began expecting for the first time. I'd never been so nerve wracked in my entire life. Whatever I needed I didn't get enough of, whatever needed to be done wasn't' done fast enough, whatever was done wasn't good enough." He explained lightheartedly. "She always needed to be fed, and for some reason it was with the strangest things. But I did my best to get them. We didn't know much about children at first, so we pretty much lived day to day until Natsue was born." His face softened and he went quiet for a moment or two, as if wanting to savor a particularly pleasant image in his mind. "As hectic as it was, there is something to be said for truly being needed by someone. When I wasn't there, my wife, Yasuki, would cry until I returned and cling to me as if I had been gone a hundred years. I always kept her healthy, even if it wasn't with the food she wanted. I don't think I truly became a man until I began to provide and keep watch over my family." He said as if speaking more to himself than anybody else.

Mugen shifted into a more comfortable position so that his hair took most of the offensive sunlight out of his eyes. If there were some sort of contest for pussy whipped men, this guy would be the undefeated champion and reigning lord and master.

"But perhaps this time around, it won't be so hard to raise for the new little one. My father had been saving up for the baby as a gift. It was much more than I initially expected and hopefully this child will have it easier than the others did at its age." He commented beginning to rise to his feet. "I have enjoyed our conversation, but I have not been home in quite a while and must be getting back. It was nice to meet you." He said giving Mugen a respective bow before pivoting on his heel and starting off in the direction the pirate had come from.

The other man had only taken a few steps when he suddenly found a patterned sword shoved precariously close to his throat. Making a startled noise, he staggered back, but the blade followed his jugular like a fatal shadow.

"I think you're right. There _is_ something to be said for being a provider."

Turning his head, wincing when he nicked himself on sharpest part of the rapier, his eyes scanned along the arm holding the weapon to still on a wickedly grinning mouth, and a pair of devious stone colored eyes.

"Now how about providing me with any money you have on you." Mugen jeered running the blade's tip up and down the ball of the other male's throat.

The dark haired man's nostrils flared in outrage, fixing his attacker with a deathly glare. "How dare you. You'd truly steal a baby's money?" He said almost in a sickening awe.

Mugen shrugged casually. "Baby's money, women's money, men's money. I don't like to play favorites." He chuckled.

"May the Gods show mercy to your soul." He whispered gravely.

Scoffing at his prayer, Mugen leveled the sword with his trachea, applying pressure to the more tender part of the jugular. "If _I_ don't show it why the hell should they?"

"You are a bastard and a thief! You have no heart, no conscience." He hissed.

"Hey, if you can't keep it then you don't deserve it, that's what I always say. That's your fault, not mine."

The other man went still, searching Mugen's eyes for any sign of compassion, any humane mercy. He found none. "You cannot have it." He growled.

"Fine. But that's a pretty dumbass cause to die for." He replied swinging his blade back and sending it slicing through the stranger's neck. The steel made a stomach turning, slicking sound as it went through the skin, muscle, and bone. The slain man's eyes rolled up into their sockets, a thin, gooey, red ring rounding about his neck before parting at the edge, the weight of the skull bringing the head to drop off the stalk-like neck like a grapefruit off a tree limb, landing onto the ground with a heavy thud

The body followed closely in suit, the frame crumpling to the floor like a broken marionette cut of its strings. With a sort of ingrained primitive satisfaction, Mugen watched until the only movement the decapitated carcass gave was the gentle lulling of the head as it swayed and rocked softly on the floor. Crouching down, his hands rummaged through the body's robes, feeling around until he grasped something familiar. With a little sound of triumph he quickly yanked the well-endowed pouch from its confines, his grin widening at the weight of it.

Rising up he dangled the little bag in front of his face. Its seams and threading stretched and expanded to accommodate the excess ryu. Pocketing the spoils, his ear was abruptly assaulted by a long horrified scream. His head whipped to the left spotting a woman with mahogany hair racing towards him with tears careening down her cheeks. A winded noise left him, the breath nearly being knocked out of his lungs as she plowed right into him, tiny fists furiously beating against his chest.

"You demon! What have you done?" She screeched pounding any part of him that was within reach.

Growling in annoyance when her never-ending assault began to irritate him he effortlessly thrust her away from him, brutally shoving her to the ground. She landed with a painful cry, her arms curling over her large belly, her watery eyes settling on the decapitated body only a few inches away. With lips trembling and the tears coming harder than ever before she crawled pitifully over, laying her head on the motionless chest and sobbing brokenheartedly into the bloodied robes.

Mugen spared her one last glance before moving on his way. No point in staying to listen to her wailing while he stood there awkwardly. Her tearful howls followed him until distance slowly faded them out of hearing range. She must have known the man, maybe a brother or a husband. Either way it wasn't his problem. It wasn't his fault the man couldn't defend himself. That was life. The strong survive and the weak either better themselves or face dying out. He didn't make those rules; he was just extraordinarily good at following them.

There was a market around here somewhere. He knew he had seen one, probably passed it on his way over. He'd find it, pick up some food, maybe come back and get some sake too as long as he was here and all, and by the looks of it he'd have enough left over to get a room all there own. Things were certainly looking up. Had that guy not been such a stubborn ass he probably would have lived long enough for Mugen to thank him. Smirking, he idly tossed his arms behind his head. It had gotten off to a rough start, but he had a feeling the day was getting better.

--------------------------------------------------------------

It was supposed to be a little walk. That was all. Just a short stroll to stretch Yasuki's legs out after sitting for so long, especially with all the weight in her stomach putting so much pressure on them in their kneeled position. Weren't they discussing baby names on the way? Yes, Fuu remembered suggesting "Koaru" to her. She'd always liked that name. Clenching her eyes shut, Fuu couldn't block out Yasuki's agonizing wails. She couldn't stop thinking _'Her husband! That man must've been her husband!' _How had it turned out this way? Why had he done it? For the stupid pocket change? Heartless bastard.

They were walking down the streets, Yasuki pointing and naming the places she knew about as they went along. Fuu was munching on a peach she had taken off the food trey and brought with them. Time passed so quickly with their gossiping and prattle that they hadn't realized how far they'd gone. The edge of the town was coming into sight, along with something that had her in a panicked sweat and set her heart thumping mercilessly in her chest.

Mugen was a very easy man to spot. With his recluse hair, and oddly made clothing, he couldn't stand out more in a crowd if he simply ran about naked with 'look at me!' tattooed across his forehead. Of course the image they encountered was nowhere near as funny. They had reached them just in time to see a headless man fall limply to the floor. Fuu instantly snatched Yasuki, throwing her hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. The other woman was trembling and didn't fight when the smaller girl began tugging her behind the hut next to a pottery shop. That is, she didn't fight until her attention lay on the head, lulling ever so softly to and fro on the dirt floor.

Yasuki froze and Fuu found that she couldn't budge the woman no matter how hard she pulled. It all happened so fast, it seemed before she could blink Yasuki broke free from her grip and was sprinting towards Mugen and the fallen man, bawling at the top of her lungs. Mugen looked up towards her and Fuu darted behind the building desperately eager for him not to recognize her.

And that's where she stayed. The sounds of struggling and violence had long since drowned out and she doubted Mugen was even there anymore. But Yasuki was. The older woman hadn't moved from her spot, still so loyally clinging to her mate. Fuu wanted to move, she truly did, but her legs appeared to be completely against listening to her brain's commands. Taking a deep breath to settle her rattled nerved she braved a peek behind the wall and sure enough it was just as she thought. Yasuki was weeping alone and Mugen was very much gone.

It was a small relief, but she would take any kind of relief at this moment. Steeling herself against her own doubts and insecurities she stepped out from behind the hut and made her way to the newly made widow. Kneeling down she stroked Yasuki's soft hair back, hoping to give her as much comfort as she could. She wracked her brain trying to think of what to do. Anything she came up with always involved leaving her sobbing friend and that didn't sound like the right thing to do either. Finally she knew they couldn't go on staying here without any sort of help. "Yasuki," she whispered, delicately trying to get the other woman's attention. "I want to go get Kobuo, but I don't want to leave you here. What do you want me to do?" She asked anxiously.

"I won't leave my husband!" Yasuki sobbed, burying her face deeper into the unmoving chest beneath her.

"Okay, okay! But I have to go get Kobuo, will you be alright until I get back?" She was only answered with more weeping.

Her brain told her she needed to go get somebody, anybody who knew her better than she did, but it appeared nothing else in her agreed. Her heart and body were adamant about staying with her new friend in her devastated state, but she knew she wouldn't be able to give her the kind of help she was in need of. Giving her shoulder one last reassuring squeeze she took off back to the teahouse.

That bastard! How could he do such a thing! Why was she even asking something like that? He was Mugen, what other reason did he need? How could she face Yasuki again? Mugen had just murdered her husband in cold blood and what did she do? Ran behind a building and prayed to Kami he hadn't seen her. But how was she supposed to know that man was her husband? She'd tried to protect Yasuki by dragging her into the alley with her, hadn't she? Fuu's mind flooded with questions of fear, shame, and justification. The only thing she was sure of was her friend was in total emotional ruin and she couldn't help feeling partly responsible.

Her sandaled feet clopped clumsily against the dirt as she ran through the streets. Damn Mugen. How could Kami create such a vortex of all-evil and not make him sterile? What was he thinking giving such a vicious bastard the ability to procreate? As if _one_ of him wreaking hell on this innocent planet wasn't enough. Giving her head a shake she tried to free herself of distracting thoughts. She needed to focus on where she was going. Yasuki needed help and she didn't want to leave her alone for too long. Thinking of her friend almost made her pass the teahouse up entirely in her mad sprint.

Stumbling a bit, Fuu skidded to a halt, kicking up dust and almost tripping over herself in the process. She was a little winded but barreled through the doorway nonetheless. Her head darted this way and that until spotting a familiar looking waitress. Hurrying over to her Fuu quickly grabbed the server by the arm, grasping for her attention. "Houku! I need you to go get Kobuo! Yasuki needs him! Its an emergency!" She explained gasping for breath.

Houku appeared startled by her urgency but still managed to stammer out an assent and flee to the end of the house and into a back room. Fuu only had to wait a few agonizing moments before a pale boy looking to be around her age was rudely shoved out of the back quarters. Houku followed anxiously after, urging him to bend down for her to whisper in his ear, pointing directly at Fuu. The boy's face drained of color as he listened, his attention settling on the young girl waiting impatiently for him. He suddenly stood stalk straight, almost knocking Houku over with his shoulder, before walking hurriedly over to her.

Fuu began to fidget eagerly as he approached her. His eyes were fearful and worried and she could tell he was wondering why his sister-in-law wasn't with her. "Where is Yasuki? Houku told me something was wrong?" He asked earnestly.

Nodding frantically, Fuu snatched his wrist, yanking him along with her through the room and out the door. "Yes! Come with me and hurry up!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long time since she had a day like this. They had gone for Yasuki and thankfully she remained right where Fuu'd left her. She couldn't imagine how hard it must've been for Kobuo. To have to be the head of the family and take care of the grieving wife when your brother's motionless body lay right in front of you. He would have his own time to grieve later, but for now he had a hysterical woman to console. She thinks he did a good consoling job, given the situation of course. Fuu walked them back to their little home before agreeing to give them some time alone and taking her leave.

Only when she was outside their doors did she breath a sigh of relief and begin to trudge exhaustedly back home. The sun was starting to set and she was feeling the need for company. For someone to talk to, or at least be in the presence of. Now was simply not the time to be alone. Taking several little detours on her trip back to the inn, she searched the city for Jin, ferreting out any place that seemed like the type he would go to find work. She began to ask about, questioning whether anyone had seen a tall, pale man, with dark hair, samurai garb, and spectacles. The glasses would definitely be the defining feature; after all, how many samurai wore glasses?

Unfortunately no one appeared to know or recognize this man she inquired about. With a little more slouch in her posture, Fuu restarted her walk back to their lodging feeling a disappointed and puzzled. This was not a big town; she doubted many things got by the people of the village. Therefore she had no idea where Jin was or why nobody had seen him. One the bright side, daylight was wearing thin and he would have to return sooner or later.

The town was rather small, as far as towns went anyway, so it didn't take her long to make it back to her room with little trouble. With a tired groan she slumped against a nearby wall, relaxing her eyes shut and welcoming the sweet oblivion behind them. A weak little giggle bubbled in her throat when the tickle of tiny feet scurried across her torso. They pitter pattered down her thigh, over her calf, and sprung to the wooden floor. Fuu could hear Momo-san scamper across the ground and leap onto the windowsill, accidentally ramming himself into the glass, mistaking it for an exit. She choked out a weary laugh at his charming antics, "I say we run away right here, Momo-san, just you and me. We'll find other body guards, bigger, better ones." She murmured exhaustedly.

"Fuck you."

Gasping, Fuu jolted up out of her tired haze to see Mugen standing a little ways away from her, glaring offendedly. She hadn't even heard him come in, and something was different about him, she then noticed he was only wearing his gray undershirt; his red haori was thrown carelessly over his shoulder in a makeshift sack.

"You're back early. I thought you were gonna go get work." He said, giving her a skeptical once over. Looking as if he discarded that thought he shrugged and continued on. "Whatever, anyway, I got us a different room, I'm not sharing with fuck-face, so lets go." He instructed, reaching for her wrist to pull her along. She could only guess who the designated 'fuck-face' was.

Before he could get very far, though, Fuu yanked her hand back, bringing it across his face with a resounding 'SLAP!' Jerking backward, Mugen dropped his shirt-made-bag, unflinching at the loud clatter it made landing on the dirty ground. Quickly recovering he pinned her with a wrathful glower. "What the hell's your problem!"

"Do you have no conscience! Is there absolutely _no_ good whatsoever in that twisted, black void of evil you call a heart! What is _wrong_ with you?" She screamed in outrage.

Growling out in frustration, Mugen fought the urge to throttle her. "What. The. Hell. Is. Your. Problem. Now?" His gritted out. It was always something with her.

"You killed Yasuki's husband you heartless creep!" She accused.

"What're you talking about? Who's Yasuki?" Was she never happy? It seemed that no matter what, there was always something new for her to bitch at him about.

"My friend! She was pregnant too, and you killed her husband! I saw you!" Fuu could feel tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, but urgently fought them back, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

Mugen looked at her in anger, frustration, and confusion. Maybe he should just give her a swift hit to head, knock her unconscious, and _drag_ her back to the room. And suddenly his eyes widened the littlest of bits in realization. Oh.

_---flashback---_

"_My wife will be giving birth soon. I just don't have the money to throw, right now. This will be our third child coming."_

_---end flashback---_

Of course. Of. Fucking. Course. Why not? Out of all the men with pregnant wives in the whole damn town, of course he would kill the only one with a wife Fuu was friends with. He rolled his eyes and gave a groan of exasperation. He'd never hear the end of this. "Yeah, look, how was I supposed to know?"

Fuu screeched in irritation through her gritted teeth, making frustrated motions with her hands at him. "That's not the point, Mugen!"

"Then what the hell is!" He hollered back in her face.

"The point is you're a cold, soulless bastard and you deserve an eternity in every single one of those seven hells you'll be going to!" She seethed.

"We needed the money you idiot!"

"NO! _You_ needed the money! There is no 'we', there never was a 'we', there never will be a 'we'! _I_ don't need _anything_ from you! I don't need or want anything to do with this _or_ you!" She screamed, butting his unyielding shoulder against her own as she barreled past him heatedly.

She had no idea where she was going or what she was doing. So long as wherever it was, or whatever it was, lead her far away from _him_. What had she honestly expected? An apology, a request for repentance, and unending sea of regret and shame? Pfft, those were things a natural human would feel. This was Mugen. How silly of her to forget.

That liar. He wasn't killing out of need. The bastard enjoyed it. She could see that same look on his face every time he did it. It was excitement, wild anticipation, and some positively warped version of glee. The jerk loved what he did. He had no concept of human life. All he cared about was himself. Always taking what he wanted with no care or thought of who got hurt in the process. Fight, kill, steal, pillage, destroy, those were the only things he knew.

Was this really him? Was this really the way he had always been? If so, then why was it that she was only seeing it now? She supposed since they met she had thought there was at least one iota of good in him. Some small piece of goodness that lay trapped and tangled in all the rest of the dark badness in him. But she was wrong. She saw that now. He never changed and he never would. He was always going to follow that morbid beat of his own drum. And that drum was pure unadulterated evil being pounded on by demons to _create_ that morbid beat that he kept retardedly following. Sadistic Idiot.

It was dark now as she walked through the familiar village, only now it seemed empty, black and barren. Everything looked bigger and made her feel that much smaller. Fuu wrapped her arms reassuringly around herself. Everyone was probably all cozy in their beds, snuggling with loved ones and what not. She remembered being able to crawl into bed with her mother. She would wiggle into her arms, tell her a lie about a bad dream she never had, only using the nightmare lie as an excuse to sleep in her mother's bed. In all reality she had only been afraid of the dark and simply needed maternal love and attention.

With a lonely sigh, Fuu continued walking down the deserted streets, watching her feet as they peeked out of her kimono with every step. Being back in the town made her think of Jin. He hadn't been at the inn and had not come back as of yet. She wondered where he was and if he was all right. Her heart gave a painful lurch at the remembrance of the last time he had spent the night elsewhere. She winced at the sting the memory was still capable of giving her. A slender hand rose to massage her temple, eager to massage the unwanted memory away as well. Jin would come back, she had faith in him. She trusted him.

"Fuu? Is that you? What're you doing out at this hour?"

Glancing up from her reverie, she saw Yasuki standing outside a nearby doorway, looking sickly and miserable, but her eyes still held that light of concern for her.

"Yasuki, are you alright? What're you doing out here alone?" She asked worriedly going to her side.

"I-I just couldn't stay in that house any longer. I see his face on everything in there. Our bed still smells of him. And I couldn't take Kobuo hovering over me like a dark cloud anymore. So I asked him to give me some time alone." She whimpered, her voice obviously weak and scratchy from crying. "I think it was good for him too, he still had to leave and go back to take care of-"

Fuu lightly rubbed her back in a comforting motion as another onslaught of sobs wracked her body before she could finish. "Sshhh, its okay, I know." She whispered sweetly, lowering Yasuki to the ground to sit with her. The other woman wept into her neck, clinging anxiously to her.

"Oh Fuu, what am I going to do? Our children, our baby, I can't do this alone! I'm scared, I can't do this all by myself!" She cried.

Not knowing what to say, Fuu gently began rocking her back and forth, making soft, soothing noises in her ear.

"I can't go through this on my own," She hiccupped, "I need him." Sniffling, Yasuki rose up, trying her best to wipe her tears away. "How could you do it, Fuu?" She whimpered.

Her face paled at the other woman's accusation. Did she know? What if she knew? How did she find out? Fuu gulped, trying to swallow the thick lump that had developed at the bottom of her throat. "Ho-How could I do what?" She asked weakly.

"How could you handle the death of _your_ husband? I don't know how you could possibly do it, I feel like I'm falling apart from the inside out."

It was amazing how a few sentences can somehow take the weight of the world off your shoulders. Fuu almost let out her breath of relief but managed to catch it at the last second. "I'm, I'm not sure, really. I guess I never really bonded with him the way you did."

Yasuki nodded tearfully but understandingly. She had seen many arranged marriages where the bride and groom simply never took to each other. "How are you going to have your baby?"

Pausing, Fuu wasn't sure how to answer the odd question. "Ummmm, the natural way?"

A small laugh escaped Yasuki's lips, and her hand came up to wipe away more tears. "And here I thought I would never laugh again…" She smiled sadly. "No, I mean how are you going to do it? I've had three already, and he's always been there for me. I don't know how to go about this on my own."

"Well, this way is the only way I know, so I don't really know what I'm missing by not having a husband." She laughed awkwardly. "Besides, you aren't going this alone, you have Kobuo, don't you?"

"Yes she does."

Fuu and Yasuki turned at the new voice to catch a young Kobuo standing there dirty and tired. "I know I'll never be able to fill my brother's place, and I don't want to try, but I'll be here for whatever you need, Yasuki." He explained coming to kneel by his sister-in-law.

Yasuki's eyes overflowed and her lip trembled before she had Kobuo in a bone crushing bear hug. "Oh thank you, Kobuo! You don't know what this means to me!" She wept, crumbling into a shivering, sobbing, ball in his arms.

Kobuo smiled softly, running his hand through her hair soothingly and Fuu suddenly felt very out of place. She awkwardly scratched an itchy spot behind her head, looking elsewhere, wanting to the give the little family some sentimental privacy. A light rumbling sound caught her attention and she glimpsed out of the corner of her eye at the two, surprised to see Yasuki collapsed in Kobuo's arms, sleeping soundly with a breathy snore. Kobuo chuckled, patted her head and picked her up. "Thank you for being there for my sister, Fuu. Your kindness will not be forgotten." He said, trying to bow but almost keeling forward in the process.

Fuu stifled at giggle at his blush and nodded and smiled gratefully, standing up to retreat back from where she came. It had indeed been a long day and Yasuki had the right idea. She yawned sleepily, trudging back to the large establishment. If she had to deal with Mugen then so be it.

She was glad that her friend would be okay. But for some reason, the warm scene left her heart feeling a little heavier. Yasuki was the kind of woman that everything some how worked out for. The worst thing imaginable could happen and yet things would still find a way to fall into place for her. She would always be surrounded by people that loved her and would be there for her. She was the fairy tale with the inevitable happy ending.

It made her wonder what kind of story she, herself, was. She never really thought about things like that. What was going to happen to her? What was this thing inside of her, feeding off of her, going to do to her? How was she going to find her father in this condition? Fuu's arms, once again, wound around her lithe physique to comfort herself. She suddenly wished she could crawl back into her mother's arms and hide from the dark again. Maybe she would meet up with Jin on the way back and they could at least walk together, she thought brightly.

But Jin never appeared, and no one was there to walk her back. Working her hands up and down her arms she tried to rub a little warmth back into her limbs. Fuu didn't usually have time to think about all that she had lost. The day she realized she was loosing she also realized her father was the cause of it all, and that fueled an anger that blinded her to other feelings, such as loneliness. She was used to doing things on her own, like taking care of her mother, working, or taking care of herself. But right then she would have given anything in the world to be in Yasuki's place. Then maybe this feeling of seclusion and solitude would leave and she would feel as though she were back in her mother's arms again.

She finally returned to the old man's inn and hastily made her way inside. The halls looked bigger and more ominous than she remembered. Her hand fervently went to the knob of her door the minute she recognized it, impatient to get out of the overbearing hallway. Once inside, though, she had to look around just to make sure she was in the right room. Everything looked as it did before she left; Momo-san was even still sleeping at the windowsill. A cry of surprise left her when she almost tripped over a tangled mass of gaudy red. Upon further inspection she found that this was most definitely her room. Her fingers skimmed experimentally along the lumpy bundle. Mugen's dirty red haori was still here, but Mugen wasn't.

Fuu could feel the hollowness inside her grow a little bigger. Shaking it off, she sent a withering glare at the discarded clothing. Stupid jerk. He was the last person she wanted here anyway. It was then that she noticed that the bright red cloth was tangled amongst something. Moving over towards it she fell down beside it, temporarily dismissing her previous mental rant in favor of satisfying her new curiosity.

Peeling back the first edge of the robe she came in contact with, her eyes brightened at all the goods stowed away inside. A decent sized mound of food, like fruit, vegetables, eels and fish lay haphazardly piled over one another. He had gotten her food. This thought sent a multitude of confusing feelings careening into the pit of her belly. Shifting about uncomfortably she was unsure of what to think.

When her mother died she had never felt more alone or utterly abandoned in her life. Everyone that had ever loved or cared for her was gone and she was all by herself. Yet she had gotten used to it and managed to get over it and support herself. Those feelings were something she thought she would never have to go through again. Well, right now, she wasn't as divested as she had been then, but the feelings were somehow similar.

Removing her outer kimono, she lay down and bundled it beneath her head into a thin homemade pillow. There lay a wonderful assortment of various meals before her, all shining in their own juices and sending her nose their sinfully alluring aroma. And for the first time in her life she found she had no appetite for it.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ok there ya go. So whatchya think? R&R ppl

Luv

The Deni Pie


	6. Silent Film Pornography

Ugh, I totally understand the copyright issue w and making us put down. Its just kind of a hassle having to track down all u'r fics and re-upload them w copyrights. But ya gotta do what ya gotta do. Really though, does anybody honestly think that if I owned a any of the series I write about that I would be wasting my millionaire time writing fan fiction about it?

Oh and btw, does anybody have the soundtrack to the movie 'abandon'? U kno, the one w Katie Holmes in it? If anybody can get me the music 2 it I would forever b in u'r unending debt! I've got limewire and haven't been able to find the music for abandon anywhere. If anybody can get the music then I'll email u personally the mili-second a new chapter of TEC is done. Or wutever, just tell me wut ya want and I'll try 2 find a way 2 make it happen TT I just need this music or I will die. That's it. There will b no more story writing for the Deni Pie because I will die. As in I'll b 2 dead 2 write. All because I have no 'abandon' soundtrack 2 listen 2.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T h e E l e c t r a C o m p l e x

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello darkness, my old friend,  
I've come to talk with you again,  
Because a vision softly creeping,  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping,  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence.  
In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone,  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp,  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence.

And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more.  
People talking without speaking,  
People hearing without listening,  
People writing songs that voices never share  
And no one dare  
Disturb the sound of silence.

"Fools" said I, "You do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows.  
Hear my words that I might teach you,  
Take my arms that I might reach to you."  
But my words like silent raindrops fell,  
And echoed  
In the wells of silence

And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon god they made.  
And the sign flashed out its warning,  
in the words that it was forming.  
And the sign said, "The words of the prophets

are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls."  
And whisper'd in the sounds of silence

'Sound of Silence' – Emiliana Torrini

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It hadn't really reached full-blown 'stench' status, but there was most definitely an odor. And it was quite ardent about assaulting Fuu's nose a little too early in the morning. She groaned trying to turn away from the offensive smell in her sleep, unfortunately she rolled the wrong way and ended up in the pit of the sour stink. Cringing at the barrage of various objects abruptly plowing into her side, she had no choice but to return to the horrible world that wasn't sleep. Wobbling into a sitting position she made an irritated sound at the swirling colors of mashed slop now dripping down her robes. Fuu spared the new stains on her kimono a brief look of disgust before attempting to swipe away the mess. But all that succeeded in doing was smearing the slime deeper into her clothes and onto her palm. At her knees, lying there in various states of smashed, crushed, and rotted was a former pile of food and fruit.

All at once the events of the previous night flooded back to her, knocking away the sleep-induced haze like a harmless fly. She groaned, running a hand through her tousled hair, jerking it away when she realized it was the same hand she used to try to brush away the crushed muck. Growling in frustration she shook the soiled hand a few times to toss away the spoils, but most of it had probably rubbed off in her hair now anyway.

A prominent shade of red stood out against the goop on the floor, catching her attention. Giving up the fight against the sticky remains for now, she turned to the crumpled cloth ingrained with the same spoiled food as her own. Risking her remaining clean hand she grasped one edge of the scarlet robe that looked decent enough to touch. Some heavier scraps of fruit, and meats fell away from it as she lifted it closer to her. Memories of the shirt and even more of its owner flickered and flashed in her mind like a morbid slide show with no happy pictures. Her fingers clenched in the thick, coarse material, nails digging into the cheap fabric.

Suddenly overcome with a rising heated anger, boiling in the pit of her belly, she yanked the robe up from the mutilated pile. Spits and spatters of odorous food particles were sent careening into the air and into her face, before she furiously hurled the tainted haori across the room. The room was tense with sniffling and spite as she glared at the evil clothing strewn carelessly in the other corner. How was it that she could want to cry, scream, and vomit all at the same time? Hopefully the later of the three feelings would subside, though.

Wiping her hand across her forehead, she rose wearily, albeit a bit clumsily, to her feet. The room now smelled of day old meat and vegetables left out in the sun. But the stress of the previous night and the hazy fog of sleep still present in her head left her too tired to care, instead she righted her kimono the best she could and left the room. She wanted to clear her mind, and most all she wanted to find Jin and Mugen and just leave. Her sandals gave off a muffled clattering sound that echoed in the hallways as she searched out Jin's room. She had thought it was only five doors down and across from her own. Halting in front of the most familiar door she hesitantly raised a hand to give a gentle rap. A few minutes went by and no answer came, no pale-faced man with gleaming raven hair appeared to greet her.

With a sigh of disappointment she turned from the door almost running into the same old man that had given them the rooms in the first place. "Oh! Oh gomen, I didn't see you." She apologized, stepping back.

The old man regained his balance and simply laughed her off. "No harm done, dear. I'm the one who should be apologizing. My, but you look a fright! Are you feeling well this morning? Can I get you anything?" He inquired.

Fuu couldn't imagine what she must've looked like at that moment. No doubt her kimono was soiled and wrinkled from sleeping in it. And her hair probably hadn't faired any better. "No, no I'm fine. Actually I don't have much of an appetite for once." She replied, the image of the mashed and semi-rotted goods flashing briefly in her mind. "But could you tell me where my friend is? He was staying in that room." She said gesturing to the room behind her.

After a moment of consideration, the man's eyes alit with recognition, his mouth shaping into a little 'O'. "Ah, yes the non-talkative one. I'm sorry, but I haven't seen him since I checked him in."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, anyway." She said unable to hide her desolation.

"Are you sure there is nothing I can get you?" He urged, looking apologetic and eager to redeem himself.

"No, I'm fine, really. I just have to find my friends." She reassured, giving him a little smile, grateful for his concern.

He appeared satisfied with her consolation and with a curt nod, he bid her a good day and continued past her. Fuu returned the pleasantry before resuming her search.

Reaching the end of the hallway she was reluctant to leave the inn entirely. The quaint village now left a bittersweet taste in her mouth and she wasn't positive in her resolve to return to it. But she had to find Jin and Mugen, and the faster that was done the faster they could leave. Walking down the dirt roads, she felt more out of place than before. With her constant twisting and turning about and ferreting eyes it was apparent to everyone else that she was either looking for someone or severely lost. Either way, she looked silly and with no knowledge of where her companions were she certainly felt lost enough.

There were no warm and maternal glances to rove over her changing form, and no compliments or interruptions on the street to make her blush. Everyone now looked at her in an odd manner, like the way one would look at someone with a piece of vegetable in their teeth even though they had no intent of ever telling them. Their eyes shifted over her critically, and some of the younger women even giggled at her passing by.

The whispers and judgmental attentions were becoming rather irritating really fast, but she clenched her teeth and ignored the rudeness. Losing her temper in a mass of strangers wouldn't help her cause. Her focus shifted over the people, searching for a familiar face, or perhaps simply a face that she_ hadn't _questioned about Jin's whereabouts. That system didn't last for very long as her desperation and anxiety grew and within a few hours she was back to ducking into every shop and stand with frantic inquisitions and worried eyes. Mugen she didn't have to fret over as much, he was probably at the closest whorehouse or sake shop. But it was Jin she couldn't leave without. And she grew more tense and uneasy each passing minute because she knew he didn't feel the same. He had proven up and leaving her to her own devices to be a feat considerably easy for him.

A stray thought suddenly struck her like a bolt of lightening. It was a long shot, it was an unbearably long shot. But then again, she had nothing to loose. She almost lost her balance spinning around on her heel before she began to dash back in the direction of the inn. The edges of her vision blurred in her haste and Fuu missed the gasps at her impropriety and the aghast ogling at the pregnant woman racing about in such condition. Although, luckily her 100-meter sprint lasted a grand total of ten minutes when a sudden shooting pain ripped through her insides. Fuu gasped, stumbling to a halt as she keeled over grasping at her belly. Catching her breath seemed impossible and she began to sweat and clutch her firming stomach, praying the pressure would ease the pain. Her body shook with tremors when her vision started to blacken. Consciousness wasn't leaving her, her eyes were indeed open and but couldn't see a thing!

Panic set in and her knees felt weak. What was happening to her! Oh Kami she was alone! She needed help and she was alone! As her knees gave way she wanted to shout for help, but all that came out was a weak, pained, cry that sounded small and hoarse even to her own ears. Her muscles tensed, bracing for the ground to hit, but didn't expect the pair of long arms that shot around her, catching her and gently steadying her away from the ground. She didn't fight and let herself sag limply against her benefactor. Soft puffs and pants for air seemed to demand more of an effort out of her than before. The pain in her gut was lessening, but her sight was still missing and her brain felt like syrupy goo sloshing to and fro in her head. "Thank you." She breathed, wanting to pass out, though she could have thought of more scenic environments to do so instead of in the middle of the dirty street.

"Are you alright? Aren't you Yasuki's friend? You shouldn't be dashing about like this."

"What?" Her brain was trying desperately to sort through all the muck and translate what was being said to her. Though the voice did have a blatant feminine tone to it, and it did sound familiar, plus it would explain the ballooning breasts currently shoved against the side of her face. "I-I can't see. Who're you?"

"Oh my, here, lets go over here in the shade. I'm Houku, remember me? From the restaurant?"

The temperature cooled the tiniest of bits and Fuu assumed she had been taken underneath a stand canopy or something of the like. Color slowly swelled back into her vision and breathing became much easier along with relaxing when the pain faded from her spleen. With a heaving breath she slumped further against Houku, trying to shake the remains of terror and panic that had enveloped her only moments before.

"There, there now, are you alright?"

Nodding weakly at her worried tone, she felt more than relieved to have someone with her. "Yes, thank you. I don't know what happened, I was just-"

"You were just over exerting yourself is what you were doing." Houku admonished. "Darting through the road like a rat with a cat on its heels, honestly. You can't do those sorts of things anymore."

Fuu accepted the scolding with a grain of salt, more interested in regaining some clarity to her sight. "I know, I know. Do you know the road that enters into town? I need to get there, quick." She explained, regaining her previous eagerness when she remembered the reason behind her prior 'over exertion'.

"What one earth for?"

"My friend might be there. I need to go see him." She urged impatiently, pulling away from the waitress and climbing to her feet.

"I should say you do! A man should be sitting you down and telling you what you can't do in this condition, not me!" She huffed, thumping her fists on her hips. "I do have a bit of time before my shift starts, though. I can walk you to the edge of town if you like, but that's as far as I have time to go." She said, looping arms with the smaller girl and pulling her along.

It didn't seem to do much good to object so Fuu relented and gave in to the idle babble the other woman relentlessly threw at her along the way.

"Yasuki hasn't left her room since yesterday." She lamented. "Kobuo has been there for her, but it's not the same. You should come by today and pay her a visit, I'm sure that would help more than you think. Yasuki has taken quite the shine to you."

Did they have to talk about this? Yesterday was the last thing she wanted to discuss right now. "I don't think seeing me is going to make her forget about loosing her husband." She protested.

"Well of course not, but everyone feels a little better to know that they have friends there when they need them. And she certainly needs as much of them as she can get in a time like this."

Giving a small accord, Fuu let her win. Her feet hurt, her back was beginning to ache, and she was sure a new assortment of pangs and soreness was on the verge of paying her their own little visit.

"How far along do you think you are?"

Fuu gave a tiny start at the unexpected change of topic. Well, it was better than talking about yesterday… "I don't really know."

"Is this your first?" She questioned excitedly.

"Yes." Even thought the subject was better than talking about Yasuki, she still didn't feel any more comfortable with it.

"Oh I remember when I had my first child." She reminisced dreamily. "The feeling of holding that baby for the first time is simply indescribable. I felt like my heart would burst. I had no idea I could love something so much at first sight."

It was a nice little thought, but Fuu still found it hard to believe that you could look at the little ball of hell that you spent torturous hours heaving out of your bloodied and ripped womanhood and instantly fall in love with it. Then again, what did she know? "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Of course, but when they put that baby in your arms none of it matters. It's as if your whole body goes numb and your whole world centers on that little bundle snuggled against you."

She wondered if that's how her mother had felt about her when she was born. Fuu never got the chance to ask. She never got the chance to ask many of the things she wanted to. "How many children do you have?" The girl didn't look that much older than her, possibly a year or two, three or four at the most.

"Only one, but my husband and I are planning for more. Unfortunately, we've been very busy." She chattered. "But, a husband and wife must make time to do what they must." She giggled as if it were the funniest thing in the whole wide world.

Fuu laughed uneasily, wanting her arm out of the other girl's vice-like grip.

Wiping a humorous tear from her eye, Houku's chuckles died down. "Ah yes. But enough about me. Yasuki told me about your own husband. I'm very sorry. You must know what she's going through then?" She said sympathetically.

"..ano….I guess Its different for everybody."

Houku nodded agreeably. "That's very true. Were the two of you very close?" She asked curiously.

_'waaayyy too close.'_ Fuu thought grudgingly. "Not really, honestly. We never really had that instant..ano…, um…, 'getting-along-ness'." She explained lamely.

"It happens sometimes." Houku said with a tone of understanding. "Not every couple falls in love so quickly. Was he good to you?"

_Good_ to her? Was Mugen ever good to _anybody_? Before she could answer, though, Houku came to an abrupt halt, Fuu still moving and almost tumbling to the floor since the other woman still had a firm hold on her arm.

"Oh, we're here. Gomen, I was just so caught up." She apologized, looking a bit sorry to see the smaller girl go. "I have to get back, but the road is right that way. You can find it?"

Her eyes followed the direction Houku was pointing. "I can find that, can't be too hard."

"Not at all! And do give Yasuki a visit, she could really use it." She gave Fuu a warm smile and a little wave before saying her goodbyes and strolling hurriedly back to the village.

Waving back Fuu was grateful for her help, the company hadn't been as bad as she thought. Turning towards the road, she continued down the path with a bit more hope in heart and in her step.

It wasn't far at all. There was a small forest next to the road behind the village, that had been the designated camp sight should they not have collected enough money to find rooms. She wasn't very eager to go back into the woods alone, though it was still daylight and most dangerous creatures didn't come out until nightfall. Steeling herself determinedly with this thought she stepped over the bushes and turned through the trees.

Her eyes roved over every landmark, searching for something familiar, something to lead her in the right direction. A faint sound of slicing and the rustling of cloth reached her ears. Picking it up the best she could she followed it, the practically nonexistent noises becoming clearer the closer she came.

Crawling over a particularly overgrown log, she pushed past a patch of expanded foliage and stopped. Had she ever doubted her intuition before, she made a solemn vow to never do so again. Jin stood in the middle of a clearing, poised in the traditional defensive stance, going through a series of motions and lightening like moves. He wasn't looking at her and to anyone else it would appear he hadn't even noticed her presence. But she wasn't anyone else, and she knew better. "Is this where you've been?" She asked, her attention stilling on the remains of a burnt out campfire.

Just as she thought, his movements and facial muscles gave no motion or start at her question. Fuu was curious as to how far away she had been when he first realized she was there. Dismissing the charred spoils of the fire she turned back to him in time to hear the stoic man give a curt 'Hn.' of affirmation.

When they first began their journey she probably would have been terribly uneasy with the silence and his refusal of conversation. But over time she had grown accustomed to it and making the extra effort for discussion no longer bothered her. "I haven't seen you since we found the Inn." She continued.

Again, silence was the only voice that responded to her. She could feel her jaw tighten and fought off her habit of wringing her hands in her kimono whenever she was annoyed. Just because she grew accustomed to him blatantly ignoring her didn't mean it still didn't irritate the ever-loving hell out of her. "Giving me the silent treatment is really immature, you know." She commented walking closer.

His practice stopped, but he did not turn to face her. "I have given you your answer." His voice was as poised and emotionless, as it had always been.

She made an exasperated sound in the back of her throat, walking around him since he obviously wasn't going to look at her on his own. Halting directly in front him she could feel his eyes finally focus on her. Granted they weren't exactly 'the window to his soul', but at least she knew she had his attention. He stood there before her in only his hakama, his chest bare and glinting with sweat in the little light the tree canopy provided. Her eyes flickered up to his face, her hand rising to her mouth to stifle a laugh at the sweat dripping off the semi-fogged spectacles. Shaking her head at his relentlessness she reached up, gently removing the cloudy glasses from his face. The samurai didn't flinch as she removed the eyewear, his body unmoving, still and statuesque.

Taking the hem of her robes she carefully rubbed the back and front of the fragile glass until they were clear once again. Holding them up in the light, Fuu looked through them herself just to make sure no blurring spots remained, before tenderly placing them back on the bridge of his nose. His eyes never left her and she found that she couldn't be mad at him, not when such a strong and poised man could look so silly. She could feel the heat and humidity of his body radiating onto her and she struggled with herself not to wipe the perspiration from his forehead. "There, isn't that better?" She teased.

No answer was expected but he did give his usual 'Hn.' of agreement. She laughed quietly, shaking her head. Such a strong, strong, silly man. How happy he made her. If gaining actual _joy_ from wiping the very sweat off someone's glasses wasn't love, she had no idea what was. The moment was too good to ruin, but she hadn't come all the way out here to clean the perspiration from his spectacles. "Jin, why are you staying out here?"

Turning from her, he walked to the charred campfire, leaning down to pick up the navy colored robes lying beside it. "It is the proper thing to do."

Fuu loved his voice. She really did. The masculine timbre of it never ceased to leave her enamored whenever he spoke. Unfortunately, that masculine timbre was the only thing that anyone could ever read from it. Always so steady, so stony, she could never read him. "What? Its proper to stay out in the dirt, with the cold and mosquitoes while everyone else is in a nice warm room?" And by 'everyone else' she meant herself and Mugen, but she still didn't know what Jin considered them. She doubted he would ever call them 'friends', 'companions' maybe but doubtful, so 'everyone else' seemed the best way to go.

Again, the brusque and ever irritating 'Hn.' was all the answer she got. "You never had any problem sleeping in rooms with us before."

He only proceeded to slip his arms through the sleeves and adjust his robes appropriately.

Was it because of what happened? Was it because of her? Fuu chewed the inside of her cheek anxiously, dread seeping into her veins. "Jin, if you never talk to me again, fine. Just talk to me now."

After tying the last knot of the haori he looked at her. She felt like a book being studied and began to fidget. Giving her one last glimpse he went back to righting his robes. "It would not be proper to sleep with you in this situation."

"You wouldn't have been 'sleeping with me.' You would have had your own room." She corrected, steadying him with a suspicious glare. "Or is it you just don't want to be near me any more than you _have_ to?"

Jin didn't answer her and instead turned away to pick up his swords and re-sheath them, and with that simple gesture she was worlds away from him. Fuu's face fell; she had been happy only minutes ago. How could anyone make someone go from feeling love and joy to feeling dirty and miserable in such a short time? "You want to go, don't you?" She whimpered, her eyes stinging and blurring with unshed tears. "Fine. If you don't want to come with me then _I _don't want you to come just so I can deal with your _disgust_!"

Instantly his movement stopped, his back facing her. She could see the muscles in his shoulder tense even through all the clothing. It was an eternity to her, and eternity of wringing her hands and fighting her tears before he spoke to her again. "I gave you my word, and I will fulfill my promise."

_'Its not about the stupid promise, you jerk!'_ Her mind screeched at him. "Jin, I love you." She cried wretchedly. Sniffing away the snot in her nose she rubbed her eyes. "I love you and you went to that other woman."

Taking in a shaky breath Fuu braved a glance at him and he was still not facing her, but his stance and tension told her he was listening. "I didn't want this. I didn't want Mugen. I wanted to not be lonely anymore. And I was lonely without you." It was like she was throwing up, all this bile was leaving her mouth and she wondered if it disgusted him just as much. "I can't stop being in love you, Jin. I don't know how." She wept.

Holding herself as though she were her only lifeline she cried quietly. Not wanting to resort to the banshee-like wailing that was screaming inside her. It was out. He knew. He knew and his silence was literally killing her. She felt like her head was on a chopping block and the man before her was the executioner. Her shoulders trembled and quaked with shame and despair. This wasn't who she was. She was Fuu, the girl who had gotten on with her life after her mother's death, the girl who braved her life to search for the father who left her, the girl that chased down thieves who stole from her. Now, she felt like Fuu, the little girl standing alone, abandoned and small in the streets. Only now there would be no mother to come pick her up and kiss her cheek.

She froze, seeing him move and turn towards her. Her eyes wide and fearful as he approached her, as though he _were_ an executioner. He was gazing directly into her face when he stopped in front of her and she all but swooned. _'Hold me, love me, never leave me.'_ She wanted to whisper to him, but she had no voice.

And he didn't hold her, he didn't love her, and he _would_ one day leave her. "Fuu, you are a child, with a child's heart. You must understand that."

_'Bastard!' _Insensitive bastard! Before she knew what she was doing she had shoved him away from her with whatever force she had. She didn't want his _pity_! She didn't want his words of wisdom! What she wanted, he would never give her.

A pathetic sob wracking her body, Fuu didn't stop to suffer the consequences and took off back to the path she had taken. She tripped and stumbled, twigs and limbs caught and snagged at her hair and face, but she didn't stop. She didn't stop until she fell back onto the road Houku had pointed her to. Tumbling to her knees she stared at her dusty hands splayed in the dirt holding her up. For some strange reason or another she had no more tears for him. No more tears to cascade down her cheeks and hang off the bottom of her chin. Only the dried ones remained, caked and crusted to her face. She wasn't even a woman in his eyes.

A child's heart. That's all she had. Only a child's heart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was odd. Where pain and loneliness had once resided, now only numbness and exhaustion remained. As she trudged home she felt numb, tired and numb. Jin wasn't in her life, he would never be in her life, and more than likely he never _had_ been in her life. She was going to have to accept the fact he would be yet another passerby. Quickly coming, quickly going, and only a memory remaining like an old faded picture in her mind. He was not for her. She didn't belong with him. No matter how badly she wanted to, she would never belong by his side. It was like forcing a bizarrely shaped puzzle piece into the wrong puzzle. No matter how hard you pushed and squeezed it would never fit.

The sun was setting by the time she made it back to the Inn. The old man was sweeping the front steps and greeted her with a friendly gesture, but she could only manage a weak and halfhearted reply as she brushed past him and searched out her room. Barely having the strength to slide her own door open she staggered in, collapsing to her knees in exhaustion. What had Jin turned her into? A sobbing, pathetic excuse for a bleeding heart. Yet, if he was at fault then why was she the one feeling so dirty and inadequate?

Fuu sighed miserably, groaning sorely when she made to stand up. Sweet Kami, her back hurt. Cringing, she pressed her fists against her spine to relieve some of the tension. A splash of red caught her eye in the dull, dark room. Walking over to the far corner she stooped down snagging the familiar crumpled and stained haori. None of the anger this shirt had invoked in her before lingered when she looked at it. Standing up, she brought it with her, still examining the multitude of stains. Was her kimono this filthy?

A gentle knock broke her from her reverie and she glimpsed towards the door. "Come in!" She called.

The door slid open and the old man peeked in, his eyes flitting about the room before settling on her with concern. "I just wanted to see if you needed anything. You didn't seem yourself when you came in. Are you alright?"

A little smile lifted her spirits. What a nice old man. "I'm fine, thank you." She said softly, not wanting to sound too curt.

"If you're sure." He said. "Remember, I'm just down the hall. If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to come get me." He reminded pleasantly, moving to leave the room.

"You're very nice, thank you." She said with sincerity. Glancing at the shirt sagging limply in her hands she thought of something. "Oh! One minute!" She started, stopping the old man as he went to close the door behind him. "Do you have any place I could wash up, and maybe wash a few clothes?" She inquired.

The man's face instantly lit up, almost eager to finally have a request. "We do have a bathhouse, but I don't think that's the best place for washing clothes. I, myself, have a small tub upstairs that you're welcome to." He offered.

"I really appreciate your kindness." She said gratefully.

"Oh think nothing of it. Come now, follow me." He lilted cheerily.

Fuu followed behind him down the long winding hall to a large room in the back. Stepping in, it looked to be a master bedrooms of sorts. Then again, he did _own_ the Inn, so why shouldn't he have the best room in it?

"Its right this way." He instructed, gesturing for her to follow him again.

Looking over his shoulder into another room she saw a large, round wooden tub against the back wall.

"Now the water is cold, mind you. I only use this for washing clothes." He warned.

"Thank you so much, you've been very generous!" She said running for the wide barrel.

"Its nothing, really. I have to run an errand or two but I'll be back to check on you if you need help."

She barely heard him past her excitement of finally having clean clothes, but she did remember to give a nod and another 'thank you' as he left. After hearing the door slide to a 'click' in the other room, she shrugged out of her outer kimono and shoved her hands into the water, cupping them up to splash her face. The water was indeed freezing, as he said but she hardly cared.

Looking down into the tub she almost started back at her own reflection. Was that how she had looked all day? Spatters of food now mush from the water, still clung to her forehead, cheeks and chin. Her hair faired no better against the onslaught of spoiled scraps tangled within its chocolate covered locks, and her kimono looked as though she had dug it off a dead body with its dirt and stains ingrained in the elaborate fabric.

Removing the rest of her kimono she threw it with the haori in the tub and shoved her yukata down her hips to better clean her hands and arms. Splashing more water into her face, Fuu scrubbed it until all the spatters were gone. Her hair was another story, however. Her little accessories had gotten well entangled in it when she had slept in them and proved quite the formidable foe in taking them out. Fortunately though, many yanked strands, and scratched patches of scalp later, they finally relented and went easy as she pulled them out. Threading her fingers through her hair she eased her abused scalp and gently messaged away the soreness from the pulled locks.

Starting on her hair she took a deep breath, quickly dunking her head under water, swishing and brushing the food out of the snarled strands until her lungs began to complain for oxygen. Jerking her head back out of the water, she gasped for lost air, her hair swinging behind her and lashing against her neck and shoulders with a stinging 'slap!'. Wincing at the smart, she rubbed the reddening skin at the base of her neck until the resounding sting faded. With the rest of her head done she scooped more water from the barrel and poured it along her arms, rubbing away the dirt and filth.

When a decent enough job had been done she dipped her arms down the tub and grasped at the first article of clothing her fingers touched. Bringing it up, the unique red color announced it was the haori. It was probably for the best since it was definitely the filthier of the two. Rising on her knees for better access she began to scrub at the cloth. Her fingers wrung and dug into the material, every now and then bringing it up out of the water to wring the liquefied dirt out of it.

The stains were coming out nicely, easier than she had expected anyway. Reaching a particularly difficult spot, she bunched the wrinkles together and grinded the material against itself, scrubbing the unrelenting spot out of the fabric. Just as the stain was fading, another knock echoed in the room and took her from her work. A 'swooshing' sound signified the door opening and she panicked, looking down at herself in nothing but her breast binding and her yukata, which had fallen loosely around her knees and feet.

But no one entered the room she was in and instead another knock sounded against the wall of it.

"I finished sweeping the steps and decided to ask if you wanted any help." Came the elderly voice.

Fuu didn't fight the sigh of relief and relaxed. At least he was polite enough to knock. "No, I'm alright. I'm cleaning myself up a bit too." She called back.

"Oh! Gomen nasai, I didn't know." He apologized.

"No, don't worry about it. This is your room anyway; I don't want to kick you out of it. I never did get your name, by the way?"

"Takuro, and yours?"

"I'm Fuu, its nice to meet you finally." She joked, resuming her wringing and scrubbing of the shirt.

She could hear Takuro chuckle with her in the other room. "Yes it is. If I may ask, did you ever find your friend?"

Her hands stilled in the water at the thought. Oh she had found him. No, she wasn't going to think about that right now, she thought washing the material a little more thoroughly. "Yes. I think we'll be leaving tomorrow."

"That's a shame. You didn't like our little town?" He inquired, but she could sense a bit of teasing in his voice.

"No, I love your town. We just have somewhere to be." She explained.

"I see, of course. Might I ask what a girl in your way is doing traveling?" There was no accusation or vindictiveness to be heard.

"I have to find a member of my family and tell them about 'my way.'" She gritted, more towards thinking of her father instead of the old man.

"I'm sure they'll be very happy."

Fuu chortled out a bitter laugh. Happy, yeah, _that's_ what he would be. "Speaking of family, do you have a wife? Or children?" She asked, dunking the haori down to sift out the stains. Silence met her at the other end and she was afraid she had offended him some how. "Gomen nasai, I was just curiou-"

"No no, its fine. Yes I suppose I did at one time." He sighed.

She paused, her fingers still tangled in the soaked material. "One time?" Was that too forward a question? She didn't want to press a hurtful subject, but she was curious.

"Many, many years ago my wife was given to me very young. You look maybe a year or two older than she was at the time. Because of this she was also young giving birth. She was-she was…….she was so small. I guess her body couldn't handle it. Sadly, she passed away and took the baby with her."

A sorrowful breath echoed through the room but Fuu couldn't hear it. Her face had gone ghostly white and there was a distinct ringing in her ears. Her fingers had practically turned to claws and clenched in a death grip on the now cleansed shirt.

"I keep thinking that if-" He didn't get the chance to finish, jolting back as a half naked Fuu came scrambling out of the other room, barreling past him and out the door, a drenched red haori flapping behind her like a banner in her grasp.

Tripping and stampeding through the hall, down the steps and out into streets, if there was pain in her abdomen she sure as hell didn't feel it this time. The waiflike girl raced down the streets, her feet making dust puffs as they pattered in the dirt. Most of the town residents were inside sleeping or inside drinking, either way, not many were there to witness the small pregnant girl darting down the road in nothing but breast bindings and a tangled yukata twisted and snarled around her legs.

She could _DIE_! She hadn't thought that this parasite inside her could actually _kill_ her! All she heard about was how freaking wonderful it was to give birth and have children. No one mentioned that these demonic bundles of 'joy' could actually _murder_ the ones giving the little ingrates _life_! Not even that but there was a chance that they would kill her and not even be born themselves! So what the hell was she dying for! Why the hell should she be the one to die at all?

A familiar lascivious looking alley way caught her attention and she skidded to a halt, practically twisting in mid air and dashing towards it. Fuu made for the house doors before two guards grabbed at her arms, jerking her to a halt.

"What do you think you're doing lady? This is no place for you! What're you doing out here like that!" One of them gawked.

Fuu yanked, thrashed, and kicked like a horse with a noose around its neck. "Don't touch me! Let me go!" She screeched, managing to land a well-aimed kick below one of the guards' lower belts.

As most men tend to do, he staggered, trying to refrain from grasping his injured appendage, and Fuu took the open opportunity to tear away from the other man and race to the doors. Making a loud pained grunt as she collided with the newly found _locked_ doors, she began to pound desperately at the thick wood. "MUGEN! MUGEN! OPEN THE DOOR, MUGEN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, her palms starting to chafe with the harder slaps against the doors.

The guards apparently didn't need much time to recover from genital abuse and where on her again, tugging and pulling at her arms and torso. "Now look, I'm being easy with you, here! You don't belong here, now-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! MUGEN! MUGEN! MUGEN!" She wailed, pounding against the unyielding barrier and thrashing away from the other men.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is it? Why did you stop?"

Mugen stilled above the panting woman currently running her nails down his shoulders and over nipples. After a few moment of hearing nothing he relaxed and thrust back into the hot, slick, walls clenching and sheathing his wanton sex so sweetly. The same sound came again as he rocked, unfortunately it was muffled by the lustful cries coming from beneath him. "Shut up." He hissed, stopping again, ignoring her impatient look and cocking his ear for the noise again.

It came and sounded so undeniably familiar. His fingers clenched at the woman's thighs, torn between getting up and leaving the best lay he'd had in a good while and seeing what it was that was breaking his concentration. The noise came again and seemed louder, more incessant. _'Just ignore it, Just ignore it, Just ignore it.' _He chanted in his head. As if on cue, the sound stopped and he sighed in relief.

Lifting the creamy thighs, he was presently wrapped around, a little higher; he gave her a predatory grin, adjusting her hips for better access.

"What was it?" She drawled, raking her tongue over the ball of his throat.

"Nothing, never mind." He said, hands moving to grasp her backside.

"MUGEN!"

"Fuck!" He snarled, releasing the eager woman, letting her fall back into the mattress. That was definitely not her he had heard screaming for him. The pirate aggressively yanked himself up from the other girl, searching for his hakama on the ground and throwing it on haphazardly. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." He muttered furiously to himself.

The woman regained her breath and slinked back over to him. "Ignore it, come back to bed." She purred.

Mugen brushed her off as she kissed up his neck. This had better not be what he thought it was. There had better be a damn good reason he was turning down an awesome peace of ass. A _damn_ good reason. "You go back to bed. I'll be back later." He gritted between his teeth.

"But I thought we made up. You can't go running off when I'm showing you how much I forgive you." She breathed, looping her foot around his ankle.

Not really paying attention, he shoved at her shoulder, knocking her back into the bedding. "Knock it off. I'll be back later, Hirori." He growled, finishing the last ties to his pants and storming out the door.

Stomping down the hall, there were apparently several other occupants of the establishment that had heard the same noise coming from outside. Many heads were peeking out of their doors and observing the entrance, hardly noticing Mugen raging past them. The noise escalated, and actually became a voice, a voice he recognized unfortunately. Gods he had never hated being right so fucking much. He could also hear a few other voices coming from the same place, though they weren't as familiar.

"MUGEN! MUGEN! MUGE-"

"WHAT!" He shouted back yanking the door open.

Instantly everything went quiet. The, now five, residents outside abruptly stopped and looked up at him in surprise. Mugen blinked at the sight before him. Four guards snatching at a nearly naked Fuu, who's yukata had untangled and now lay at her ankles, and who's breast bindings had twisted in some places and loosened in others.

Fuu was the first to break the shocked silence, her eyes tearing up and her mouth twisting into a pitiful sob. The other men forgot to keep a hold on her when she ripped herself away from them and flew at Mugen. Her arms wrapped themselves around his torso in a bear hug, her face buried into his chest with a shuddered weeping. After a moment of body wracking sobbing she appeared to loose her strength and fell at his feet, her hands clutching his hakama as she wept into it, the clean red haori tumbling into her lap.

What the hell? Not five minutes ago he had finally talked Hirori into giving him a good fuck and now……what _was _now? How the hell did he get _here_? It was then that he noticed the guards staring at the 90 nude girl at his feet. "Oi! Get lost, assholes!" He barked knocking one of them backwards and sending him stumbling to the dirt.

The mini-crowd quickly broke apart, going back to their posts but not before mumbling a few choice expletives his way. The low murmur of whispers and gossips echoed in the hall behind him. He could vaguely make out 'leaving his pregnant wife' and 'what….bastard..in such a way!' "Mind your own damn business!" He growled back, stepping out of the doorway and slamming the door shut behind him.

Now the only thing penetrating the silence was the little woman sobbing hysterically into his pants. What the hell was he supposed to do? He had no idea what to do with her when she cried! "What's the matter with you, get off the floor." He muttered, leaning down and scooping her naked body up, trying clumsily to snag her yukata with his foot.

She was now clutching at what looked like a familiar red sheet and weeping into it instead of his hakama. "Hey, is that mine?" He asked upon further inspection.

"I'm going to die, Mugen!" She wailed.

That got his attention, tearing his eyes away from the missing article of clothing and settling on the top of her head. "What? Why?" For some reason, his question only made her sob harder and by now he wasn't sure if her exclamations actually had some merit to them or if this was all part of the whole mood swing thing he had heard so much about.

"I can't do this! I'm gonna die!" She cried, burying herself deeper into the cloth.

Quickly becoming frustrated with her nonsensical babble, he sat down against the doors behind him, angling her so she sat easily in his lap. "Alright look, I tried the whole 'being there for you' shit. I tried all that 'comfort' shit. None of it worked! Now you're crying again and you're damn well going to tell me what the hell you want me to do about it!"

"I'M DYING YOU IDIOT!" She lashed out, tearing herself away from the tearstained shirt to glare angrily at him.

"NO YOU'RE NOT! You're right here and you're fine! Shit, just start from the beginning! What the hell's your problem?" He shouted back.

Her anger appeared to be zapped from her and she immediately went back into uncontrollable sobbing. "You're stupid baby's killing me, Mugen!" She wept.

"That's not the beginning. Who told you that?"

"I was washing up and Takuro told me-"

"Who's Takuro? What the hell is he doing in the bath with you?" He snapped.

"I wasn't taking a bath! He's the old man that gave us the rooms." She spat. "I was washing clothes and he let me use his tub." Fuu began to sniffle again. "He started talking about his wife and baby and they both died when she was trying to give birth to it. And she-and she was around my age, Mugen! I can't do this!" She sobbed.

Mugen was quiet, letting her weep out her fear into his shirt. Sure he knew it wasn't uncommon or infrequent for women to die during the whole birthing thing. He just had never considered it with Fuu. His brows knit and his shoulders tensed, he _should _have considered it, though. He wanted to go talk to this Takuro for himself, but he seriously doubted Fuu wanted to hear that in her state. Then again, he never seemed to say anything she wanted to hear, anyway. "Hey," He said jostling her out of her little red burrow "knock it off. You're not going to die."

"What're you talking about! I don't see _you_ shoving hours of burning torture out of _your_ womb!"

"Shut up, look! You can eat a hell of a lot-"

"Idiot, do you honestly think this is making me feel bett-"

"Shut up, I'm not done. You can chug almost a hundred bowls of rice, sacks and sacks of food, and hell knows what else. Now that has to come out somewhere so just imagine how much you shit."

"Mugen, have you lost-!"

"Damnit, _listen_!" He growled. "I'm sure shitting and having a kid are different, but the same rules apply. I think if your body can handle dishing out all that food, then it can take one little brat, right?"

Fuu stared at him in partial horror and partial amazement. There she was, sitting in his lap, outside a whorehouse, nude, wet and cold. On top of all that, those words were probably the most disgusting words ever said to her in her entire life! And she honestly hadn't the faintest clue why they comforted her as much as they did. In a weird and morbid way, he made sense. In a weird and very morbid way, mind you.

She swallowed uncertainly and relaxed against him, letting her head fall against his bare chest. "I'm scared." She whimpered. She hated telling him this; she hated him seeing her this way! Trembling in his lap like some scared rabbit. But she was scared.

_---flashback---_

_"I can't go through this on my own," She hiccupped, "I need him." Sniffling, Yasuki rose up, trying her best to wipe her tears away. "How could you do it, Fuu?" She whimpered._

_---end flashback---_

_'I can't.' _She thought, hugging herself tighter. She couldn't do this on her own. This whole thing scared her senseless _now_, she couldn't imagine later. No, she didn't need a husband, she didn't need a provider, she didn't need a lover, but she did need _somebody_. She wondered if it meant anything at all that when she was scared she had run to Mugen, whorehouse and all. "What do we do?" She whispered tearfully looking up at him for answers she didn't have.

The pirate glanced at her at that. "We? Since when is there a 'we'? Last I remember you didn't need or want anything to do with this _or_ me." He bit out spitefully watching her face crumble with a sort of sick satisfaction. _'Didn't think that if you hurt me I wouldn't hurt you back, you bitch?'_ He could leave. He could leave right now. Push her ass off his lap, about face, and march right back into that room and fuck Hirori blind. Go back to the life he knew and be content with the fact that he won and got the bitch back for her casual dismissals. He could keep her crushed face at the forefront of his mind in crystal clarity for the rest of his days like a proud trophy.

"But I washed your shirt." She sniffled hoarsely, holding said haori against her chest.

_Or _he could put on his newly cleaned clothes and go back to the Inn with her. Damnit. She drove him out of his fucking mind on a daily basis, was a bossy little cunt on more than one occasion, was in love with another man, and wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. But all shit aside he seriously doubted, Hirori would ever wash his dirty shirts, and when you looked at it just right, that had to be saying something.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K so whatchya think? R&R ppl!


	7. Freebasing

Ok, I never thought I'd say this, but is beginning 2 piss me off just the smidgests of bits Not the old aff, I luved that one, the new one though, I hate the new set up! All the stories looked like a pre-schooler's 'count by numbers' book up when u try 2 read them now! I mean, b4, it was giving me a hard time w uploading my fics, and now they're looking better than the ones of AFF! I dunno, its fucking crazy.

"URGENT: PLS READ! REWARD INVOLVED!"

N.E.wayz, again w the 'Abandon' Soundtrack. I can do w/out downloading the whole soundtrack. I can do the 1 by 1 thing, no problem. I really want the song that has Katie Holmes' voice in it, I mean all she does is ' la la la' but still. I have been playing the 12 second sample sound byte the 'abandon' site gives u, non stop since I uploaded chap:6. I have gotten so desperate for that song that I am now offering a commission fic. Yes, a commission fic. Whoever can get me some songs from that soundtrack I will be only 2 happy 2 do a commission fic on anything they want. U want Gilmore girls? Ok I'll write about that. U want Harry Potter? Tell me the pairing or wut u want it 2 b about and its yours. Hell I'll even do freakin' _Sponge Bob_! Just tell me wut u want the fic 2 b about and I'll write it. It doesn't even half 2 b a series, movie, or book that I've seen or read, I'm excellent with research. Samurai Chaploo is the only series I've seen entirely and yet I've written about plenty of different things.

The Deni Pie

----------------------------------------------------------

T h e E l e c t r a C o m p l e x

----------------------------------------------------------

_  
You're afraid of flying  
Afraid of losing your mind  
But I don't want to know you  
Now there's no time_

It's both a lovely and a fearful thing  
To be captured by all of your feelings

I breathe into you  
Into you

You run to me and  
Don't even know my name  
Desire's slowly becoming  
Your great escape

You let me wonder  
Now I'll let you burn  
I promise nothing  
But still you return to me

I breathe into you  
I breathe into you  
You are real

I am walking through the morning  
Dandelion stares in my eyes  
I wish you were caught by now  
I'm afraid of what they'll find  
Take the box of magic  
Lay it in the back of your mind  
Can we wash in the morphine  
After we eat we'll be fine  
You're the lonely lovers  
I've only known a few  
Take me within and you'll know what love is...easy  
Let me watch you dance  
Let me watch you sleep  
Kiss her with your tongue  
And you'll crawl to me again  
Can you feel it ?  
Can you feel it ?  
Can you feel it ?  
Can you feel it ?

_I breathe into you  
I breathe into you  
You are real  
I breathe into you  
I breathe into you  
You are real_

'I Want to Kill You' – Darling Violetta

----------------------------------------------------------

Three months passed slowly after the announcement of the impending birth of the newest addition to their little group. It would be hard to believe that after being put through so much that they could ever go back to normal, but somehow, over time that is, it happened. Somewhat anyway. The news of pregnancy was eventually accepted by all, and things grew less awkward and strained between the three. Mugen wasn't quite as hateful and _intentionally_ spiteful towards Jin after the night Fuu had come to him, not that he wouldn't run his blade through the samurai's back given the faintest hint of chance, and Fuu was beginning to let her grudge against the pirate go as well. Other than still refusing to sleep near them at night, Jin seemed undaunted by it all. He spoke little more than he had to and without Fuu's attempts to drag him into conversation he spoke even less.

Fuu would be lying if she said she respected the samurai's choice and only wanted him to be happy, even if it wasn't with her. She did, however, accept the fact that she would have to move beyond him. He was no longer an option to picture in her life, and she would have to choose another future to plan. That didn't mean she wasn't feeling vengeful, hurt, and angry. She'd offered him everything, and still, in his eyes it wasn't enough. _She_ wasn't enough. In light of it all, she believed it to be completely in her right to feel bitter towards him, now. While she worked to forget the pain he caused her, he continued to walk beside them, head held high, completely unaffected. And she would learn to do the same. There would be no more crying, no more pining, no more wishing. The best thing to do now would be to ignore her heart and put her pride first.

It would appear that Mugen was the one who benefited from it all in the end. He wasn't exactly positive what had gone between Jin and Fuu but her sudden coldness towards the other man didn't slip under his notice. And with that in mind the familiar Victor's Pride that he had so been waiting for finally came. Over the next few months he would walk with a cocky sway in his step, his chest puffed out like an obnoxious rooster, and every now and then nonchalantly twirling his blade threw his fingers like he had won a contest nobody knew about. It wasn't the same as lashing his sword through the asshole's neck as he defeated him in combat, but it was pretty damn close given his options. With Jin being the only real competition in his eyes, he had a feeling that he wouldn't have to concern himself with Fuu straying any longer. Everything looked to be falling into place for him, piece by piece. The placid bastard was thoroughly obliterated from the picture, Fuu was knocked up and vulnerable, and better yet she _knew_ it. She knew that she couldn't do this on her own and was admitting her dependence on him. She was like a lamb with a broken leg, straggling behind the heard for him to pick up in his jaws. The power struggle in this little thing between them had promptly shifted. And it was fucking sweet.

Every day, every week, every month the roundness of her belly grew and Fuu was no longer able to hide the tell-tale bulge beneath her kimono. It was disturbing the first time her obi wouldn't wrap around her midsection properly, though she hadn't had to suffer the brunt of any of Mugen's 'fat jokes' just yet. That was the last thing she needed right now. It never occurred to her until recently that the bigger she became the more she would have to rely on the senseless barbarian for support and protection. As long she was in her current state, she doubted her looks would be able to win over any new potential body guards, plus it was no secret that the greater deal of the population did not gaze fondly upon unwed, expecting, young girls. At the moment, he was her only real means of taking care of herself. But she would sooner throw herself in front of a passing bullet than ever admit it. She hadn't realized how much change this would bring to her life, and none of these changes were of the desirable variety. What were all these other mothers talking about? It was as though they had simply _slept_ through their 6-10 months of this. Pregnancy was not beautiful, it was not wondrous, and it was certainly no miracle. You got fat, you got tired, you ached all over, you couldn't see your feet anymore, and what was worse is you became insanely aroused for no apparent reason and your only remaining options for relief was a cold, unfeeling, man who you were angry with and a dirty, unattractive, brute of a man that got on every last nerve in your entire body. And where was this magical 'maternal glow' she kept hearing about? If anything, she was beginning to look pale, sickly, and she was_ sure_ she wasn't 'radiating' with happiness.

Her condition also managed to completely throw off their entire journey. They were forced to stop almost constantly for her. They had to take an impractical amount of detours to wherever the nearest village or town happened to reside, for food and the occasional doctor's visit, and this of course led to becoming irreconcilably lost seemingly every other day. Fuu looked to be the only one truly frustrated with herself and their predicament. Granted Mugen continued to add his two cents and gripe and grumble at her but she saw no real anger in him. And Jin must have been blessed with Kami's patience.

"That's it, we're stopping. We have no idea where the fuck we are."

"The next town is supposed to be just a little further." Jin calmly protested.

"The next town was supposed to be 'just a little further' four hours ago!" Mugen snapped, throwing himself down as if staging a sit-in.

Saying nothing to this, Jin took out the crude map they had purchased at the last village. They were so relieved at the cheap price they hadn't really given second thought to the cheap quality. Plopping down where she stood, Fuu couldn't help feeling guilty for being the one mostly responsible for their dilemma. They had taken yet another deviation because she started to complain of hunger pains and when they came back onto the road they must've made a wrong turn somewhere.

"We were supposed to turn right when we reached the last intersection between roads."

Mugen glanced up at the samurai studying the shabby looking piece of paper. "And where was that?"

"I am not even sure we came to an intersection at all." Jin confessed.

"So then where the hell are _we_?" He asked, quickly becoming agitated.

"He could probably figure that out if you'd keep quiet." Fuu reproached.

"We probably wouldn't _have_ to figure it out if you could've just waited a little longer to stuff your face!" Mugen bit back.

"Shut up! If you don't like it then let me starve next time!" She snapped.

"Don't think I wouldn't!"

"This is not a map to Nagasaki."

The two abruptly stopped bickering at the admission, both turning to Jin in shock.

"What?" Mugen reared up, coming to look over his shoulder at the false guide.

"This is not a map to Nagasaki. It is a map from Edo to Nagashino." Jin confirmed, his eyes roving over the unrecognizable landmarks on the chart.

Fuu gaped unbelievingly. How long had they been going in the wrong direction? How much further from Nagasaki were they now? Where were they, _period_? "Ow!" Her panicked thoughts were cut off by a sudden odd pang in her abdomen, but just as quickly as it came it was gone, leaving her to look at her swollen stomach with suspicion and bewilderment.

"That sneaky, two-timing little shit!" Mugen snarled, ripping the map away from Jin and twisting it and tearing it furiously, imitating what he probably intended to do with the boy who'd pawned the guide off on them in the first place. "I knew something wasn't right with that fucking kid!"

Opening her mouth to voice her own concerns, her rants were interrupted by yet another strange 'thumping' feeling in her gut. "Ow!" She yelped, her hand darting to her stomach in surprise.

This time she was loud enough to catch the other men's attention. Mugen paused his tirade long enough to let his attention flicker down to her, Jin following in suit. "What's up with you?"

She ran her fingers cautiously up and down the swell of her belly, wondering if the bizarre sensation would return. "I don't know…" The second those words were out the same strange spasm came back ten fold. "Wah!" She started back. The hand that was resting on her stomach jerked away at the sudden nudge it received against its palm. "Oh Kami, what was that!"

"Don't even tell me you're hungry again." Mugen grumbled.

"No, I'm not hungry again you jer-Ah! There it goes again!" She jumped. Her body was trembling slightly when Jin kneeled down to her, inspecting her runaway stomach.

"You cannot be ready to give birth, it is still too soon." He said, though it sounded like observational notes to himself than to anyone else.

At the mention of birth, Mugen, too, knelt down in front of her; still for a moment before grudgingly giving Jin a rough nudge to back off. The samurai gave the other male more room but refused to move completely out of the way.

"Then what's going on?" Fuu fretted, staring at her belly, half expecting some horrific troll creature to explode out of it.

Placing a hand on said abdomen, Jin began to feel around, pressing here and there, his eyes concentrated and focused.

Mugen glowered at the roaming fingers before angrily shoving them back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled.

Glaring back at his childishness, Jin instinctually flexed his fingers as though preparing to unsheathe his sword. "I am trying to find the problem with your child. Do you want to let your own idiocy get in the way of that?"

The other man said nothing but didn't put up a fight when the samurai went to inspect Fuu again. It didn't show but it always sent a little jolt of surprise through him the few times someone actually referred to the little being inside the girl in front of him as 'His child.' He had never thought those words would ever be said to him, and it felt unsettling to hear it. Fuu looked visibly shaken as well, refusing to make eye contact with anything but the swollen abdomen below her. He tensed when she jumped again, looking like a jolt of electricity had gone through her.

"It's moving." Jin informed, taking his hands away from her stomach.

"What?" Mugen questioned, never removing his eyes from Fuu's belly.

"The child. It's moving." He clarified.

"It moves?" Fuu sounded astonished to hear the new diagnosis.

The dark haired man nodded, adjusting his glasses which had slipped down during his examination. "Children gain life long before exiting the womb." He added.

"What's it moving for?" Mugen asked poking at her belly.

"I am not sure. Perhaps you should ask it in another 4 to 5 months." Came Jin's clipped response as he pinched the bridge of his nose like one would when feeling a headache coming on.

Snorting at the samurai's abrupt cynical attitude, Mugen mused at his attempt at sarcasm. "Testy, testy." He goaded.

"Stop it. Both of you." She commanded almost absentmindedly. Her voice sounded vague, as though she weren't really paying attention. These pangs in her belly, they felt like sharp kicks from the inside out. "Lets just go." She urged trying to wobble to her feet. This _thing_ inside her, was growing, moving, _becoming_ a little person in her body. And it was simply too overwhelming to handle at the moment.

Mugen grabbed Fuu's wrist, easily pulling her up when her moment shifted, almost toppling her backwards. "And where, exactly, are we supposed to go if we don't know where we are? If we leave now we'll only end up with our heads even _further_ up our asses."

"Or we may find someone to ask directions." Jin reasoned.

"And who the hell, but us, is going to be wandering around in the middle of nowhere?"

Jin opened his mouth to object when a sudden low noise of rustling foliage and muffled voices filtered through the forest, steadily growing louder.

"What's that?" Fuu inquired, her interest peaked.

All three stared off expectantly into the brush in time to see the form of a wiry man in rags race past only a few yards away. Moments after him the thundering of stampeding feet and the low chorus of orders and commands echoed through the forest as four heavily armed men chased after the first.

"Don't say a fucking word." Mugen growled, glaring bitterly at Jin.

The stoic man didn't bother to answer, opting to disregard him and take off after the other five.

"C'mon!" Mugen snapped, snatching Fuu up and dashing off in the direction Jin had taken.

Fuu grunted and hung on to the pirate for dear life as he bobbed and weaved through the woods, jerking and jostling her about all the way. Her arms tightened around his neck, imagining all the painful horrors that would befall her should he drop her. A low groan tore through her throat at the feeling of her breakfast sloshing around in her own stomach. "Put me down, Mugen! I'm gonna throw up, I swear!" She cried.

But he was oblivious to her distress and continued to leap over roots and dart through the trees, keeping up with the man in front of him. That is, he was oblivious until a loud gagging sound reverberated in his ear and a sudden flood of a sickening, putrid, chunky goo exploded onto his shirt.

----------------------------------------------------------

"I told you."

"You whine every five minutes! How was I supposed to know you were actually serious this time!" Mugen tugged the soiled haori over his shoulders and tossed it to the ground, staying close as Fuu continued to retch behind a nearby tree.

Her shoulders shook with one last dry heave before slumping to her butt on the grass. She breathed a deep sigh of relief, the nausea starting to take its leave of her poor, abused stomach. "Did Jin catch up with those guys, yet?" She asked, closing her eyes tiredly.

"The one they were chasing got away. I think he's just getting directions from them." He said, reminded of having to run after the other man to catch up, all the while enduring Fuu's vomit dripping down his front.

"Are we going to follow them back or get directions from them now?" She didn't want to voice it to him, but a good night's sleep in a comfy bed didn't sound half bad.

"What's the point? Its not like we have any money for rooms, anyway." To tell the truth he was getting sick of unnecessary stops at neighboring towns. If he could by some booze and sex it would all be well and good, but now a days leaving her alone for long periods of time put him on a bit of an edge. Therefore, passing visits to villages and the like had somewhat lost their appeal for now.

"Then we should earn some while we're there. Get some supplies and some sleep. Kill two birds with one stone." She pressed eagerly. "And then we'll leave in the morning, I promise." Her eyes implored. "Plus, I haven't been feeling well, obviously." She added, gesturing to the mucky haori.

"Bullshit, you're feeling fine." Mugen replied, slipping on his outer shirt, his naked chest open to the air.

Fuu scoffed. "How would you know?"

"If you can breathe, and you can bitch, you're fine." He answered.

"Maybe Jin wants to go back with them too?" She protested.

"Who's stopping him?"

Glowering impudently at him she crossed her arms over her chest angrily. "Could you at least go ask them if they know where any rivers, or springs are? I'm thirsty."

"We'll find some on the way." He wasn't sure what good shoving anything more down her throat did if it all came back up anyway.

"Mugen!" She objected righteously.

"Fine!" He conceded irritably, grunting in annoyance. "Don't move. And that means stay put, don't wander, don't go looking for furry little rabbits and squirrels to pet, and don't go off picking flowers and shit." He ordered.

Fuu had to bite down the urge to stick her tongue out at him as he gave her one last scathing look before going off to find Jin. "I already have a furry little squirrel to pet, Jerk." She mumbled, feeling said squirrel scurry around her midsection, more than a little put off by the downsize in space caused by her ballooning abdomen. "Its okay, Momo-san. A few more months of this and its over." She reassured the frazzled creature slipping out her sleeve.

It was an odd place she and Mugen found themselves in these days. It was like neither of them knew exactly who held the power with them. Mugen was fairly sure Fuu was too incapacitated to stray from him but there was always that little inkling of doubt that was never too sure. She did have the habit of staying loyal to her friends. But he wasn't her friend, so that didn't mean she wouldn't leave him as a lover, fuck buddy, or the one who knocked her up.

As for Fuu she dealt with similar concerns. Mugen was ever the vengeful soul and she never knew when exactly he was going to pay her back for her injuries against him. She never knew whether or not he was going to up and leave her when she was most desperate. And their doubts and suspicions only served to produce a paradox effect, tying them together yet keeping them apart at the same time.

In spite of her own mistrusts, she wasn't too sure Mugen was entirely off in his uncertainties. She had no idea what she planned to do once her time was up and the kid was born. In her head she wanted nothing more than to squat, drop, and run. Leave it all behind and pretend it never happened, move on with her life. But she couldn't say what life had in store for her, so she could never foretell what she would and wouldn't do. Right now it was best to take it one day at a time. She would deal when it was time to deal.

And those were the last thoughts to slip through her head before the rusted, jagged edge of a dagger was rudely shoved against her jugular.

"Don't even breath."

Fuu instantly froze, she could feel the warm breath of someone panting against her cheek as the voice hissed his command in her ear. The razor sharpness of the blade scratched uncomfortably against her tender skin. Her own breath quickened, her muscles tensed when an arm grabbed her from behind, hauling her against a sturdy chest. "What do you want?" She whispered fearfully. Why did she have to send Mugen off for water? She wasn't even that thirsty!

"I said-!I said…….Fuu?"

The voice trailed off and she could feel, rather than see, his eyes on her, though in her precarious position she was unable to turn her head to look at him. Before she knew what was happing she was spun around and slammed against the same tree she had thrown up behind, the dagger still at her throat. She could see the man clearly now, and his eyes did indeed look to be scanning her over. Inspecting her, somewhat. He was tall, lanky, and young, maybe Jin's age. His skin was dirty and dark, and his hair unkempt and unclean. There was a scar crossing over his jaw, and he was missing his left eye; a bandana slanting over the disfigurement and tying at the back of his head. His clothes were torn and ragged with knife cuts and rips, hanging off his body like Spanish moss.

"It _is_ you…." He breathed reverently, the dagger casually falling from her throat to her collarbone.

"What're you talking about? Who _are_ you?" She gasped, pressing herself into the tree as far from him as physics would allow.

He almost looked hurt by her questions and lifted a hand to touch her face worshipfully, ignoring her flinch at his fingers skimming over her cheekbone. "Its me, Tatsuko. Don't you remember?"

Fuu's eyes grew to the size of saucers, her mouth agape. "_Tatsuko_?" She squawked.

His face visibly brightened, a haughty grin full of masculine pride taking over his features. "I knew you couldn't forget me." His voice was virile and husky, his weaponless arm wrapping around her, pulling her to him. There was an unfamiliar roundness pressing against his hips, drawing his attention down between them. "What the hell?"

But the roundness pressing against his gut was nothing compared to the sharpness digging into his back, threatening to skewer him through.

"Your little police friends want you brought in alive, but I think I want you dead a whole lot more. Why don't you try to sway me by dropping your knife?"

It was practically morbid how that vicious tone of voice that once sent dread through her heart now made her sigh in relief. Unfortunately the relief was short lived when the tip of the rusted rapier began to dig and jab into her neck again.

"They're going to kill me anyway so what's the difference? Besides, I like my plan much better." Tatsuko replied, gazing at the smaller girl in his arms.

"And what would that be?" Mugen's fists worked at the hilt of his sword, heatedly watching the tip of the knife dip and dent into the vital area of Fuu's skin.

"You getting that thing out of my back before I slit her fucking throat." Fuu winced when the dagger was pushed deeper into her jugular to punctuate his point.

Gritting his teeth, Mugen tensed, but finally stepped back from the other man, giving him enough room to spin around to face him, Fuu and knife in hand.

Slender fingers shot up to grip the forearm of the hand currently holding the dagger to her trachea. Fuu swallowed the nervous lump in her throat, carefully walking backwards with him as Tatsuko slowly backed away from the pirate.

Mugen kept his eyes on him, examining him, skimming over for any weak point, any opening. He was going to rip this bastard's innards out and make him slurp them down like noodles before he was through with him. His attention finally settled on a spot over the other man's shoulder, a malicious grin working its way over his features. "So what're you going to do with your master plan now?" He sneered.

"I'm going to get the hell out of here and you're going to back off and watch me do it." He answered, pointedly holding the blade closer to her esophagus.

His bite did nothing to wipe the smirk off Mugen face. "Yeah? And how far do you think you're going to get?"

"Far enough." He hissed just before his whole world went black.

Fuu cried out as Tatsuko suddenly went limp behind her, Mugen lunging forward, yanking her away before the armed man had the chance to drop on top of her. Her adrenalin raced through her veins, and she was breathing heavily when she turned to see Jin standing right behind a now unconscious Tatsuko, the four men they had seen before at his back.

"Well that's not very far." Mugen remarked, musing at the motionless body.

"Is his neck broken?" One of the men questioned, moving over to kneel near their captive.

"No, he is only unconscious." Jin replied, stepping back, allowing the others to come and bind up the cataleptic young man, tying his hands behind his back and slinging a noose-like robe around his neck.

"Do you have to tie him up? I mean, look at him! How much of a fight can he put up?" Fuu exclaimed.

A few of the men glanced up at her from their position, as if noticing her for the first time. "We've been hunting this one down for little over a year. We're not going to risk jeopardizing anything." One answered before going back to his work, heaving the wiry criminal, with the help of his companions, onto a horse.

"What do you care if he's tied or not?" Mugen commented.

"I'm just saying. I don't see what good it does." It was eerie to see him now. She could feel her skin crawl to see what had become of him. But somehow, she'd known something like this would be the only future someone like Tatsuko would be capable of attaining.

Mugen grunted, his eyes skimming her over. "What is it with you and getting attached to guys who try to kill you?"

"I have been told that they have a map at their base that could be of some use to us." Jin informed, moving over to them.

"So we've got to follow them back? Is that what your saying? How many fucking detours are we going to take? I'm getting sick of this." Mugen griped but began to walk with Jin after the other guards none the less.

Well, she got what she wanted. Fuu rubbed her hands up and down her arms comfortingly; her attention straying to the soiled shirt still strewn a few feet away from the tree she'd been held up against. Picking it up, it dripped with odorous bile but she hardly noticed and wrung it out, folding it to her chest. It was like her body was on autopilot and her mind millions of miles away. What was going to happen? Should she try to speak with Tatsuko? Why would she, now of all times?

"What're you standing there for? Lets go!" Mugen called back at her. "You're precious town is waiting!" He jeered.

Fuu nodded dispassionately, moving on the path they were taking but making no effort to keep up. "He wouldn't have killed me." She whispered, more to herself than aloud. Yes they were going to another village, she would be able to eat, bathe, and if they earned enough money, sleep in an actual room.

She had gotten what she wanted. It just wasn't what she expected.

----------------------------------------------------------

They were going to kill him. Fuu hadn't moved from her spot directly outside the jailhouse since she finally managed to coerce Mugen into leaving her alone for the day and taking the body-guarding job. She stood there, still holding the vomit soaked shirt in her arms as if she didn't even notice it. He was sentenced to death, effective tomorrow morning.

_'Go talk to him, Fuu.' _Her mind urged her. But what was she supposed to say to him? They'd never involved themselves in an actual conversation with one another before. In all reality, his name was practically the only thing she knew about him. He was the first boy she'd seen unclothed. She'd let him touch her chest, she impaled herself on his hardness, she let him climax inside of her, and yet she didn't know his favorite color. She didn't know which season he liked best, or any of his hobbies other than pick-pocketing and stealing. She knew nothing of his past, his parents, or if he had any siblings. She didn't even know what he had done to gain the death sentence, though she could certainly imagine.

They'd been chasing him for more than a year. She doubted they would be treating him with home-style hospitality now that they'd caught him. Then again, he wasn't exactly the poster child of piety and goodness himself. Judging by what she remembered of him she was sure if this was the sentence he was given it was more than likely the sentence he deserved.

But as much as she hated to admit it, he was a part of her life. He was a part of her childhood. The only remaining part she knew of. She hadn't any friends back then, so committed to taking care of her mother and keeping what was left of her little family afloat she was never left with any time to make them. She wasn't going to kid herself and say she _liked_ Tatsuko. She didn't. He was a bully, a thief, and an ungrateful cad that would sooner run a knife through your heart than look at you. And she involved herself with him.

She'd unknowingly turned a small part of herself over to him. At the time she was too young to know what that actually meant. And now she knew. At first she thought it funny that she had never forgotten him whereas she couldn't even remember her boss of three years' name. It was funny that she could remember someone she didn't even like just as well as she could remember her mother, father, and almost groom. It was funny that she still occasionally compared other men to him, of course the comparisons where always the negative ones involving how much better the other man was to him, but still.

In doing what she did she'd ensured that she would always have his memory with her. She would always remember how she was feeling that day, that moment, in the rice field. How angry, curious, and excited she had been. There was no love, there wasn't even like. But there it was. And there it always would be. In her mind and with her forever. And what really was there left to say? Everything that needed to be said was pretty much said in that alley way.

_---flashback---_

_"You don't get it do you? I have to leave tonight, and I'm taking you with me, Fuu!" He growled at her, gripping her shoulders, giving her a hard shake. She could hear a bit of pleading in his angry, desperate voice, but no pity chord in her heart was struck for the grave he'd dug himself into. _

_A tapered eyebrow rose in disbelief at his urgent proposal. "Have you lost your mind, completely? I'm not leaving my life, my job, my _mother_ here just to go running off to starve with you." Fuu scoffed, shoving him away from her._

_ For a moment he let himself be pushed back, standing there and staring at her incredulously, as though Tatsuko truly didn't think she would refuse him when he needed her most. Then he became cold, an icy fury working its way into his face. _

_Fuu squeaked in surprise when he grabbed her harshly, jerking her to him and getting in her face. "I'll tell her everything, Fuu. If you don't meet me here tonight I'll come to you precious little home and tell your mother _everything_." He threatened. _

_---end flashback---_

She wasn't stupid. She'd known he would never hurt her. So she left him there and never saw him again until now. Fuu never once regretted her decision, but at this moment she knew how right it had been. Fuu wondered if she'd gone with him if she would be kneeling right there next to him on that death podium tomorrow.

He looked different than when she last saw him. He was taller, more worn and rugged looking, and he'd lost his eye probably in one scuffle or another he somehow managed to get himself into. More than likely he had finally met a man that could put him in his place. Fuu sighed nostalgically. In a way, to her, he would always be the tall, older boy with the dark skin and the dirty, calloused hands. The boy who stole women's market money, the boy who beat up the other boys for fun, the boy she knew would never amount to much. She knew he was nothing more than a runaway carriage, fast and furious and soon to crash. She was just glad she'd gotten off when she did. Her mother told her often enough that boys like that were not for girls like her. Boys of his kind should stick with their own. Fuu was meant for better, her mother would tell her. And she was glad Tatsuko never confessed to her what had gone one between them.

Now, though, he would never get the chance to tell _anybody_. She felt a chill go through her, peppering her skin with goose-pimples. He was the last link to her past, the last link to her other life. A life where her mother still kissed her cheek every morning, a life where she still dealt with annoying customers at the local teashop, a life that seemed simpler in comparison. And tomorrow that link would be severed. It sent a disturbing tingle straight to her stomach every time.

"What are you doing?"

Fuu jerked out of her reverie, twisting around to look at him when he came up behind her. She hadn't even heard his approach. "Nothing."

"You have been standing here for a very long time."

"Why, were you watching me?" Fuu remarked, half joking.

The samurai's attention went to the jailhouse as well, probably trying to see what it was that fixated her so. "Yes."

She wasn't sure how to respond to the blatant admission, so she simply resumed her task of watching the prison before her. The silence stretched out for longer than she would prefer, but she didn't know what to say, and Jin didn't appear to mind the endless oblivion of stillness. She wondered if he could read her, if he'd made some sort of connection between her and Tatsuko. She was grateful when he finally decided to break the quiet.

"Did you know him?" He queried coolly.

His question caught her off guard and her gaze flickered to him, slightly nervous. "Why?"

"When we were taking him back he mentioned your name while he was still unconscious." His said staring ahead.

"Oh." What was she supposed to say? She didn't dare tell him the truth. Why couldn't he ever quiz her about the good things she did in her life? She would love to tell him all about that. "I did know him, just not much about him, I guess." She answered truthfully.

"I see." Jin nodded.

Again it seemed the entire town was hushed and all noise drained from the area. The two stood together, staring at the jailhouse and Fuu accepted the quiet between them. She was grateful he didn't inquire more about her relationship to Tatsuko, she wasn't so sure she could continue to give him such honest answers. She usually didn't give such confessions regarding things she wasn't exactly proud of.

"Do you want us to break him out?"

Fuu started at that, her eyes going to him to see if he had gone insane but he didn't even look at her, his focus remaining on the prison like he'd said nothing out of the ordinary. A sad little smile lifted her lips and she too turned back to the jail. He wasn't joking, he really would help Tatsuko escape if she asked him to. And she didn't delude herself into thinking there would be an 'us' doing the breaking out. Mugen would never help. Gazing at the holding area she could see bars lining some of the windows. Tatsuko was more than likely in a deeper cell, something in the cellar probably. Something small, deep, dark, and dank. She mused at what he would do once he was out, and Jin _would_ get him out. The samurai left no task half completed. And how long would it be until all their efforts were made in vain and he ended up right back where he started. "No." She all but whispered. "No, don't do that." Tatsuko lived his life for himself, and apparently he would end it that way too. She wasn't going to pretend this was all one big misunderstanding and he was given such a grave sentence simply because nobody liked him. No, he hadn't changed, and he would have had to pay for his misdeeds one day or another.

She felt Jin nod at her request. "I take it your shift is over?" She asked and again received a curt 'Hn' in response. "Have you found a place to sleep?"

"Yes. I've also purchased another map, though it is a map one of the guards recommended himself." He replied.

"Good idea." She chuckled at their recent misadventures with a map of a more questionable quality. "Well, if you're all set then I should probably be going. I lost track of time and I still have to clean this up." She said holding up the reeking haori. "But we'll meet back here tomorrow, right?"

Jin nodded in affirmation still not moving his attention from the building before him.

Fuu smiled at him acceptingly, motioning to be on her way. "Good night, then." She replied beginning to make her way back to where she and Mugen parted.

"I would like to apologize."

Her feet stopped in their tracks and Fuu pivoted to look at him, puzzled. "What?"

"There has been ill-will between us, and I believe my words to be cause of it. And for that I apologize." He answered, now facing her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked confusedly.

"You came searching for me only out of concern, and in return I called you childish. I am sorry."

"Oh, that." She fidgeted now uneasy with the topic, remembering that day in the forest. Yes, there had been some bad blood between them since. But she'd let it slip her mind in light of recent events.

"My reaction was inappropriate and I ask your forgiveness." He requested calmly and coolly.

Fuu shook her head negatively. "No, I came on too strong. I understand why you said what you did." She admitted uncomfortably.

"When you found me, I was not in the most collected states of mind. Because of this I believe some words came out more severe than they were meant." He explained.

Her eyes met his for the first time in a long time and she was reassured by the sincerity she saw there. "Well, thank you for telling me. And I forgive you." She smiled. "But, I meant what I said back then; and I understand that nothing's ever going to come of it. So its ok." She said a smile still at her lips though her eyes had taken on a sadder hue. Jin said nothing and she shuffled about awkwardly. "I do have to go, though, and you should get some rest. Goodnight, Jin." Fuu gave him a final wave before rounding on her heel and taking a short cut to where Mugen would surely be getting off his job.

Unwashed haori in hand she never saw the samurai's eyes follow her steadily into the night.

----------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take her long to arrive at the feudal lord's house. The home wasn't that far from the village itself but the farm and fields behind it stretched for miles. This one family could very well own most, if not all, of the town land itself. Her eyes scanned around the vast estate, hoping to find a rain barrel she could snag and dunk the odorous shirt in. Strolling around the home she eyed the construction and decorations. It vaguely reminded her of Muharu's house. She was curious to what bride he was given after her dismissal. Her mother commented on it once, 'Probably some dull, lifeless thing' she remarked flippantly, 'They have traded a prized swan for a headless chicken' she mocked, pinching little Fuu's cheeks lovingly.

"I thought we were going to meet back at the guard base?"

Fuu looked over her shoulder to see Mugen standing a little ways behind her, obviously recently exiting the home himself. He looked tired but was trying not to show it, though she could see the lines around his eyes deepened with fatigue. "I thought it'd be easier if I just met you here." She replied.

The pirate yawned, either accepting her answer or deciding it simply wasn't worth questioning over. "Fine, lets go then." He said wrapping a hand around her wrist.

"Do you think they have a rain barrel anywhere that I could borrow?" She asked, letting him pull her along as he tracked through the field behind the home.

"What for?" He yawned again, and his pace was sluggish and lazy.

"I thought I'd clean this up a bit." She said raising the shirt in her arms. "I can't believe you went to work practically half naked."

"I was dressed." He protested. "I can't believe you've been walking around with that shit-rag all day."

Fuu scowled at him, wanting to yank her hand away but knowing it wasn't worth the fight. "Instead of making fun of me you should be thanking me, you ingrate." She bit out.

Mugen snorted obnoxiously and chuckled. "I got enough money for food tomorrow, but-"

"But not enough for a room." Fuu finished with a sigh of disappointment. It was always one or the other, never both.

"Can't always get what you want." Mugen observed.

"Of course not." She countered bitterly. "Where are we going anyway?" She inquired curiously, coughing when a stray piece of sugar cane batted into her mouth.

"I found a place or us to stay." He responded brushing flailing canes and overgrown wheat-grass out of the way.

"Where-oh." It was then that a large barn came into view over the field. "Won't they notice?"

"This place is too far behind their house to go to regularly. Plus they're all too fucking lazy to do a chore like this." He retorted.

"Hey, they have a rain barrel!" Fuu exclaimed rushing up to the side of the barn, and sure enough the large cask was almost full to the lid with clear water.

Walking up to the front, Mugen pushed the doors open, glad for the little resistance they gave against the grass.

"Mugen, think we can get this inside?" She asked, examining her reflection in the water.

" 'We'? You mean can _I_ drag that thing in here?" Mugen corrected moving over to the tub.

"It sounded a lot nicer the way _I_ said it." Fuu retorted as Mugen grunted, hefting the wide container up and hauling it into the barn.

She followed him into the hangar, frowning when he dropped the barrel in the middle of the room, water sloshing off the sides of it. "Watch it! You're gonna spill it!" She scolded hurrying over to make sure not too much had slipped out.

"I can haul it back out there if you think you can get off your ass and do it better." Mugen snapped.

"Why don't you just go to sleep if you going to be all moody." She remarked testily, dipping the smelling haori in the water.

"Me? You're the one who's been flying of the handle every five minutes for no fucking reason!" He exclaimed.

Abruptly throwing her hands up in the air, Fuu gave a dramatic sigh. "Fine! You did an awesome job, thank you, Mugen, for bringing the tub in here so I can clean _your_ clothes!"

"Whatever." Mugen grumbled, throwing himself exhaustedly into the hay.

Shaking her head at his trigger temper, she let it go and continued to wring the filth out of the shirt. Sometimes she wished there was sort of 'stop' lever she could pull on him. If there was one stupid thing or another they would somehow find a way to fight over it, no subject was too small or too pointless.

"Did you know they're giving that guy death?" He drawled sleepily.

Her eyes flitted to him for a moment, he was laying back in the hay, one hand resting on his stomach while the other was strewn carelessly over his eyes. It was a wonder he didn't pass out the minute his back touched the ground. "I heard."

His chest rumbled with an amused chuckle. "He's got a nice track record on him. Theft, assault, rape, murder, sodomy, and a whole lot of others I can't remember."

Tensing uncomfortably, her hands fisted in and out of the water. It seemed she was right yet again. So why didn't that make it any easier? "Can we not talk about this?"

Mugen idly lifted his elbow, peeking out from underneath his arm at her. "What's your problem?"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" She added irritably.

Deciding not to push the subject he merely eyed her suspiciously. He'd gotten there soon enough and was sure the guy hadn't done anything to her. Not anything to get her so worked up over. His train of thought stopped at muffled noises coming from outside.

"I don't think I can get this much cleaner." Fuu stated, holding the dripping haori up for inspection.

"Sshh!" Mugen hushed, holding his hand up, signaling her to remain quiet.

She didn't argue, instead decide to be still and listen for whatever it was he heard. The noise came again, this time louder and she froze in panic, eyes wide and staring at the doors like they were going to burst open any minute.

Carefully moving himself into a crouched position he motioned for Fuu to come, grabbing her when she drew near enough and sneaking quickly over to one of the ladders leading to the hay rafters above. "C'mon." He instructed, his voice almost inaudiable, his hand on her backside pushing her up the steps.

Fuu climbed quickly and cautiously, pulling herself onto the rafters, Mugen at her heels. Hay, grass, and compacted haystacks littered the wooden ledges, taking up most of the space. The voices outside became clearer and Fuu dove behind one of the bigger walls of hay, tugging Mugen with her just as the doors opened. The sound of footsteps and clopping hooves reverberated off the walls, followed by the clicking of a locked stall.

"Naughty animal, I should have left you for the wolves." Came a feminine voice.

Peeking over the edge, Fuu watched a servant girl with braided hair lead a large, dark colored yak into one of the pens, taking the rope from its neck and shutting the door after it. She appeared to see nothing amiss as she hung up the leash and left, re-closing the barn opening behind her.

Fuu exhaled sharply, her body going lax with relief. "Maybe we should stay up here. It might be safer in case somebody gets up before us in the morning." She advised, crawling out of their hiding space. The rafters were very close to the ceiling, which made it too difficult to try standing up.

Finding the ladder again she placed the soaked shirt on the edge, hanging it to dry for tomorrow. A light pitter pattering against the roof announced the beginning of a storm coming. She felt bad for the servant who had to walk back in it and hoped Jin found better shelter than camping outside. Reaching up, she tugged out her chopsticks and pins, tucking them in her robes for safe keeping.

Mugen shrugged out of his red outer shirt, throwing it carelessly behind him. He lazily scratched at his chest before letting himself fall back into the hay and wheat, rolling onto his back and making himself at home.

She ran a hand through her tousled locks, leaning back against the wall to listen to the rain. It was relaxing, like a rocking chair gently swaying you to sleep. This must be the calm before the storm everyone was always warning about. "Mugen?"

The pirate grunted, shifting about trying to find a snug position. "Hn? What?" He grumbled tiredly.

Indolently twisting a piece of hair around her pinky finger she pondered at the unease coming into her gut. "Do you think the Shogunate will ever catch you? Or if you'll ever be taken back to prison?" She whispered softly.

His eyes opened at this and he looked at her fixedly through his narrowed gaze.

Fuu glanced away awkwardly at his stare. "I'm just saying, your bounty's probably pretty high by now." She rambled.

Mugen chuckled, raising a scarred eyebrow at her. "Why? You gonna turn me in?" He jeered.

She laughed amusedly, the mood lightening. "I wasn't going to. But I _should_. I definitely wouldn't turn down _that_ kind of money."

Relaxing back into his bedding he snorted humorously. "Yeah, I bet."

Rubbing a kink out of her shoulder, she was still giggling slightly, watching him out of her peripheral vision. What would happen if he were caught? He had been caught before so it wasn't like he was invincible. Was he destined for the chopping block like Tatsuko? Both men were idiots that lived recklessly, so how much longer until they died recklessly too? For Tatsuko it was tomorrow, when would it be for Mugen?

He started at the sudden weight settling onto his stomach. Glimpsing down, Mugen found a head of chocolate hair splayed across his torso, Fuu using his abdomen as a pillow while the rest of her body nestled itself in the hay to the side of him. "They wouldn't just put you in prison this time, you know." She murmured.

"What the hell's bringing all this on?" He questioned, unsure of what to do with her new attention. She hadn't willingly touched him this intimately since their twisted fuck-and-go relationship ended shortly after Mukuro tried to kill him.

She breathed sadly at the strange regret weighing her down. "I don't know. All this death is depressing, I guess."

"What's 'all this death'? _One_ asshole is being executed tomorrow." He balked.

"Because he had people after him, Mugen! You and Jin are doing the same thing, you don't think you're going to get caught someday?" Fuu retorted.

"Well you can calm down because I'd have killed Jin before anyone got to the bounty on his head."

Fuu rolled her eyes. "I'm serious."

"Me too." Mugen countered.

"And you? What happens to you? You don't think somebody will come after you too?"

"What do I care? Its their grave." He groused, shifting his shoulder away from an upturned nail poking into him.

"Maybe now, but they're going to keep sending stronger assassins. What happens when they finally send one that's too strong?" She pressed, looking up at him.

"Then I'll get stronger too, stop asking stupid questions." He yawned, throwing his arm back over his eyes.

She sighed and laid back down on his stomach, accepting his answer for now. Maybe he was right. It was dumb to compare him to Tatsuko. Mugen wouldn't have let himself get caught like that. Granted he was no genius mastermind but his instincts had served him well so far. Perhaps they would serve him for a little longer.

"Besides, if I ever did get caught I'd be taking your ass down with me. So we don't even have to worry about that." He added exhaustedly.

----------------------------------------------------------

In the morning they snuck back out of the barn, though Mugen decided to be hard to wake for once. They traveled back to the front of the jailhouse were Fuu told him they were to meet Jin. Upon arrival she stopped, frozen in her tracks at the podium moved in front of the jail. She lipped her lips anxiously, her throat promptly going desert dry. "Where's Jin? Its time to go." She urged.

Mugen threw a sidelong glance at her. She certainly seemed antsy this morning. He yawned, stretching his shoulders out, still trying to wake up. He would have to remember to pick up some food on their way out.

A crowd was beginning to gather around them and Fuu was becoming strangely claustrophobic. Growling frustratedly, she hopped up to see over heads when she caught a glimmer of navy robes and inky hair. "Is that him?" She exclaimed, tugging at Mugen's sleeve to get his attention.

"Hm?" Mugen started, seeing what she wanted and following her eagerly pointing finger over the crowd. "Yeah, that's fish face." He clarified, going back to picking at the wax in his ear.

"JIN! Over here!" She called, waving her hands wildly.

Rolling his eyes, he sent her resentful glare. "Knock it off, you're not his fucking fan-dancer." He bit out.

"Mind your own business." She retaliated, though stopping her flapping around once she saw that Jin noticed where they were. "Ok, he's coming over."

"No kidding." He replied cynically.

Fuu ignored his childish grudges and silently hurried Jin along, faster towards them. "letsgoletsoletsgo." She chanted under her breath.

"What?" Mugen asked, not hearing her.

The sudden beating of drums cut off her mantra and she felt her heart turn to ice. Her breath quickened and her palms grew wet and clammy. Everyone turned to the stand, their attention on the thudding sound of percussion. _'Dum..Dum..Dum..' _Fuu could hear it blaring in her ears as if there were a million of them. The whole town was devoid of sound and the only thing that could be heard now was that terrible beating; like a giant pulse. Turning slowly away from Jin she, too, looked to the platform.

Several guards were leading a man with ropes up the steps and onto the stand. She didn't want to look in the first place and now she couldn't turn away. The drumming thumped in time with her heart, so much so that she almost thought it were her heart beating so loudly and not the maniacal instruments. As they lead Tatsuko to kneel on the stage she began to sweat in rivets. He looked bloody, beaten, and battered. His missing eye no longer covered, the socket bare and naked to the air, his only good eye was now blackened and badly swollen, blood dripped from random cuts on his body and head, mixing with the dirt and sweat on his skin. His hands were tied at the wrist behind his back and blood crusted around the rope.

There wasn't a sound in the crowd, no one could speak, no one could breath, just the steady pounding of the drums. _'Dum...Dum...Dum…'_, unstoppable and relentless. Fuu's lungs refused to work and there appeared to be no air left in the world. What was she supposed to do? What could she do! He did this to himself! There was nothing she could do to stop it!

Then why did she feel like her intestines were twisting themselves into bows and knots? A man, she could only guess to be the executioner, came onto the stage behind Tatsuko, sharpened sword firm in hand. Tatsuko finally raised his head, cringing with the effor, and glanced into the crowd.

And their eyes met instantly. Fuu's lip quivered and her hands wouldn't stop shaking as he stared at her. He looked like he wanted to call out to her but thought better of it at the last second, instead straightening his spine and lifting his chin in defiance. No mercy pleas, no tears, no screams of terror at what he knew was going to happen. Her heart dropped to her feet, watching the executioner come closer. _'Dum…Dum…Dum…'_

_---flashback---_

_Tatsuko came ambling through the doorway with no money to pay. This time her eyes followed him with something other than annoyance and exasperation. They strayed to him when she knew her mother wasn't looking, this man, this boy that her father would never approve of. This boy that her father would supposedly turn over in his grave were she ever to associate herself with._

_---end flashback---_

No! There was no reason for her to feel like this! He was nothing but a pathetic bully and thug then and he hadn't changed at all! He'd gotten _himself_ into this! He deserved this for what he'd done! Why was it so quiet? Why wasn't anybody talking? Would they stop it with that stupid drumming! The ruthless beating sucked all the oxygen out of the area, making it hard to breath, hard to _think_! Bile rose in her belly, her eyes going wider when the swordsman stopped behind Tatsuko. _'Dum…Dum…Dum…'_

_---flashback---_

_Dirty, calloused hands rose, gently moving over the flatness of her chest, taking her attention away from the swaying gold of the pasture. For the first time, Fuu actually observed his face. It was as bronze as the rest of his skin…_

_---end flashback---_

The executioner gripped the hilt, raising his arms. Fuu's eyes followed the sword up into the air with a sense of horror and morbid fascination. This criminal was nothing more than a boy! A stupid little boy! He'd come into her teahouse, he'd known her mother, he'd beaten up the other village boys! She didn't like him but he was the minute stain on her life, ugly and shameful but there, and cutting it out meant cutting into that life as well. Why was she feeling like this, she shouldn't, there was no reason, but Kami, THAT STUPID DRUM! _'Dum…Dum…Dum' _Fuu clenched her eyes shut impossibly tight as the sword came down, cutting through the air like butter.

_---flashback---_

_"I've never had a woman on top before, I like it. I like you." He confessed, watching her with worship in his eyes._

_"You don't get it do you? I have to leave tonight, and I'm taking you with me, Fuu!" He growled, gripping her shoulders, giving her a hard shake._

_"Why'd you stop?" He breathed out, his voice husky and virile._

_---end flashback---_

_SSHHLINKK!_

_'Dum…Dum.'_

A heavy, sickening thud followed the slick sound of steel slicing through muscle, skin, and bone. The drumming stopped, something in her was severed, all at once the air flooded back into the world, and everyone regained their ability to move and speak. She opened her eyes and it seemed Fuu was the only one still left unable to breath. Her eyes stayed on the dirt ground, unable to move to anything else for fear of looking ahead. And that was simply not an option.

People shifted and moved by her, the spectacle over and now uninteresting. Fuu swallowed the bile back down to her stomach, her lip still trembling. People were talking, moving, gossiping, and yet all she could hear was a horrible silence. The drums stopped and left a hushed quiet in her ears.

"I spent my money on supplies. Save your wages until we need more food."

She hadn't even noticed Jin's approach until he began speaking to Mugen. She instantly whipped around, turning to her companions and keeping her back to the stage. This whole village felt unclean and left her with an ugly taste in her mouth.

"I bet its pretty damn easy to spend that money when you still owe me a ryu, asshole." Mugen commented.

"I do no-"

"Jin, have you looked at the map? Do you know where we're supposed to go next?" Fuu interrupted.

The samurai stopped at her curious outburst before giving a curt nod. "Yes-"

"Then lets _go_!" She growled, snatching their sleeves and yanking them along, out of the town.

----------------------------------------------------------

U kno wut I just noticed? This fic has the most reviews on You guys r the greatest u make me very very happy and I wanted 2 thank you for it

Much luv

The Deni Pie


	8. Amphetamine Darlings

Wow, its getting harder and harder to keep myself from starting on the sequel to this fic. Its not even so much of a sequel as it is a continuation and final completion of The Electra Complex, because I just don't think TEC is fully complete(even w its own ending) until the end of the sequel which I'm really getting into and I think the fans of _this _fic will possibly love the continuation more than TEC.

And u kno wut I found weird? I always have _exactly_ 10 more reviews on than I do on Like always exactly 10. I just thought that was kinda bizarre. But I thank everybody for reviewing and encourage ppl 2 do it more. I mean really, why would authors ever submit their fics to fiction sites other than 2 get reviews? Cuz ya notice how authors who get _none, _stop writing the story a lot of the times. I like 2 think its not so much us fishing for compliments, as it is we just gotta make sure u guys r still reading this crap and paying attention and we're not just typing out our asses for no good reason.

Much luv

The Deni Pie

----------------------------------------------

T h e E l e c t r a C o m p l e x

----------------------------------------------

_In the pretend world  
We all are very awake  
In the pretend world  
We all look sterile and fake  
In this atmosphere  
We all could chatter for days  
In the pretend world  
We never admit our mistakes_

But in the real world  
Were hiding alone and ashamed  
And we cant live while  
Because were addicted to pain  
You see I cannot feel this  
No matter how you try  
In the real world  
We cant deny

In the pretend world  
We gaze into empty eyes  
We have to amuse ourselves  
With adultery tales and white lies

But in the real world  
Where fools tormented for sport  
We just stitch up our mouths  
_So we cant admit or retort  
You see I cannot say this  
Please don't ask me why  
In the real world  
We cant deny_

You see I cannot feel this  
No matter how you try  
In the real world  
We cant deny

You see I cannot say this  
Please don't ask me why  
In the real world  
We cant deny

In my pretend world  
We all are very awake  
In this atmosphere  
We all look starstruck and vague  
You see I never loved you  
No matter how you tried

In the real world  
There's no goodbye

'In a Pretend World' – Scarling

----------------------------------------------

This was it. Fuu's breath caught in her throat, all the things she thought she would feel when this time came were in a state of suspended animation. Inhaling deeply she began to approach the man on the hill meditating besides a traditional looking house. He was just as she remembered. Raven hair swept up and tied back, shining like liquid ebony, fair skin covered in customary samurai garb, powerful, broad shoulders melting into the strong arms that once held her so closely. She moved closer until her shadow blocked the sunrays cascading on his face. "K-Kasumi Seizou?" Her voice came out hoarse and childish, making her clear her throat in embarrassment.

The man opened his eyes revealing a pair of majestically dark orbs looking up at her expectantly. "Yes?" He said standing up, the very height of him looming over her as it did when she was a child.

Fuu searched those onyx eyes, scanning for any traces of recognition or remembrance. Her fingers curled into angry fists when she found none. "You don't even recognize me do you, you creep?" She hissed.

He seemed noticeably taken aback by her sudden outburst, quickly regaining himself before addressing her. "I am sorry, you must have me mistaken for someone else."

"Its me! Fuu! I'm not mistaken!" She lashed out, her fists clenching and unclenching with the ever-increasing temptation to find a more violent outlet for her anger.

Looking her over he appeared to be patiently contemplating the best way to deal with her temper. "Gomen nasai, but I do not know you." He said.

"Don't say you don't know me, you jerk, I'm your daughter!" She shouted back. "You left me and my mother without even thinking of us! She's dead now! Did you know that? She's dead and you never knew! You never cared to know!" She screamed, tears coming into her eyes as she pummeled his chest.

Her attacks didn't look like they even fazed him. "You _must_ have me mistaken for someone else." He repeated more firmly. "I do have a daughter, but she is only a little girl."

"Stop saying that!" She sobbed furiously. "Stop acting like you don't know me!"

The door behind him opened but Fuu couldn't see over him to who it was. "Tou-san?" A little voice came from within the doorway.

Fuu abruptly stopped pounding at him, it wasn't doing her any good either way. She sniffled and wiped her nose with her bruised fist. "You started a new family?" Her voice was high from screaming and crying. "My mother used to actually _defend_ you to me when I'd badmouth you." She spat. "But I knew, I knew I was right about you all along."

The older man sighed, looking torn between simply removing her from his land and calmly explaining himself once more. "My condolences for your mother, and I am sorry I am not the man you are searching for; but I am not your father. My apologies, but I must ask you to leave, you are beginning to upset my family."

Her eyes went wide at his casual dismissal of her. Her heart felt like it had stopped beating in her chest when he turned away from her and went to the doorway, stooping down to pick up what looked like a small child. "I _AM_ YOUR FAMILY!" She sobbed but it was as if he didn't hear her. "Don't ignore me!" She shouted, moving up to him only to bump into a wall of nothing. She made a surprised noise at what looked like an invisible wall all around her. Her fingers slid up the un-seeable barrier, settling on the image of her father with another young daughter in his arms. "Don't ignore me." She wept.

"Who was that, tou-san?" The little girl chirped, her back facing Fuu.

"It was no one, little one. Now perhaps you would like to go to market with me?" He suggested running his hand over his daughter's up-kept hair.

The child gasped with delight, eagerly fidgeting out of her father's arms until he settled her gently on the ground. "Can we go now?" She jumped with urgency.

It was then that Fuu got a good look at the little girl as she turned to pull anxiously at her father's hakama. Her tears stopped and her mouth dropped in a startled gasp. It was her.

The man grabbed the girl's hand, tucking his affectionately in his own. "Calm down, Fuu. Your mother might want to go as well."

Fuu awoke in a pool of sweat, bolting up, wheezing heavily and grasping her racing heart. She fought to quell her rapid pulse and heated panting. Her tongue felt dry and heavy in her mouth and she gulped to regain some moisture back to her throat. Slowly her nerves began to settle, her heart faded back into its own beat. She took a deep breath, wanting to push the horrible recent images out of her head.

"You done?"

Her body jumped at the sudden break from the night silence. She twisted to see an exhausted and irate Mugen sitting right next to her. "What?" She puffed.

"Yelling, rolling, moving in your sleep. Are you done? Just curious." He jeered sardonically, his eyes bloodshot from fatigue.

Her hand rose to wipe the sheen of sweat from her brow. "Oh, sorry." She apologized. Why was it so hot all of the sudden?

She lay back down in the grass, eyes on the open sky. The stars looked like they were panting from the heat too. The ruffling sound of shifting grass echoed in her ear as Mugen resumed his own spot on the ground. She tried to forget the dream and think of other things. Jin had once again taken up sleeping accommodations elsewhere but agreed to meet them in the morning. Fuu slid her hand under her neck, fishing out her hair from underneath it and splaying it out on the floor so it couldn't stick to her so irritatingly. Parting her under robes a bit more, she hoped for a cooler breeze to filter through soon. Glancing over at Mugen, she noticed he didn't seem bothered by the heat, or to notice it at all for that matter. Maybe it was just her.

It was as though the further her pregnancy progressed the more abnormal her behavior became. Now she was going through some sort of phase where every nerve in her body appeared to be hyper sensitive to the opposite sex. She wasn't sure whether it was because she was growing quiet self-conscious now that her stomach was ballooning out like crazy or because of her odd shift in hormones. Whatever it was, over the last month she'd been feeling rather…..flirty. The past few villages they'd gone through she'd been very conscious of the abundant male populaces of them. They didn't have to do much, she would simply spy a man or boy she'd taken notice of and the telltale warmth between her legs would automatically turn her into a blushing, giggling, bubbling love idiot.

It'd gotten so blatant that even Mugen had noticed and thoroughly railed at her for it. She'd once gotten desperate enough to let her head accidentally slip onto Jin's shoulder while they were eating. And Mugen bluntly threatened to put her on a leash if she didn't knock it off. It was all very frustrating, more so because no one really knew what was wrong with her or how to fix it. No woman ever mentioned this state of hypersexual sensitivity that accompanied expecting a child. Maybe she was the only one to go through this. Or perhaps it was all in her head and she was going insane.

The same hand that hand parted her robes ever so slightly was now tracing a little circle around her belly button. Could she even have sex anymore? She'd never heard of women or girls in her condition doing such things. Was it possible? Of course various pictures of such came to mind and did nothing to help the growing tingle in her groin. Somewhere down the line her fingers stopped drawing around her belly button and began snaking lower seemingly of their own accord. Just as they reached the place most yearning for touch she regained her head and jerked the mischievous appendage away as if she'd been burned. No! She couldn't do that now. Mugen was right ther-

Mugen was right there. At the mention of him her eyes glanced over at the dozing pirate. He lay on his side facing away from her, his head resting on one arm and the other bent in front of him. She wondered if he would……….No! Fuu yanked her head away, now trying to focus on a random tree. Or anything else that wasn't remotely arousing. There was no way she was starting that again. She remembered how spiteful he had become after they'd stopped sleeping together. She wasn't sure she could go through that all over again. All the hurtful jabs, the aggressive outbursts, the very viciousness he was capable of. It wasn't worth it.

It wasn't worth it to get rid of the insatiable need everything between her hips and knees was screaming at her. So what if she could finally have something sink into her eager heat, have something ram all her wantonness right out of her. Sure it would be positively mind blowing right about now to have rough hands grabbing and snatching at her willing body, to have a rock hard pelvis thrusting her into insanity. But it wasn't worth it. Not worth it one bit. And she would be an absolute moron to think all that nonsense _would _be worth it.

Fortunately, it just so happened that Fuu's current condition had her in a very moronic kind of mood. Which was why she decided it would be ok to get up and crawl over to him. Because it was her hormones making her do this. Not her.

The grass tickled her knees through her nightclothes as she made her way over to Mugen. Her body froze in hesitation when he was near enough for her to touch. What was she supposed to say?……….what was she _thinking_? Who in the world would ever have to coerce _Mugen_ into bed? Rolling her eyes at herself she raised a hand to his shoulder but paused at another doubt. Looking down at herself the only thing she could see _of_ herself was her bulging torso. She squirmed unsurely, what if men weren't attracted to women when they were like this? She certainly didn't _feel_ very appealing.

Of course Mugen had never been very picky before. But it couldn't hurt to help her cause a little, she thought, opening her robe a bit more, carefully sliding one edge down her shoulder. With new confidence in her feminine wiles she shook her head clear of her insecurities and she leaned over him, placing one hand in front of him and one at his back to keep her balance. Tucking a stray tassel of hair behind her ear she reached down to whisper to him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Fuu recoiled in shock as he grumbled at her, eyes still closed and everything about him still looking quite asleep. Her jaw worked for some sort of answer that wouldn't have him mercilessly making fun of her. Unfortunately, there weren't many.

When she didn't respond he lazily slid one eye open, raising an eyebrow at her suggestive clothing arrangement. Was she doing what he thought she was doing? She definitely _looked_ like she was doing what he thought she was doing.

Before he could get the chance to poke fun at her own lapse in judgment she glared at him, taking fistfuls of his haori and yanking him on top of her.

Mugen let himself be pulled before coming to hover above her, resting his weight on all fours. Her robe had slipped down a bit more in their tussling and now revealed more of her newly plump and ripened breasts. His lips twisted into the cocky grin he knew she would personally decapitate her own left leg just to smack off. "You know, I don't think I'm really in the mood tonight." He sniggered, though it was probably hard to take his announcement seriously when his eyes were practically stapled to her chest.

The kink in her jaw was finally popped from falling open so suddenly when she gaped at him. He didn't actually think she was going to _beg_ him, did he? This was beyond unfair! He had the luxury of going to a bordello or picking up the occasional floozy! Whereas she had to take what was available to her because of her current state! Which _he_ put her in! "You're not serious." She deadpanned.

"Like a heart attack." He replied with that same lascivious smirk.

She made a noise of disgust, placing her hands on his chest and shoving him away from her. No amount of pleasure was worth crawling in the dirt for. Especially not in front of him. "Forget it, I changed my mind." She spat, clambering out from under him. She didn't get very far before a familiar set of calloused fingers wrapped themselves around her ankle and dragged her back under him

"Then again," he continued, grabbing her shoulder and pushing her onto her back, "you did wake me up. I think its only fair that you help get me back to sleep." He leered huskily, quickly shrugging out of his haori and undershirt.

Well, it wasn't exactly the retracting statement she wanted to hear, but at least he didn't expect her to coax and plead him into intercourse. And she supposed she could compromise a few of her morals. His hands tugged at the sash to her yukata, fingers slipping between the folds and going straight for the nearest patch of skin. Suddenly it was like her body finally let go of the breath she didn't even know it had been holding.

All at once his hands where everywhere, covering everything, and she swooned at the sensations. He was touching her like it was his last day alive, fingertips searing her sensitive skin, grabbing, claiming, clutching until she couldn't see straight anymore. It was as if her skin was drinking in everything it was neglected. She cringed when we went for her breasts, now too tender to handle so roughly. "Careful." She whimpered, covering his hands with her own, molding and moving them like a puppet master to marionettes; showing him what she could take and what felt the best. He seemed to catch on quickly and she sighed with the careful massage and caresses, nodding her encouragement.

Mugen watched her face, her eyes were closed but now he was sure it wasn't because she was picturing Jin. He almost tore her robes down to her hips, so eager to see more of her, to see what he hadn't in so long. He could actually feel the warmth radiating from between her legs and lowered his hips to press against her. The positioning was a bit awkward with her stomach but that hardly mattered. It was like being picky about a lukewarm stew when you'd been starving for two weeks. "Think they'll stay this way?" He asked, his thumbs running over her stiffened nipples.

Fuu gasped and arched her back into him; perhaps this hypersensitivity had its perks after all. "I don't know." She breathed. "I hope not if it means they'll stay so sore." He lowered his head to her breast, letting his tongue trace her areola and she swore fireworks exploded behind her eyes. Yes, this hypersensitivity _definitely_ had its perks. "Yessss.." She hissed, her arms coming up to hold him to her chest.

A low chuckle vibrated through his throat as she gripped him. Taking her nipple into his mouth be began to suck at her, his other hand moving to massage its neglected twin. He had wondered whether or not she would ever make up with him. He'd told her he wasn't going anywhere before and that she would just have to deal with him. Unfortunately, he didn't know if 'dealing' to her meant barely tolerating his presence for the rest of her life or eventually calling a truce. He was glad it was the latter of the two. They'd never had make up sex before, but he hoped it would become a time-honored ritual after all their spats from now on. She appeared to participate more in this kind of intercourse, then again it could be her weird pregnant persona talking, either way, he still came out the winner.

Her legs opened wider for him, trying to accommodate his larger frame. Her thighs tensed and shook with the need to squeeze something between them. She wanted him to go lower, she wanted him to touch her, but her voice refused to be a willing participant in the act of annexing him from her breasts. She whimpered and mewled at this torture tearing her apart, needing him in two places at once. "Mugen, now." She cried, tugging at his pants.

A thin trickle of something unrecognizable flowed into his mouth, making him pull away in surprise and a little curiosity. His eyes inspected the soft, pale colored orb; his tongue darted over his lips, attempting to find any traces of the strange fluid to examine. Ignoring her pleas for the moment he gripped her breast a little more roughly than she'd taught him.

"Ow!" She squealed, batting at his forearm. "What's the matter with you? That hurts!"

"What's that?" He queried at the odd substance seeping down her nipple.

"I don't know, maybe if you stopped strangling my breast for a second I could see." She gritted out slowly between her teeth.

Mugen let her chest go and sat up to give her enough room. Fuu gave him a final contemptuous look before leaning up on her elbows, her attention darting down where he was staring and sure enough there was an odd opaque liquid sliding down her breast. Her brow furrowed in confusion at the peculiar sight suddenly putting two and two together and making a disgruntled face at the new discovery. "I hope that's not what I think it is." She groaned.

Before she could wipe the offensive substance away, Mugen's hand darted out, swiping some of the liquid on his index finger and promptly popping it into his mouth. "Kinda tastes like milk." He commented.

"Mugen, that's so gross!" She squawked, thoroughly disgusted.

"So that's what it is?" He inquired, reaching down for more when she slapped his hand away.

"Yes, you dummy!" She snapped. "I think that's why they got bigger. I don't have to tell you how women feed babies, do I?" She asked, her face partially going green with the thought.

Mugen snorted in amusement at her discomfort. "Nah, I think I got the picture." He drawled, licking at some of the remaining liquid on his knuckle. "So you're sort of like a human cow?"

Fuu punched his shoulder in outrage, moving to get up and away from him but he refused to budge, gripping her thighs on either side of him to keep her in place. "Then don't touch me if you're so repulsed by this cow!" She growled, pushing at him to get off of her. "I can't help it if this stupid thing you did to me made me fat!" She sniffled.

Firmly pressing her back to the ground he laughed at her, leaning back down to trail his tongue along the milky substance covering her nipple. "I never said you were fat. I said you were like a human cow." He clarified against her chest. "And I've never had a problem with cows." He added more as an afterthought.

As much as Fuu wanted to berate him for his cruel analogies, she couldn't help but relax against his ministrations. She squeaked when he began to suck at the coated nub again, "Quit it, that's gross." She mumbled, finding it hard to sound firm when her muscles and brain felt like mush.

Mugen let the over stimulated bud go, ignoring her yelp at his reprimanding nip to the raw flesh. "You should get used to it. Another month or two and you'll be getting this a lot more." He advised, flicking the rosy pebble with his tongue.

"Don't talk about that now." She murmured. She didn't want to think about what she would and wouldn't be getting in another month or so. The not-so-distant future didn't seem that appealing to her so Fuu tried not to think that far ahead. Besides, there were more concerning matters at hand. Lifting her hips she pressed against him, feeling the familiar hardness pushing back into her. "No more teasing." She almost pleaded.

His fingers snaked down, fully parting her robes and running his hands down her sides before going to the ties to his pants. This would definitely take some inventive maneuvering. But the pirate was nothing if not creative. He would probably have to control himself more this time. She'd complained of soreness in her breasts so she may be sore in other places as well. Plus he didn't want to jostle the kid inside there. Mugen abruptly stopped, his pant strings falling from his hands. There was a kid inside there. "Ah shit." He groaned, falling back to sit on his heels.

Fuu blinked back the passionate glaze fogging her eyes, rising to her elbows confusedly. "What?"

Snarling in agitation, he covered his eyes as if in pain. "I can't do it."

Her eyebrows drew into a perplexed little knot. "What're you talking about? I'm already pregnant, Mugen. You can't make this same mistake twice." She said looking up at him.

"I'm not talking about that!" He uncovered his eyes and looked back down at her, his voice thick with aggravation.

"Then what?" She shot back.

"We can't do this with you knocked up!" He growled, standing up and beginning to pace broodingly.

"_What_!" She got up and reclined on her knees, watching him go back and forth. "Why not?"

"We don't know what that'll do! How do we know I won't go through its brain and its born with a scrambled head?" He retorted coming to stand in front of her.

"I sure hope it doesn't get your outrageous ego." She mocked.

"I'm not joking, what if I hit a thing in there I'm not supposed to?" He balked.

"I don't care." She replied a little to quickly

"I'm serious, what if I poke out its eye or something!" He hollered raising his arms in exaggeration.

Fuu frowned and steadied herself from pouncing on him right there. She so much as looked at Jin, and he yelled at her. She had a conversation with another man, and he yelled at her. She even _discussed_ anything of the opposite sex within hearing range of him, and he yelled at her. And now she was finally easing his childish jealousy and he was having doubts? "Mugen, I don't care if you poke out its eyes _and_ mine. You're free to go off and have whatever girl you want! Me? I'm stuck here and this is all I get! And I will rip you apart with my bare hands if you take that away from me you selfish jerk!" She growled.

"So guess I won't have to worry about _you _being an overprotective mother, will I?" He sneered.

"Oh, you-y-Go to hell!" She spat, standing up and yanking her robes over her shoulders as she stomped away from him onto the other side of the clearing.

She knew this had been a mistake! Rotten, lousy good for nothing! Insulting her just because he was having cold feet! Grumbling curses under her breath, Fuu threw herself down into the grass, a little harder than she meant to but she wasn't going to show _him_ that. Why give the low life the satisfaction? She lay on her side keeping her back to him, but she was sure the furious bulging of tension in her shoulders kept her mood well televised. Moron, he was darn right he wouldn't have to worry about her being an overprotective mother! If he was so concerned with her parenting abilities, or lack there of, then _he_ could just raise the little bundle of uterine destruction _himself _for all she cared!

He could hear her muffled ranting from the other side of the campsite and was tempted to shout back a few slanders of his own. Here he was fighting off his own desires and wants for _her_ well-being and she had the nerve to get pissed off at _him_! "Bitch." He muttered grimly, irritatedly crossing his arms.

"I heard that!" She hollered.

"You were supposed to!" He shouted back, their voices ringing throughout the forest, sending a few flocks of birds flying from their nests.

When was the last time they'd had sex, anyway? Not that he forgot. It was pretty hard to forget a seen like that. It was a personal battle then and he didn't tend to take many things personally. After she dismissed him he was forced to watch her flaunt herself in front of a competitor he wasn't allowed to kill. He could only take it for so long and seeing her finally attempt to take her relationship with Jin to a more physical level snapped something inside him. He'd wanted to hit her, scare the utter shit out of her; he'd wanted to beat her into submission until she promised to never even _look_ at anyone else. And he tried, no one could say he didn't try, and the only thing he got out of that was a valuable lesson. What good did beating her under his thumb one day do if she was only going to come back the next and try to kill him in his sleep? Sure it let him vent his anger out but it never got the desired lasting result.

Now though, she was coming to him like a normal girl would come to her lover. For the first time she wanted him as a man and not as a temporary Jin stand-in. Mugen paused, his angry tirade taking a not so aggressive turn. What the hell was wrong with him? Fuu was offering him sex and he was turning it down. He snarled, wanting to tear his hair out in frustration. But she was still fucking pregnant! He'd never heard of pregnant women screwing around before! There had to be a reason for that! Lashing out angrily he kicked through a nearby ant pile, sending innocent little ant families careening into the air in a mild explosion of dirt. There had to be a way around this! This was a fuck of truce! To turn this down would be like refusing to sign a peace treaty. It may be ceasefire tonight but it'd be all out war in the morning. Then who knew when he'd be able to get her into bed again!

Who was she kidding? She wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. Fuu was far too angry and tense to go to sleep now; plus in an effort to _fake_ sleep she'd screwed her eyes shut so tight it grew into a headache. It looked like she wouldn't have to pretend to be asleep much longer now that she could hear him walking over to her, the grass crunching underneath his feet. She felt him kneel down behind her and she scooted further away from him, keeping her eyes shut to his presence.

"Knock it off. I'm trying to talk to you." He said, reaching out to grab her shoulder only for her to coldly shrug that same hand off and continue ignoring him.

He scowled at her before gruffly snatching the back of her yukata and dragging her up as she squealed at the invasion.

"Leave me alone! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" She had to turn her head to glare at him, still refusing to face him.

"I can help with that." Mugen leered, his arms going around her to pull at her sash.

Fuu frowned and elbowed him. "I don't want to anymore, go away."

"Sure you do," He objected "you're just pissed off right now. But we've done pissed off before." He finally managed to pull her robes down her shoulders despite her struggles.

Exhaling sharply, she allowed herself to give in. She didn't feel much like fighting anymore. "I thought you didn't want to do this while I was pregnant?" She mumbled sourly.

"I didn't say I didn't want to. I said we couldn't." He corrected snaking his fingers down her spine.

"So now we all of the sudden can?" She inquired suspiciously.

"No, but I've got a few ideas." He jeered perversely, massaging her thigh.

A little unease worked into her imagining his 'ideas', but at this point she would've been game for anything. She couldn't take this constant pulsing inside her much longer. She gasped as she felt his tongue slide along the base of her neck. "Wha-what would those be?" She stuttered, finding it hard to form coherent sentences when his touches were so intent on making her stupid.

"Get up, kneel on your knees." He instructed, rising up with her.

Fuu nodded dumbly, feeling his chest bump into her shoulder blades. One arm came to wrap around her, over her breasts, the other continued moving down her back. She swallowed when he caressed the insides of her thighs, occasionally trailing up to trace over her cheeks. It seemed every time he came close to touching that dripping heat between her legs he drew away, his thumb slinking up to draw circles around her tailbone while his fingers played with the silky flesh found there.

Drawing her knees further apart, she encouraged him to stop toying with her, eagerly pushing back to meet him when he came close, and crying out in disappointment when he recoiled once more. Twisting her head she pressed her flushed cheek against his chest, panting helplessly and grasping at his legs behind her. She bit her lip in anticipation when his fingers traced the backs of her knees, creeping up still. And suddenly he jerked up, plunging two fingers into her at once. Fuu's back arched to the point of breaking, her mouth open in a silent 'O'. "ah, Ah! Mugen!" She cried, his digits circling her walls and thrusting into so harshly she bit her tongue. And she was beyond too mindless to care.

A surge of male pride flooded in his chest, and he grinned full of lust as the top of her head touched his chest when she bowed backwards. This way he could easily see her face; watch its endless expressions of fervor as he brought her off. Her muscles began to twitch and clasp around his fingers, her body tensed and her face contorted into a mask of mock-pain. He stiffened when her eyes shot open and met his, her climax plowing through her like tidal wave.

He observed her carefully as she gave a few more shudders and a little cry before falling lax and gasping in his arms. She whimpered when he slowly slid his coated digits out, taking them into his mouth to suck them off.

"That was a definitely a good idea." She panted for air; her head reclined on his chest.

Mugen smirked; reaching down to wipe more of the juices trailing down her thighs. Fuu wearily opened her eyes when he brought the dripping fingers to her lips. She snorted, laughing weakly at his never-ending quest for perversion. "You're so gross." She said, but suckled at the offering nonetheless. She had never tasted herself on anyone before, it was an odd tangy flavor, not good, but not bad either. Taking his cleaned fingers from her mouth he brought her up firmer against him when she began to slouch.

Fuu could feel the stiffness of him bearing against her from behind. She wondered if it was painful for him, to do this to her and not be able to satisfy himself in the process. Her hand idly made patterns on his knees; fingertips moving slowly up his leg. She noticed the further she went the more anxious he became, impatiently waiting for her attention. The aftermath of orgasm still pumped through her veins, making her lightheaded and unfathomably relaxed. Gently tracing up the middle of his pants with her nails she heard his breath catch in his throat, his arms unconsciously gripping her tighter. She felt him throb against her fingertips even through his hakama.

An almost painful grunt tore through him when she finally cupped him through his clothes. He had only just begun to thrust with her ministrations when she suddenly stopped, dragging a noise of protest from him before she turned to face him. He watched her hands move down to the ties to his pants, carefully undoing the strings without tangling them. The ties fell apart evenly and he lifted his hips to let her tug his hakama down to his knees.

She tucked herself under his chin, not yet brave enough to look at him while she did this. Dragging her deft fingers down his torso she gripped him gently, marveling at the peculiar texture. It was like iron wrapped in velvet. He was clutching her hips now, chafed nails digging into her skin. Fuu steeled her nerve and began to move, trying to experiment between speed and grip. "Mugen," She whispered self-consciously, "I don't know how."

Apparently she had no idea how hard it was to bring comprehensive thought to his brain when she still had her fingers wrapped around his cock. "What?" He mumbled, his mind begging her to forget conversation and continue.

"I don't know how to do this." Fuu confessed. "I never did it before."

His eyes opened to glance down at the top of her head. He was sure she hadn't been a virgin when he took her first, but evidently she hadn't done all that much either. A cocky grin turned his lips at the thought that he was a better lover than her first. Closing his hand around hers he began to show her the rhythm he liked and just how to grasp him.

"Like this?" She asked catching on to the motions.

Mugen hissed through his teeth and nodded. "Keep going." He groaned.

Fuu obeyed and slid her hand up his shaft, circling her thumb over the head, spreading the moisture found there over the tip. Listening to his breath she noticed how it became a little less controlled when she gradually tightened her grip as she tapered up. His hips started to move with her and his fingers dug painfully into her skin.

"Faster." He panted, his eyes clenching shut.

She increased her pace hearing him grunt and gasp with every gentle tug. His arms went around her and squeezed uncomfortably, his chin grinding sorely against the top of her head. Her ribs were beginning to hurt with the pressure when he suddenly went rigid, his breathing stilling in his lungs with an unrecognizable wetness splashing onto her stomach and under her chest.

Fuu was stunned by the new occurrence, her fingers going down to examine the goo seeping down her front. Bringing to her face it looked a lot like the moisture Mugen had pulled from her, only more cloudy and opaque. His rapid panting blew at her hair and she could feel his heart trying to slow down in her ear.

"We should clean up before tomorrow." She reminded.

He nodded against her head, still unable to speak quite yet.

----------------------------------------------

At last they were getting closer to Nagasaki. Apparently there were still some decent people out there willing to gift them with an accurate map. Fuu was also nearing her due date and it was growing more apparent. Her belly was now abnormally swollen and it was becoming harder for her to travel long distances at a time. A small sense of dread began to work its way into her heart the nearer they came to their destination and she wasn't sure what to do about it.

"Lets stop, I want to rest." Fuu announced, trying to sit down without tumbling over.

"You're kidding." Mugen turned to look at her but she'd already managed to plop down into the grass.

"My feet hurt and I want to stop." She declared as a matter-of-factly.

"We just stopped an hour ago!"

"And we're doing it again!" Fuu snapped back.

Mugen growled irritatedly at her. "We're about a mile from a good river. Get up, and we'll stop when we get there. At least there we can get some water and catch something to eat."

"Why can't we take a break there too?"

"Because then it will take us longer to get back on the road." He gritted.

"I'm not moving, Mugen. I can't get up and sit down at the drop of a hat anymore, ya know." She replied coolly.

"We know we are on the right track to Nagasaki. A little extra time getting there will not matter now." Jin intervened.

"You sure like to take her side a lot." Mugen spat suspiciously.

"If you want to go so bad then go!" Fuu started. "Go get your water and your fish and I'll meet you up there."

"So you can bitch at me for leaving you here when you get there?"

"If that's how you want to be I won't even want to _talk_ to you later!" She glowered up at him.

"Whatever. You coming or not?" He asked harshly, looking over his shoulder at Jin.

"I will stay. Someone should keep watch over her condition." He said glancing at Mugen condescendingly.

"Fucking liar, you're just saying that because you can't fish." He jeered, pivoting on his heel and continuing on without them.

Fuu stuck her tongue out behind him, watching him go on alone. Of course he didn't get very far before he spat a few choice curses and abruptly turned around. She glared at him, ready to throw an insult or two when he stomped over to her. As it happened, she didn't get the chance before he grabbed her elbow and yanked her up, his other arm bending behind her knees as he hauled her up against him.

"You're such a pain in the ass." He grumbled, carrying her along the road.

She kept quiet, choosing not to say anything and enjoy the ride the best she could. Jin was silent with the rest of them and calmly followed all the way to the river, the only sound being Mugen's under breath ranting.

It wasn't her fault she couldn't travel as well as she used to. She didn't know why he had to constantly hold it over her head. As soon as this thing was out of her she would be fine, it was only a little while longer, he didn't have to make such a big deal out of it. Then again, that was simply how he was. It was Mugen's way or no way. He hated being told what to do and he hated being _kept _from doing what he _wanted_ to do. He was like a little child, so ready so solve anything and everything with a weapon and a fist. It didn't make for a very good friend or anyone to have a normal relationship with, should she ever want one that is, but it did make for a good protector. She basically had to worry about everything _but_ someone hurting her, well, excluding himself of course. Being by the side of an intellectual person would mean happiness, good conversation, and affection, but being by the side of a strong person meant safety and survival. Too bad at the moment she didn't really have a choice on whose side she wanted to stand by.

It didn't take that long to get to the river as he said. A half hour, maybe an hour, and they arrived at a wide river stretching on for miles. Trees lined the plains around it and she would never say it aloud but it _was_ a much better resting spot. She was glad he didn't simply drop her on the ground like she'd expected, he at least had the decency to drop her legs first and give her a running chance at landing on her feet. Fuu wobbled a bit before regaining her balance. She looked around for comfortable camp space, spying a remote spot not that far from the river itself and strolled over to the nearest tree to sit in the shade.

"I will make the fire." Jin commented coolly.

Mugen chuckled low in his throat at that. "I bet you will." He taunted, walking down alongside the river, ferreting out the best fishing spot.

The samurai tossed him a scathing look, going off to collect kindling for the campfire.

Fuu kicked off her sandals, reclining against the tree and watching the men work. She winced, her hands going to her stomach as the pangs started up again. It felt like a million tiny fists and legs were using her womb as a sparring dummy. Not only that but her back had begun to ache as of late as well.

"It is moving again?"

She glimpsed up at the voice, nodding to Jin as the let the small bundle of twigs and small branches down to the ground. "Do you want some help?" She asked, crawling over to the little woodpile.

Jin gave a negative, already arranging the limps appropriately, stuffing a few leaves in the middle.

Fuu understood. Royally sticking it too Mugen wouldn't feel as good if she had to help him do it. "Maybe I can get some more leaves?" She offered, she understood his need to not let the pirate get the last word but she hated feeling so useless.

"No." He replied patiently.

Sighing disappointedly, she accepted his answer and shifted into a more comfortable sitting position. She watched his skilled fingers expertly begin starting the fire, wood twisting against wood, friction heating between them. "You know, its not that big of a deal that you can't catch a fish." She began.

"What are you going to do after you find the Sunflower Samurai?" Jin questioned, still concentrating on the task at hand.

Her brow furrowed at the abrupt change in topic, silent for moment to re-gather her thoughts. "What?"

"What do you plan to do after you've found your Sunflower Samurai?" He repeated.

"Oh, I heard you. I was just surprised." She said, pondering over his question for a minute. "I don't know. I never gave it that much thought." She confessed.

"Do you plan to stay with Mugen?" He inquired.

"_Forever_!" Fuu squawked incredulously.

"You do not mean to stay with him then?" It was odd how he could sound like he was talking to you yet still look so concentrated on his work.

"I don't know. Forever is a really long time. I'd never _planned_ to stay with him at all." She admitted.

"I take it these past events have not gone according to your plan."

Fuu propped her chin up on her palm, exhaling in depression. "No. I don't know how all this happened. Well, I _do_ know _how_ it happened…" She blushed embarrassedly. "I don't know. I guess I'm still waiting to wake up and for this all to be some sort of weird dream. Like I'm going to get up one morning and everything will be like it used to, and we'll all go back to normal."

"Then what would you like to do?" He asked, blowing at the little spark slowly incinerating one of the leaves under the timber.

"I want to get the life I _should_ be living back." She muttered bitterly.

Jin paused his preparation of the fire and spared her an expectant glance over his glasses.

"I was supposed to be married into a respectable family, with an honorable husband and a beautiful house. But when they found out that my father left they broke off the betrothal." She explained, remembering how the color had drained from her mother's face when they refused her.

"I suppose your mother would not have approved of Mugen." He remarked, fanning the flames when the dimmed the littlest of bits.

"Whose mother would?" She countered. "But that's not really what its about. My father took something from my family. If he had been a man instead of a little coward I could have had a totally different life. A better one. We probably could have afforded my mother's medicine and she would still be alive to visit me and maybe see her grandchildren someday. He stole that from me, from us, and I don't think I'll ever be satisfied until I take that back." She bit out vehemently.

"If you know what you must do then why are you even trying to find him?"

Fuu looked a little surprised by the question, as though she'd never actually given thought to _why_ it was she was trying to find this man that abandoned her. "I-I have to. I need to. I need to see what is it that he left us for. I need to see what was so much better than us." Her voice had gone soft, the light in her eyes dimming at the thought of coming face to face with what it was he had abandoned his family over. "There were rumors, rumors that there had been another woman…." She professed sadly. Fuu didn't know what she would do if they were true. She didn't know if she could see such a disgrace on her mother's grave and not do anything about it.

The fire was now growing and no longer needed his assistance, but he observed it carefully as it ate away at the rest of the leaves and some of the twigs. "Where does the child inside you and Mugen fit into this plan of yours?"

"Why are you asking all this?" Fuu questioned, not liking the 'on trial' feel the conversation was taking.

"If my questions are out of line, I apologize." He replied.

She sighed, leaning further on her knees. "No, gomen ne, they're not out line. I guess I don't have the answers to them is all."

Jin nodded and spoke no more, instead tossing a few more twigs onto the growing flames.

Tracing her toe idly around in the grass she felt a little guilty for snapping at him like she did. He was simply asking her for answers she didn't have and making her look at herself when she was starting to not like what she saw. She _did_ know where Mugen and this child fit into this plan of hers. They didn't. This whole time she'd been trying to stick to the same agenda as if nothing had changed because she hadn't a clue what to do if it did. "I'm going to go get some water, I know Mugen will forget." She announced, getting to her feet and traipsing towards the river.

The fire was now of decent size and the flames danced and flickered before him. He waited until he was sure she had gone out of sight. "Eavesdropping is not a desirable personality trait." He commented.

"Neither is talking so damn loud the whole forest could hear you." Mugen bit back, stepping out from the woods behind the tree Fuu had been leaning against. He tossed a string of fish at the samurai, the catch landing next to the fire beside him. Cracking a kink out of his shoulder he lazily threw himself down in the spot Fuu'd recently vacated.

Picking up the line, Jin began to remove the newly made lunch. "I suppose you've forgotten the water."

"Go to hell."

"We need a branch to hang this over the fire." He declared, finishing off the rest of the fish and rising up as Fuu was coming back.

She watched him pass her without a word, giving him an odd look before coming back to sit across from the fire. Her tanto knife lay naked, tucked into her obi, while she held what look like the sheath full of water. "Where's Jin going?" She inquired, sipping at her makeshift cup.

Mugen shrugged, crossing his arms lazily behind his head and leaning back against the tree. "How should I know?"

"Want a sip?" Fuu offered, handing over the sheath.

He took it, glimpsing at the sloshing contents inside before taking a swig. Handing it back to her, he wiped away a trickle sliding down his chin.

"Good catch." She remarked, counting out the various sizes of fish.

His eyes went to her as she separated the meals. It was amazing how different she could be with Jin and seemingly turn into another person when she was around him. It made him wonder who she was telling lies to and who was getting the truths. He'd never known she'd been engaged before. And of course she'd never actually _planned_ to stay with him, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to. In his eyes she really didn't have much of a choice and he wasn't about to give her one.

"I think we might reach Nagasaki tomorrow." She started, tracing a finger in the dirt beneath her.

"So?"

"I don't know. We've spent all this time around each other and now that it's coming to an end its like it all went by so fast." She observed, and it did. Now that the end was within her grasp she wasn't so sure she was ready for it or had prepared herself enough.

"You're getting pretty big too." He pointed out, his attention flickering to her stomach.

Fuu glared and threw a fish at his head, but he only dodged it, letting it smack and slide down the tree behind him. "Why do you have to ruin everything by opening your stupid mouth?"

"Think you're due soon?" He asked scanning her irritated form over.

"I don't know. I don't care. Stop being mean."

Mugen glanced over Fuu's head, spying Jin coming back with a few small braches thrown over his shoulder. He snorted and relaxed his eyes shut, he'd gotten the food, they could get off their lazy asses and do the rest.

----------------------------------------------

After much coercing on Fuu's part they all finally agreed to spend the rest of the night near the river. Their bellies were full and it made sleep come that much easier to them. Perhaps not everyone in that case. Fuu replayed the conversation she had with Jin over and over in her head. She wanted to block it out but his words kept repeating in her mind. Finally admitting to herself that sleep wasn't much of an option she decided on walking down the river to collect her thoughts.

Quietly sneaking away in the night she breathed a sigh of relief when neither of her companions noticed her departure. The stars glittered above her head as she watched them. Even though they were nothing but bright specks in the sky to her, it was she who felt small when gazing at the blackness of it. She wished she could be free like them. Be free without all these burdens on her heart.

Her hands worked in an odd way over her stomach. What would her father think when he saw her this way? What would he say? Why did she even care? She spent all this time working towards this, gone through so much; she wasn't going to throw it all away for a little thing like this.

Of course, it wasn't so little now. Jin had never told her what he really thought of the whole situation. She was curious if he knew how big a part he played in it all. But it wasn't his fault. You can't simply point to someone and choose to love them, it doesn't work that way. She kept reminiscing over all the events that led her here, picking them apart, trying to see where it was she messed up, where it was she could have chosen to do different. It could have been when she'd gone after Jin when he left to rescue his brothel woman, it could have been when she snuck out that one night to clear her head, much like she was doing tonight, it could have been when she'd thrown herself at Mugen for the first time. At this point it all mixed and jumbled together in one big hoop and she couldn't tell where one mistake started and another ended.

"What're you doing now?" Came an annoyed and fatigued voice behind her.

Fuu looked over her shoulder seeing a shirtless Mugen trudging tiredly towards her. "Hm? Nothing. Couldn't sleep."

"So you decided the rest of us weren't going to get any either?" He drawled, rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes.

"Jin's not awake, so I guess its only you."

The water sparkled in the moonlight, through the clarity of it she could see fish and tadpoles and other little water creates swimming about. The night was cooler than it was last time and the soft breeze felt good on her neck. Mugen stood beside her, yawning and scratching his back. She didn't know whether he was trying to wake up or go back to sleep.

"C'mon, you can 'not sleep' tomorrow." He said, wrapping his hand around her wrist to drag her back to camp.

She gave a little tug of resistance when he began to pull at her. "Wait, not yet. Lets stay out here a little longer." She objected, observing the fish as they chased the tadpoles and hopped for the water skippers above. She heard him give an aggravated groan but he did let go of her wrist.

They stood there in silence for a little while, one enjoying the night atmosphere and the other preparing to haul the first over his shoulder and lug her back to sleep.

Fuu studied him out of the corner of her eye. He was tired and obviously a little disgruntled by her unannounced absence. She noticed his hair was a shade of black that was a little lighter than Jin's, probably slightly bleached from the sun, and his skin seemed a deeper bronze in the dark. His rough hand rose to scratch at his unshaven jaw, oblivious to her examination. No, he wasn't a handsome man by conventional standards. His skin too dark, his hair too coarse, and his features much too harsh. She supposed a Ryukyu-jin woman would perhaps find him attractive but Fuu was not raised to find such physical characteristics striking.

Then again, Mugen was not built for aesthetics. He was made to fight, survive, and win. He was definitely a man made by nature, a survivor. It was true, the strong did survive and that was more than likely why he was still alive after so many fallouts and brawls. And that kind of power could be appealing to some women.

"Mugen, are you worried?" She asked, feeling along her firm stomach.

" 'bout what?" He slurred sleepily.

"About when this is born."

Mugen looked at her in mid yawn but she was staring at her protruding abdomen with a little sadness and fear. "Why should I be?"

Fuu shrugged, her fingers drawing little patters on her kimono-covered skin. "I don't know. I've never done this before and sometimes I don't think I can." She murmured.

"I already told you-"

"Mugen, _that_ and giving birth are two totally different things!"

He rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. "Women have been popping out kids for centuries. Its what they're here for. You can do it too."

Her arms anxiously went around her stomach. "And what if I can't?" She asked, looking up at him with wet eyes. "What do we do then?"

What could he say to that? This wasn't some assassin or threat he could promise to protect her from. She was staring up at him begging for him to tell her he'd keep her safe. She was asking him what would they do. And he didn't even know what _he_ would do. Defeat was not something he took lightly, yet this unborn infant was the threatening to beat him and take away everything he'd worked so fucking hard to acquire. And he didn't know if he could take that.

Reaching down, he bent his arm under her knees and lifted her up to carry her back to camp. "Stop asking stupid questions."

----------------------------------------------

So how was that? I though I would tell u that the next chapter is the end of TEC. Hopefully I'll be able to get out the sequel soon enough.

The Deni Pie


	9. Overdosage

Ok, well, I'm fucked. I don't know if yahoo froze my account or deleted it but I'm absolutely up shit creep minus 1 paddle. I haven't been able to get into my email account, every time I type in my user name and password it won't let me in, basically this is what its saying 'this user name is available, would you like 2 register it?' NO I DON'T WANT 2 FUCKING REGISTER IT, IT'S _MY_ USERNAME U ASS! I don't kno wut I'm going 2 do because I've had that email for almost four years now, it has all my stuff in it, saved emails from and to my financial advisor for my college, saved emails from other ppl, and just stuff I need.

Is this happening to anyone else? Or does anyone know what to do? I'm prolly going to have to use my Internet explorer email (which I HATE so very completely because I have no idea what so ever how to use or work it!) and email yahoo to see what the deal is. Ya know, we seriously have to stop trusting the Internet. I mean look at live journal for instance, I've seen journals that have had like 6 years worth of entries, could u imagine if their systems crashed or whatever and all that got _erased_!

I would just like to say, I am so glad Y2K didn't happen because we, myself totally included, rely on the Internet way too much. Ya kno, I have no idea why other countries r bombing our trade towers, and pentagon and whatever. Personally, I had no idea wut the hell the trade towers even _did_ until like a year after 9/11, I'm being serious. If I wanted 2 cripple America the first thing I'd go for would be the Internet. Its kind of like the 'who would survive a nuclear war' thing. I don't think most of the poorer countries harp on the Internet as much as we do so I'm pretty sure if we ever lost it they'd go to supreme power so fast it'd blow our minds.

Yeah, and watch this actually happen in the next ten years and the CIA, coincidently, somehow finds this author's note.

P.S. I would like to thank Jenny for sending me the Abandon song I've been looking 4. She is fucking awesome and I kiss her feet.

SPOILER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE "SC" ENDING.

The Deni Pie

--------------------------------------------

T h e E l e c t r a C o m p l e x

--------------------------------------------

_You make me satisfied  
You only want to ride  
But that's alright by me  
We happen to be free  
For what tomorrow brings   
No peace and broken wings  
It may have been so good  
But now it's understood  
'Twas just a night_

If I could tear my heart  
And keep it miles apart  
From love of beast or man  
And never give a damn  
If I could learn to lie  
And never show my pride  
I'd be just like the rest  
Be someone I detest

I'm always looking for the sun  
I'm always looking for the sun to shine

Love...  
Destroys the best of us  
Then leaves the rest of us  
Thinking perhaps we'll die  
Yet still we stay alive   
Lost in a hollow frame  
With lonely tears remain  
Not knowing our life's worth  
Dragging around the earth  
How false the light

You make me satisfied  
You only want to ride   
But that's alright by me  
We happen to be free  
And if we fall from grace  
At least we had a taste  
Of something more than this  
Unresolved black abyss

I'm always looking for the sun  
I'm always looking for the sun  
I'm always looking for the sun  
I'm only looking for the sun to shine

'Fall from Grace' – Gentle Waves

--------------------------------------------

That morning she woke up feeling positively horrid, and Mugen's ridicule and childish 'I told you so's about her being up all night did nothing to help. It was hard to keep up with them as they trudged down the road since she wasn't sure whether she wanted to scarf down anything remotely edible or throw her guts up right there in front of them. Through the trip, the men seemed torn between slowing their pace for her and their urgency to get to their destination that much quicker. Even Mugen managed to restrain himself from badgering her about how slow she was, she supposed that was his way of cutting her a break.

"Slow down you guys, wait a minute." Fuu puffed, leaning down to support herself on her knees.

"We're almost there." Mugen said gruffly, but there was no cruelty in his tone and it sounded almost encouraging. Almost.

"We are here."

"What?" Mugen glanced at Jin who was looking down a ridge a little ways from them.

"What? What'd he say? I didn't hear." Fuu coughed still trying to catch her breath.

"Maybe if you weren't wheezing so hard." He grumbled, walking over to Jin.

"What! If you have something to say _about_ me, then say it _to_ me, you little creep!" Fuu snapped.

Staring over the ridge, he ignored her raving, more intent on seeing what the samurai was talking about. "What do you mean 'we're here'? What the hell is this? This isn't Nagasaki!" Mugen gawked. "I swear, if you got us fucking lost again…." He warned.

"We have already passed Nagasaki." Jin explained calmly.

"WHAT!" Fuu shouted.

"You didn't seem to have a hard time hearing _that_!" Mugen hollered back to her from their point on the ledge.

"Our destination is Ikitsuki Island. It is just a little north of Nagasaki." Jin informed.

"So then we have to take another ferry?" Fuu asked, coming to stand next to them.

Jin adjusted his spectacles against the bridge of his nose where they'd slipped. "Yes, I believe we do have the money for it."

Nodding her concurrence, Fuu agreed, cautiously starting down the rocky crest.

"Hey!" Mugen snapped, snatching the back of her kimono.

"Perhaps we should find a path or road down instead." Jin suggested.

"This way will get us there quicker." She protested. "And the faster we get down, the more time we'll have to grab some lunch."

After a little hesitation, Jin conceded, glimpsing at Mugen who still had Fuu tethered firmly to the peak. "Fine." The pirate relented, stepping down the decline, now grasping the girl's upper arm as they carefully descended the ridge.

Fuu stepped and twisted clumsily, watching where she put her foot and trying not to slip. Though when she did, Mugen had a tight hold on her and she only came out with a sore arm instead of a broken body. "See, this isn't so bad." She rationalized. "And I-Aah!" She squealed, slipping on a patch of damp moss and tumbling headfirst.

Luckily Mugen's grip didn't waver and he was able to dig the heel of his geta into the ground to secure himself in time to steady her. A few small stones continued plunging down the bone shattering path her body might have taken, leaving her trembling and staring after them, picturing her head following them in their plummet. "Ok, I lied." She squeaked, her eyes wide and frightened.

"Idiot." Mugen muttered, now hanging onto her with both hands, one clutching the back of her kimono and the other still seizing her arm.

Her little dodge with fate had her too paranoid to put up much of a fight against his insults so she simply nodded and let him lead her along down the edge. If she had been cautious before, she was absolutely skittish now, keeping her eyes on her feet and scanning every patch of ground for hazards before stepping on it. She jumped when she felt Mugen unexpectedly poke at her back.

"Stop staring at the ground, you're going to get dizzy and fall on your ass again." He chided.

Her ass would have been the last thing she would've landed on but the constant shifting in the grass _was_ making her a little lightheaded, not that she would admit it to him. Rather, she casually lifted her head, trying to make it look as if she'd done it of her own accord.

Jin was the first to reach the bottom, patiently waiting for the others to join him minutes later. Fuu attempted hopping down on her own but was more or less lowered to the floor by Mugen when he refused to release his hold on her robes until her feet touched the road. He jumped off shortly after her and she gave him an annoyed look, having to right her kimono after he'd pulled the folds out of place.

"Ok, we're down, lets eat." He declared.

The little group traveled down the streets, staring around the city, observing the clusters of people going in and out of shops and homes. "Wow, this place is big." Fuu breathed in awe. She had only lived in a small village that was nothing compared to this. "Oh look! A bakery! I bet they have this really good sponge cake there, Castillo." She all but drooled, spying the goods within as they passed

Neither of her companions seemed too impressed with the sights, though their travels had probably led them to dozens of cities just like this. "Hey, there's a place." Mugen pointed to what looked like a small restaurant ahead to their right. "Lets go there." He demanded.

Fuu wanted to look around a bit more but Jin didn't protest so she assumed both men wanted to eat now. Following Mugen, they entered the traditional looking bistro, sitting down at the nearest table. It wasn't so crowded and a waiter was with them shortly after they'd seated themselves.

"Can I take your order?" He asked as they began scanning their menus with a bit of confusion.

Peeking at him with a sideways glance, Fuu noticed Mugen's eyes running over the lists, reflecting in them little recognition or comprehension. She supposed reading was still not one of his stronger points. "What do you recommend?" She inquired.

"There seems to be many foreign items on your menu." Jin remarked.

"Hai, we get a lot of foreigners coming through here. I believe you would enjoy the Shabushabu." He offered.

"I know that dish! I think they'd like that." Fuu perked up. Proud to have some personal insight into such a big city.

The server bowed respectably and wrote down their order. "It will be right with you."

"Excuse me," Jin paused the waiter as he turned to leave, "would you happen to know the whereabouts of the nearest ferry?"

"Of course, its not far from here. When you leave, take a right and keep going straight until you reach a vegetable stand, take a left and soon after you'll reach the pier. A ferryman should be somewhere along there." He instructed.

"Thank you." He replied, absorbing the information.

Fuu let her eyes roam about the restaurant. There weren't many decorations on the wall but the simplicity of it all gave it a certain air of hominess. Her attention settled on a decent sized painting hanging near the entrance. It was of a new bride standing before a temple. It was beautiful and she liked to imagine that was what her mother looked like at her own wedding; dressed all in white, a long trailing veil with precious head ornaments adorning it, face painted porcelain and lips smeared a rosy cherry red.

Mugen had once asked her if she wanted to get married. It was a few months after they found out about her pregnancy. They were passing through a town and Fuu had noticed a matchmaking in the process. The go-between was introducing one mother to the other and Fuu couldn't help but become slightly nostalgic. Mugen obviously caught onto what she was staring at and roughly asked her if she wanted to get married too as long as they were there. Scoffing at the idea, Fuu commented that she was already giving him a kid, why was he asking her to do more? Glaring at her, Mugen spat that he was only asking so she couldn't whine later that he never did; but if she wanted to stay a whore that was just fine with him.

He never brought the subject up again but did however make nasty jabs at her the next few days after. She didn't need Mugen doing her any favors. The idea of marrying him held the same merit as slitting her own throat. To her, the two might as well be one and the same. Bearing his offspring and marrying him were two totally different things. She wanted to legitimize this whole thing about as much as she wanted to legitimize her funeral. Standing next to him in a temple would be signing away everything she held dear. She wasn't' ready to give up her freedom, to give up her dreams, her choice, her way out. She wasn't ready to sign that all away.

The sickness in her stomach returned. She would soon be going to her father's home. There was a bit of curiosity over what it would look like, or who would be there. If he was wed to another woman and the father of other children she didn't think she would be able to stop at just punching him when she saw him. Would he know her when he saw her? Would she even know _him_?

"So what's Shabushabu?" Mugen asked, nudging Fuu to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh, it's a dish where you get some uncooked beef and vegetables and a bowl of really hot broth. You dip the meat in the soup, and then you dip the vegetable in after. That's how it goes." She explained.

"Is it expensive?" Jin questioned doubtfully, eyeing some of the other prices that certainly weren't the cheapest he'd ever seen.

"I don't know. I guess its different everywhere." She said now noticing the prices too. Maybe her choice had been a mistake…

A low rumble echoed around their table and Mugen rubbed his stomach in annoyance. "So damn hungry…" He grumbled.

Fighting the urge to laugh, Fuu merely smiled to herself. She wondered if Jin's stomach ever growled like that. It was a hard image to picture, the ever stoic and genteel samurai, the poster boy of propriety and protocol with a rumbling stomach in a public place. Raising a hand to her mouth she couldn't help but giggle a little as the picture came unbidden to her mind. It was too bad she never got the chance to see such a scene in person.

And now it appeared that she never would. Fuu sighed, feeling all the humor fade away. He'd asked her what her plans were after she found the Sunflower Samurai. She was curious if he had any plans himself. What was he going to do once this was all over? It would be at least another two years before he could go search for his bordello woman. It was a rapidly approaching future and she felt like she was the only one caught off guard by it.

"Here you are!"

The group looked up at the announcement as the waiter returned with a large trey. Setting it down he passed around the three bowls and the rest of the dishes. "I hope you enjoy." He said cheerfully.

Fuu and Jin nodded their thanks while Mugen simply dug in, shoveling bite after bite like it was disappearing off the face of the earth.

Unlike the other too, Fuu just stared at her meal before her. It was quite possibly the first time any food of any sort didn't appear very appetizing to her. Twining her chopsticks through her fingers, she played with the stew a bit before becoming bored and returning to looking around the room and other faces in it.

"What's with you?"

She glimpsed up to find both Jin and Mugen staring at her expectantly. "What?"

"Are you eating or what?" Mugen asked, slurping down another bite of soup soaked meat.

Shaking her head negatively she set her utensils down and sighed. "No, I'm not feeling too well today. You guys can have it." She offered, pushing her bowl between them.

Apparently 'you guys' translated to 'Mugen only' in the pirate's head and before Fuu's hand even left the pottery he possessively snatched it up, gaining a scathing frown from the samurai across from him. "Since when do you not eat?" He slurred, pouring some of the stew into his mouth straight from the container.

"Since you called me a cow." Fuu glowered at him.

"Basukyou said it was not healthy for you to abstain from eating." Jin reminded, picking up a piece of vegetable.

"Well Basukyou's not here so-Mugen would you stop eating all the meat!" She snapped.

"What?" He pulled his bowl closer to him, chewing another slice of beef and picking at the rest.

"That's not how you're supposed to eat Shabushabu!" She griped. "First the meat, then the vegetable, meat, vegetable, meat, vegetable." She instructed, pointing at the respective food groups.

"What're you, the soup police?" Mugen jeered. "Quiet. You said you weren't eating."

"I guess I don't really have a choice _now_." She groused, watching him finish the rest of her meal with gusto.

Fuu rolled her eyes and watched the men polish off their plates. It didn't matter; she wasn't lying when she said she'd lost her appetite. She just hoped it didn't come back later and she forever regretted the day she passed her bowl over to Mugen. Her fingers slid around her unusually still abdomen, the thumping inside her had been strangely absent all day, not that she was complaining mind you.

Pouring the last bits of stew and food into his bowl, Mugen emptied the remains down his throat, licking the juice off his bottom lip and swiping his hand across him mouth when he finished. He sighed pleasurably at his satisfied stomach. "Ok, lets go." He declared, rising to his feet.

Jin seemed to be done as well and left some money on the table before following the others out the door.

As they walked down the road, following the directions the waiter had given them, there was something in the air that day. Hope? Anticipation maybe? Fuu wasn't quite positive what it was but it was as if it surrounded her, being everywhere at once but never touching her. Mugen walked beside her, arms slung lazily behind his head, and a slothful contentment about him. Even Jin appeared some how, lighter, like the feeling one has after completing a hundred mile marathon.

But there was no lightness in her. No satisfaction about her. If anything she felt as though a boulder had been rudely thrown on her back. The vegetable stand came into view and they took the appropriate left. Turning around the last building, the wide ocean spread and spilled into sight. Her eyes wandered along the edge, scanning and settling on a second dock where sure enough a ferryman stood on his boat waiting for paying passengers. "Present!" Fuu yelped, jumping in surprise.

Both men stooped and abruptly turned, giving her an odd look.

"I almost forgot to buy a present!" She explained, hurriedly fishing out her change purse before either companion could question her. "I want the Castillo at the bakery. Both of you go get it!" She ordered, shoving the pouch at Mugen and pushing them both along. "Go, I'll haggle with the ferry fee."

Mugen glanced sourly at the pink, girly handbag she'd tossed at him. "What the hell's _her_ problem?" He griped, thrusting the little purse at Jin. "Here."

Fuu watched them go and smiled, her attention diverting to her stomach as she placed her hand on it once more, the smile fading from her face.

--------------------------------------------

They only got lost once, and bantered only once about asking directions, with Mugen refusing and Jin calling him a spineless idiot and on it went. But finally they reached and recognized the bakery that'd caught Fuu's attention and ambled in, searching around for anything that looked like the cake she'd described. Well, Jin did most of the searching, Mugen more or less waited impatiently in the middle of the room scratching his chin uninterestedly.

"Is this Castillo?" Jin inquired, pointing to a square, fluffy looking yellow pastry.

The shopkeeper came over to him and beamed brightly at the prospect of a sale. "It is." He nodded.

Jin knelt and examined the price. "These are very expensive." He mumbled underneath his breath.

"How much is in the purse?"

The samurai's gaze flickered to his right where Mugen was kneeling beside him, apparently choosing to actually do something beside laze about for once. "I am not sure." He replied, opening the pouch only to pull out a small pebble. "Hn?"

"What's that? Where's the money?" Mugen questioned, looking over Jin's shoulder as he continued to paw around the pebbles that appeared to be crushing something.

"It's a letter." He remarked, his normally calm voice tinged with surprise. Pulling it out his eyes skimmed over the contents before remembering to read aloud, knowing the pirate's literacy was not the best.

'_Farewell is going to be painful, so I'm going alone. When we talked in front of the fire Jin, you asked me where these past events fit into my plan for everything. I'm answering you now: I don't know. I didn't think much past our journey. I thought I would have all the time in the world, like this could last forever. I wished that it _would_ continue forever._

_But all of the sudden at that moment, when I started thinking about it, I got scared. I began feeling that I might have depended too much on Mugen and Jin. I'd always thought I would be fine by myself after the journey ends, but then I wondered and started doubting myself. I thought about it a lot. That's why I'm going alone. I can't have you guys with me forever. I need to go on alone for my own quest to end. At last, you guys were saying that the battle would be postponed until the end of the journey. I really don't want both of you to fight. The Castillo is my farewell gift. Please think carefully while you're eating them._

_Till we meet again someday'_

Jin had barely finished the letter before it was snatched from him and vengefully shredded to pieces.

"STUPID BITCH!" Mugen roared, leaping to his feet and making a mad dash into the streets.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid bitch! He should have known she'd pull something like this! Why the hell wasn't he paying attention, why didn't he see it coming sooner! Mugen raced wildly through the streets, he could vaguely hear Jin some way behind him, but there was such a furious ringing in his ears he could focus on little else other than the winding road in front of him. Idiot, he was going to drag her back by her hair if he had to! He knew where she was going, she couldn't be that hard to find. She was heading to a fucking _island_ for Gods' sake.

Shit, how long had she been planning this? He wasn't joking this time, he _was _going to put her on a leash when he found her. Women simply couldn't be trusted, end of story. His legs pumped harder, driving him feverishly down the road, not caring who he bumped into or threw off in the process. Where the hell was that vegetable stand! The edges of his vision smeared in one fast blur, his mind too angry to concentrate.

_---flashback---_

"_Do you plan to stay with Mugen?" He inquired. _

"_Forever!" Fuu squawked incredulously. _

"_You do not mean to stay with him then?" _

"_I don't know. Forever is a really long time. I'd never planned to stay with him at all." She admitted._

_---end flashback---_

Mugen dashed down the path faster, shoving past anyone who got in his way.

_---flashback---_

"_They're going to keep sending stronger assassins. What happens when they finally send one that's too strong?" She pressed, looking up at him._

_---end flashback---_

Manipulative whore. Acting as if she was concerned about him. She stopped that long ago, he was an idiot to think different. There! There was the vegetable stand! Almost skidding into said produce hut, he barely managed to make a hairpin turn at the last minute. Darting wildly down the ocean edge, his eyes scanning for any signs of a boat on the horizon. Bitch, she was nothing but a conniving, fickle little wench!

---flashback---

"_Fuu-chan must be happy."_

"Her_?"_

"……_she gets to be with you."_

_---end flashback---_

He snorted bitterly. She was never fucking happy. She was…she was….she was still here… Mugen's mad sprint came to a light jog as he spotted the same pier they were given directions to. She was still there, her back facing him, staring out into the ocean where the ferry was rowing off without her. He hesitated suspiciously before walking over to her, surprised and curious to find her standing in the same spot they'd left her in. Her profile gradually came into sight and he stopped when he stood beside her. Her face looked impossibly tense, as if she were trying desperately to hold off tears, and her fingers flexed awkwardly over her swollen stomach.

Slowly she turned her head to look at him, her eyes wet and glossy with sorrow, her lip quivered as she tried to speak. "I can't see him like this." She whimpered as the damn broke and she could beat down her tears no longer. Lowering her chin, she wept against her chest, her shoulders trembling with each heart-wrenching sob.

No, she was never happy. Mugen rubbed his knotted shoulder uncomfortably, again feeling out of place and inadequate when she cried. He looked over to see Jin standing a few yards away from them, clearly surprised as well to see her still there. The samurai could obviously tell she was crying and Mugen waited, watching, seeing what he would do. Waiting for him to do whatever it was that apparently every male besides him knew to do when females started bawling. He waited. A few minutes passed, and then multiplied into more, and gradually became too long of a wait.

He didn't know if the bastard was waiting for him to do something or if he knew just as little as he did about the situation. Either way, Jin simply stayed where he was, observing them from a small distance. Mugen snorted cynically. "Useless asshole." He muttered under his breath. Maybe there just wasn't anything a man _could_ do when women were like this. Maybe it was like a storm and there was nothing to do but wait it out. Still, he felt he should say something to her, something that she would like to hear right about now. Unfortunately, when the only even remotely affectionate things said to you were either "I beg of you, spare me, I'll do anything!" or "May the Gods show mercy to your soul" you were bound to be a little inapt at the art of consoling.

"Hope derives from despair, but it's difficult for people to live without hope, so the only choice is to live with despair."

That didn't exactly sound like something that was supposed to make somebody feel better. Mugen glanced at the solemn voice to see a man at his side staring out into the ocean. He appeared to be about middle aged, with a dark, thin beard lining his lips and chin. He was clothed in samurai garb though the material looked bland and cheap with its plain pattern and dun coloring. "Who the hell are you?" Mugen groused.

It was as if he hadn't even spoken at all and the newcomer disregarded him, looking right through him at the girl hovering behind. "You are Kasumi's daughter." It wasn't really a question.

Mugen tensed at this, now beginning to take this stranger seriously. Jin had come closer with the man's arrival and stood next to Fuu, regarding the new arrival carefully. Fuu tried to move Mugen out of her way, wanting to get a better look at the strange man but he easily shirked her hand away, refusing to budge. "Do you know Kasumi Seizou?" Jin inquired.

"He is a criminal whose heart was stolen by a foreign religion and abandoned his country." He replied coldly. "I have heard that he escaped here to Kyushu and was involved in the Shimabara rebellion." He said glimpsing at the little island. Fuu's gasp caught his attention once again and he turned, his eyes settling detachedly onto her. "He's the man the Shogunate most wants to erase. We've known from the beginning about the daughter who was seeking him, and we let her travel freely because we wanted to find him. I am Guard Commander Kariya Kagetoki, I have orders to kill Seizou-san's entire family and followers once he is dead."

Fuu's fingers clenched into Mugen's back, her eyes going wide and frightened. Mugen glowered fiercely, readying himself and unsheathing his sword. Jin's gaze narrowed but he remained as he was and simply studied the assassin.

"But," Kariya continued, "It would appear his following has abandoned him and I already have the last of his family within my grasp. Therefore, if you're the daughter of a samurai, you should face your death bravely." He said calmly drawing his blade.

"You can shove your orders up your ass!" Mugen snarled lunging for him.

The man evaded the attack with Godlike ease and Mugen quickly leapt into a flip to keep from being taken off balance. Diving in again his flurry of kicks and swipes seemed to pass right through him with no affect. Back springing onto his hands he kicked off his geta, bounding onto his feet and slinging them at the stranger's head. Using the given distraction Mugen dove behind a load of shipment beans, yanking them up end first as the other male was dodging the flying geta. Throwing the whole shipment into the air it came raining down on his opponent like thick hale, providing a temporary screen for him to lunge in again.

Fuu watched the battle, her mouth open in horror. Mugen was loosing! He was actually loosing! Her heart pounded in her chest and her hands were shaking against her.

Jin observed the adversaries, taking note on techniques and styles through narrowed eyed. "Run." He breathed almost inaudibly.

Startled by the samurai's sudden command, she couldn't quite make out what he said. "What?"

"Run!" He whispered harshly, eyes still on the combatants.

She jolted in surprise but nodded an affirmation and took off down the dirt road leading into the forest.

Once he was sure she was at least a safe distance away, Jin mentally braced himself to face this new powerful threat. His eyes followed Mugen's swings and ducks and the other man's evasions. The assassin didn't even seem interested in the fight himself.

Unbeknownst to them, a head of pale blond hair poked itself out of its hiding place between more produce shipments, his own dotted irises heatedly tracing the battle.

--------------------------------------------

Fuu dashed through the pines and the foliage, nearly tripping over up-grown roots and stray limps. She wanted to think about what the man had told her. But her mind simply wouldn't allow it. The only think her brain was pumping through her now was 'faster', 'faster!' 'FASTER!' Swallowing some saliva down to her quickly drying throat she fought against the pain in her side coming to play with her terrified dashing.

Her mind in such a panicked clutter she stumbled, almost running straight into another person. She started back, panting to regain lost breath. The man before her sat calmly in a wooden chair on wheels, staring at her through glassy, inhuman eyes. "Hello," she breathed, her arm coming up to hug the pang in her ribcage, "could you help me? I need a place to hide." She pleaded.

"How very sad."

Her brow furrowed at the statement, though the odd man's lips never moved.

"You've come such a long way. And for what?"

The voice was coming from behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see another man. This one tall and tan with a missing eye, leaning against a nearby tree, lazily examining what looked like a scythe in his hand. "What do you mean?" She rotated to face him.

"All this work, all this time for nothing." He continued. "Are you too frightened, or just too ashamed to complete your journey? Oh I know a lot about that." He twirled the butt of the blade through nimble fingers, his tone carrying something akin to mock-sympathy.

Fuu stepped back fearfully, carefully avoiding the other stranger behind her. "Who are you? How do you know about my journey?" She demanded.

The man smiled deviously at her, his lips turning up into a vicious grin. "Why shouldn't I know all about it? I will be the one to end it."

Staggering away from him when he began to advance, she cringed as her back hit another tree behind her. "You can't." She beseeched. "I'm going to have a baby." Fuu's lip trembled as he crept nearer, now observing her with a flicker of amusement, his eyes running up and down her transformed physique. Her lids clenched shut tightly, feeling his blade trail idly down her stomach when he came close enough to touch. _'You can't hurt a pregnant girl! You can't hurt a pregnant girl! You can't hurt a pregnant girl!'_ She chanted in her head. _'Everybody knows that! Especially a _young_ pregnant girl! You can't hurt a pregnant girl!'_

She could now feel his breath blowing hotly in her ear. "This is his, isn't it?" He whispered, prodding her belly with the rapier.

"What?" She tried to suck in her abdomen, not comfortable with the way the edge of the scythe was resting on it.

"The ryuukyuu-jin. Your Mugen." His words were filled with a false sweetness.

Fuu shook her head furiously. "No! It's Jin's. The other man's, if you know so much about me." She denied.

The man chuckled nastily, pressing the blade further against her skin making her gasp at the coldness digging through the material of her yukata. "Little liar." He chided affectionately.

His fingers skimmed alongside her cheek, and she winced at the pseudo warmth in the gesture.

"You have a demon growing inside you. Did you know?" His hand cupped the side of her belly, trying to feel the life there. "I can't help but think," he added, "that if someone had just done something about that screaming bitch of a mother he came wailing out of, none of this would be happening." He sighed, his breath tickling her face. "My brothers and I would be still be in the Satsuma-han, happily bettering ourselves through the ranks. And you," His hand went from her stomach to finger her chin "where would you be? The respectable wife of another man? Working peacefully in a little shop somewhere? Or perhaps it would be the _other_ man's child in here as you said." He smirked "Instead of this hell spawn residing in your womb now." Fuu cried out when the scythe rubbed harshly against her stomach. "Well, lets not make the same mistake twice." He whispered.

Fuu's eyes followed the blade as his arms swung up, bringing the weapon high above his head. Her panicked fingers clawed at the bark behind her as through trying to dig her way through it somehow. She gasped, mouth opening in an earsplitting scream as he brought the scythe down on her head.

--------------------------------------------

The bastard was mocking him! Mugen growled frustratedly, not being able to land a single hit on him. The other man wasn't even trying to attack, simply toying with him with his evasive maneuvers and defensive swings. Mugen flipped, rolled, and keeled down, attempting to lash the feet right out from underneath his opponent. But it was no use; the man was lightning quick and leapt out of the way like child's play.

Gritting his teeth, Mugen rose back up, his mind working quick to think up another plan.

"Your moves are skilled and unpredictable. But the reliance on instinct and reflexes has its limits in the art of war. It requires more intelligence." Kariya said calmly as if speaking to an impatient child.

Mugen snarled heatedly at his brush off. "Stop bragging and fight!" He barked, rushing the assassin.

Neither got the chance to blink as Kariya waited until the last minute to pivot out of the way, Mugen's momentum sending him stumbling past him with the unexpected lack of resistance. Before the pirate could regain his footing, the other man was on him, barreling him off the cobblestone ledge and into the sea.

Jin watched as Mugen came up sputtering, his fingers searching the rocky edge for a hold. Kariya then coolly sat down, crossing his feet and patiently waiting for Mugen to crawl back up the side. An unhinged laughter exploded into the air, catching all three opponents' attention.

Heaving himself back onto the dirt ground, Mugen glowered at the stocky blond man currently heckling them from his perch on a shipment bin. He noticed the metal claw-like contraption that took up the better portion of his right hand. "What the hell're you?" He growled out, his hair and clothes plastered to his skin.

The misshapen thing's disturbed giggling died down and he gave him a toothy smile. "Loosing your wife and your life all in the same day." He sing-songed, rocking side to side.

"What're you talking about!" He rejoined irritatedly at being taken from combat.

The shorter man gave a merry laugh, his fingers, both metal and skin digging into the wooden side of the crate. "We've got your little woman, Mugen." He taunted. "Better find her," He mocked, "before she's torn to tiny pieces." He giggled.

Mugen's fists clenched furiously, wanting to fling his sword through the ridiculing creature's head. He had never run from a fight before! What the hell was he supposed to do? He had to go to Fuu but he couldn't leave this asshole here!

Frowning as the blond man leapt away, Jin came composedly forward. He eyed Kariya who was now rising to his feet. "Go." He instructed, never taking his attention away from the other samurai.

Mugen balked. "_You_ go!" He snapped. He wasn't letting the son of a bitch get a one up on him.

"Go get Fuu, Mugen." Jin said more firmly.

"Stop wasting my time." Kariya commanded. "Who is to be my opponent?"

The little bastard's warning still resounded in his head. He snorted exasperatedly. There wasn't a chance he would be able to concentrate on the battle now anyway. "You better not fucking die." Mugen rebuked, darting down the road Fuu had taken.

--------------------------------------------

Barely managing to duck the scythe speeding down onto her, Fuu bobbed underneath his arm, the blade going straight through the trunk itself. Jumping as the large pine tumbled into the earth with a resounding crash, she dashed to her left, hoping she was taking the right turn that would lead her directly into town if she kept going.

Fuu zigged and zagged, the blade coming at her from all angles, clearing away whole bushes and trees. She urged herself on faster, she had to get to the city, if luck was with her she would be able to loose herself in a crowd somewhere. A sudden odd twinge ripped through her lower abdomen and it felt as though a damn in her had broken and a flood burst down her legs. The fluid puddled onto the grass, making it wet and slimy and she cried out when her foot slipped on the trail, sending her face first into the ground. She landed with a grunt and a groan, hurriedly regaining her bearings and clambering to her feet only to be knocked back down when the weapon sliced the air above her head.

Scrambling onto her back she frantically tried to crab-walk away as he approached. Her lungs raped the area of its oxygen, attempting to keep up with the adrenaline her brain was shooting through her system. Everything in her was screaming to get up and run but she was too afraid to turn her back on him again. The wetness between her thighs seeped through the crotch of her robes, adding confusion and more fear to her terror. What was going on! Had she wet herself? It definitely wouldn't surprise her right about now.

He continued forward, his pace relaxed and cool. "Come now, you're doing the world a favor. This is for the greater good, don't you see?" His voice dripped with vicious kindness, making her feel filthy and horrified at the same time.

Her hands were still covered in the odd liquid now staining the grass, making the heel of her palm slide behind her and her body fall backwards. She yelped, quickly yanking her sore wrist out from under her, when a new pain seared up her back and through her stomach. Fuu curled over herself, holding her abdomen. What was happening to her? Opening her eyes, a pair of covered feet stepped in her line of vision. Jerking her head up, she saw the weapon being raised over his head again. This time she had no way out.

"Close your eyes, and it will all be over." He lilted.

Knotting her lids shut, her arms crossed over her face in a futile attempt to block the blow.

'_CLANK!'_

But it never came. She peeked out from over her arms in time to see Mugen's sword knock the scythe away from her. The pirate didn't hesitate and instantly went on the offensive, lunging in with a slash, catching the other man's chest in a bloody swipe. The one eyed attacker sprung back, evading the hit just enough to turn a fatal wound into a bleeding scratch.

Mugen inched his feet apart in front of Fuu, ready to attack again. "Get out of here!" He commanded roughly.

Fuu cringed, clutching her stomach as another sharp pang shot through her, worse than the first. "I can't!" She cried.

"Yes, let her stay, Mugen." The man agreed.

"Who are you guys?" He asked, blocking the other male's path to Fuu.

"Don't be stupid!" He snapped. "Even if you've forgotten us, my brothers and I will go to our graves with _your_ memory." He hissed. "We were Satsuhma-han on that sugar ship you and your band of demons raided! We could've been officers if it weren't for you. Instead we were held responsible for your mess and driven out."

Mugen snorted frivolously. "I've raided _a lot_ of sugar ships." He smirked. "They were never worth much. I could usually spend my half of the loot in a night or so."

"You-!" He bellowed, swinging the scythe at his head.

Easily side stepping the strike, the blade went over him and severed another tree. The bark groaned as it lurched forward, falling straight for Fuu. Mugen leapt down, quickly yanking her away, now noticing, for the first time, the dark stain on the front of her robes.

"I don't know what happened." She said, her voice hoarse from crying and fear.

A low chuckle made him turn, still keeping his stance between him and Fuu.

"After I take your head, I'm going to rip that abomination out of her and show it to your dead carcass." He grinned maniacally, advancing on them again.

"Get out of here!" Mugen snapped.

"I told you I ca-!"

"NOW!" He barked shoving her away.

Fuu stumbled with the force of the push but managed to stay on her feet and keep running. The water dripped down her thighs, feeling sticky and gross caking to her skin. She ran faster, wanting to block out the taunting sounds of the one eyed man calling her back. Wheezing for air, she ignored her spleen's protest of abuse.

She felt worn and heavy, her feet beseeching her for a rest. And this throbbing pain running up and down her spine gave her the distinct ardor to lie flat on her back. The town had to be close, she hadn't gone very far, and the forest circled the city, so pretty much any direction was the right direction to run in. Another hot pain speared her stomach and she groaned agonizingly, knowing she couldn't stop to take care of it. The aching twinges were getting worse with time and she needed to reach help.

Frustrated tears raced down her face. Of all the times for this to happen! It seemed everything was coming at her at once. Two men wanted her dead, the shogunate had used her to find her father, Jin and Mugen's lives were in danger, and now something inside her was damaged and causing her pain and she couldn't risk stopping to see what it was. She sent a silent prayer for her companions' safety. Sniffling and blinking back the wetness in her eyes she focused on getting farther from the danger behind her and reaching the safety of the city.

A light filtered through the dense pine needles and tree limbs, spurring her on. Fuu ran towards it hopefully, brushing back bushes and curious branches. Clearing the last forest barrier she rested herself on her knees, panting to catch her breath, looking desperately around at her new scenery. It looked like the city's market. Food and produce stands lined the roads and people crowded the sidewalks and streets.

The jabbing pain flared up again, and she cried out with the torture of it. Yes, they were most definitely getting worse. "Help me!" She howled.

Fuu tried her best to stand up and hobble into the streets, frantically begging for assistance. "Please, I need help!" She wailed, grasping any stranger within reach, only to be rudely brushed off, with the occasional cynical mumble of 'women and their hysterics' from a few passing men.

It was as if she was screaming in a crowd and no one even heard her, literally. Fuu slumped against a wall, sobbing defeatedly. She was in danger, in pain, and alone and no one would help her. Suddenly, hands were gripping her shoulders to balance her and Fuu looked into a pair of alarmed and worried eyes.

"Oh my, you shouldn't be out like this." The older woman supporting her said, noticing the wetness marring Fuu's yukata. "Dear me, your birthing knots have broken, haven't they?"

Wiping the rawness away from her cheeks, Fuu sniffled piteously. "My what?"

Slinging the smaller girl's arm around her shoulders, she gripped her evenly around the middle, guiding her down the sidewalk. "Now you come with me. We can't have you dropping your litter on the side of the street like a stray cat, now can we?"

There was nothing left to do but nod pathetically and let the older woman drag her along. She hadn't understood a good portion of what was going on or what her benefactor was trying to tell her, but she did comprehend the concept of 'come with me.' Which usually involved going to a place better than where she currently was. "Ow!" She cried, her free arm coming to clutch at her side.

"No, no, we mustn't stop." The woman reproached understandingly. "My home isn't very far. My girls and I will get you through this, don't you worry." She added reassuringly.

The idea of walking _anywhere_ wasn't looking as good as it did ten minutes ago. The ache in her lower belly threatened to rip her apart. The sharpness was becoming harder, thicker, more aggressive. "I can't do it!" Fuu sobbed.

The other woman squeezed her hand comfortingly. "Yes you can. Now how about you talk to me? Get your mind off of it." She suggested.

Fuu moaned achingly, wanting badly to lie down.

"There, there. Alright, tell me your name, then. Mine's Nuku." She said, adjusting the young girl in her arm.

"I'm Fuu." She replied, swallowing the thick lump of fear in her throat.

"That's a nice name. Can you tell me how old you are?"

"Fifteen." Fuu tried to regulate her breathing, wanting to find a pattern that helped the pain.

"I see, you must be a newlywed. Congratulations." Nuku praised.

"Please, I want to stop." Fuu wailed, feeling too heavy and hurting too bad to go any further.

"Of course, good thing we're here." Nuku leaned the heaving girl into her, bringing her to a small door and tapping eagerly on it with her free foot. "Kyoko! Yaru!" She commanded. "Open the door quickly!"

Almost instantly the door slid back revealing a girl that looked a few years older than Fuu. "What is it, kaa-san?" Chirped another girl that seemed to be only a year or two younger than her sister.

Nuku hurriedly staggered past them and into the first room. "Get some blankets! Lay one out on the floor, now!"

The daughters didn't question the order and quickly went to work, darting in and out and coming back with a few bundles in each hand. The youngest one unrolled hers and swept it across the floor.

"Good girl, Yaru. Go fill a pale with water and some rags and bring them to me." She said, gently helping Fuu lay back onto the covered ground. "Kyoko, help me get her robes off." She instructed.

The oldest pulled at the obi of Fuu's yukata, while her mother peeled the layers back. Taking the remaining blanket she covered the younger girl's naked body, bunching the bottom end up around Fuu's hips.

"Is she having a baby, Kaa-san?" The oldest, Kyoko, inquired, taking the sloshing pale from Yaru when she came back.

"She will be." Nuku nodded, dipping a rag in the cool water and pressing it to Fuu's sweating forehead.

"I'm having it now?" Fuu's asked weakly.

"Not now, but soon. It usually takes a few hours." The older woman corrected. "My husband and sons should be back from work later, they can go fetch your husband if you like." She offered.

Fuu shook her head tiredly. "I don't know where he is."

"He is on a trip?" Yaru questioned, kneeling beside her next to her sister.

"Kind of." She replied, wiping away water trailing into her eyes.

"What kind of trip?" Kyoko pressed curiously.

"What kind of man would leave his wife alone in _your_ condition?" Yaru huffed, appalled by the notion.

"That's enough you two!" Nuku snapped. "Don't badger her."

Fuu closed her eyes as Kyoko pressed the wet rage tighter against her forehead, and sent a mental thank you to Nuku. "Ah!" She gasped, everywhere below her bellybutton felt like it was curling in on itself, sending throbbing aches jolting up and down her back.

Moving to the foot of the blanket, Nuku kneeled at Fuu's legs, hiking them under her arms and pushing them apart.

"What do you think you're doing!" Fuu exclaimed, blushing furiously at the other woman inspecting the area she knew total strangers weren't supposed to be probing around in.

"You're labor pains are coming closer together. You will need to begin preparing for birthing." She explained, propping Fuu's legs up so they bent at the knees. "Kyoko, get behind her." She said, gesturing to Fuu's head.

Kyoko obediently went to sit behind Fuu, adjusting her until she was spooned against her chest. "I suppose you've already met us." She giggled. "What's your name?"

"Fuu." She sighed, the pain fading temporarily, giving her time to regain her strength. "You have brothers?"

The older girl smiled. "One is twenty three, the other is seventeen, a year younger than I am." She explained. "Don't worry though, Kaa-san won't let the men come in."

Well that was a relief. She didn't think she was ready for three _more_ strangers to see her with her legs spread wide open. "Thank you." She said gratefully. Fuu lay lax in Kyoko's arms, happy to finally feel safe. The adrenalin drained from her body, leaving her tired and wanting to sleep. "Oh Kami-sama!" She shouted, the fierce pain coming back and tangling her spinal cord and organs into little knots.

The lines along Nuku's forehead creased with worry as Fuu's body went taunt. "I think it is time." She announced. "Yaru, go see if you can borrow another blanket from the neighbors if we don't have any."

"What!" Fuu squawked. "No, I'm not ready yet!" She protested.

Nuku smiled a little sadly, her eyes sympathetic and understanding. "You never are."

--------------------------------------------

"How many other bastards have you spawned?" He mocked. "As long as I'm exterminating the Queen I might as well get the rest of the nest."

Mugen sprung away from the chain scythe but couldn't get out of its path fast enough before it wrapped around his elbow, yanking him brutally to the ground. He shouted through gritted teeth at the resounding snap echoing in his arm, his sword dropping in the dirt.

The other man giggled joyously, yanking the links back and jerking it at an angle to land the blade deep in the pirate's shoulder. "I'll make you rot while you're still living!" He cried merrily.

Calloused hands darted up, struggling to tug the scythe from the muscle and tissue it was embedded in. Yet another strong yank and he was careening back into the ground. Mugen was quick to regain footing but was shoved into the grass again as the heel of a foot pinned his head to the floor. The butt of the scythe dug, twisted, and grinded into the open wound in his shoulder, as he howled in pain.

"Do you know how wonderful this is for me? How long I've waited to bring you to your knees? I'll make your life a waste, I'll make it like you made ours." The man sneered.

Breathing through his teeth, Mugen winced as more tissue was torn and gnarled under the pole. "Such a pussy.." He spat, blood seeping down his lip.

"What did you say?" He snarled, the hand on his weapon freezing at the other man's gall.

Mugen chuckled, more rivers of red spattering out of his mouth with the effort. "Its survival of the fittest, you freak. If you don't understand that then don't bitch!" He growled, with the blade no longer pinning him down he abruptly spun onto his back, snatching the butt of the scythe and yanking it away as the one eyed man tumbled to the grass beside him.

Taking the chance now that his opponent was on the ground, Mugen swung the pole towards him, the links following in suit and the blade barreling straight into the other male's side. With him shouting in agony, Mugen rolled for his sword, grasping it from the dirt and twisting back to his feet to face him.

Unfortunately his enemy had now regained control of his weapon and watched Mugen carefully through his one good eye. "Dirty little trick." He grinned. "But I've got dirtier."

Mugen followed the blade as he swung it over his head, round and round and round. The scythe circled through the limbs and trees, all crashing to the ground with Mugen trying to duck and dodge every one of them. Somersaulting to the side he barely managed to avoid a tumbling pine trunk before it crushed him.

The asshole was going to bring the whole damn forest crashing down around them! The entire wood came down on him in a shower, the smaller pieces of bark and branch sinking into his skin while he tried to evade the larger, more fatal trunks and treetops. Mugen skidded, and flipped, scanning, calculating any sort of opening he could exploit. "Persistent little bastard." He grumbled, keeping his right side to him to guard his injured left.

There! Mugen's eyes abruptly tunnel-visioned the heckling man's stomach, now a blaring open target with his arms being used to swing the weapon overhead. Determinedly steeling himself, he feigned to the right, dodging to the left to duck the scythe from clipping his ear, and flung his sword straight into the mark.

--------------------------------------------

"Alright dear, I need you to push!" Nuku urged, readying herself at Fuu's open knees

"Push _what_!" Fuu shouted, wanting nothing more than to clench her legs shut from this agony tearing through her insides like a ball of knives.

Kyoko kneaded the smaller girl's shoulders encouragingly. "You have to try to push the baby out. Tense your lower muscles, that should help."

Her body was developing a thick sheen of sweat shining off her skin. Her hands shook and balled up in fear and stress. She didn't want to do this, it was too hard, her spine already felt like it was being jabbed at by a thousand needles, what more did they want from her? Taking a deep breath, her fingers clutched the fabric of the blanket beneath her and she tried her best to tighten her inner-walls and push against whatever they said she was supposed to push. "Aah! Kami-sama!" She screamed, feeling something from within her move and tear at her.

"Do not stop! You must push!" Nuku compelled, gripping the writhing girl's knees to keep them separated.

"_You_ push!" Fuu snapped back. "It hurts!"

The older woman fixed her with a stern stare. "This child is coming into the world whether you want it to or not. You do not have a choice. You can either suffer a few hours of helping this baby out of you, or you can lay there and make this the most agonizing and seemingly limitless time imaginable."

Fuu's lip quivered and her chest shook with sobs. It hurt! What part of that didn't they get? It was slow, inevitable, and uncontrollable! It felt like she was watching someone gradually skewer her through with a sword, watching the tip slowly slide into her skin, going deeper and deeper and she was helpless to do anything but lie there and take it.

"Here, bite down on this." Kyoko offered, holding a piece of twisted cloth in front of her face.

Still sniffling back the mucus now dripping down her upper lip, Fuu opened her mouth and let the other girl lift it over her bottom teeth. Another wave of torture took over and Fuu's jaw snapped shut, almost taking off two of Kyoko's fingers. She yowled in agony, her back going fixed and rigid as she fought to contract her muscles like they told her.

"Good, Fuu, good." Nuku prompted.

She was burning from the inside! Everything in her was being pulled and ripped apart like wet paper! It was unbearable and unstoppable and she could do nothing but grind her teeth against the cloth and endure. The excruciating ache began to taper down and Fuu was left weeping and breathless. She bawled uncontrollably as Kyoko shushed and soothed her, gently petting her hair back.

"It will be alright." She hushed. "Soon this will be over and you'll be able to hold your baby in your arms and that will take all the pain away." She softly comforted.

_Nothing_ could make this horror go away, Fuu's mind rebelled. She had never felt agony like this in her entire life and at that moment she was willing to bargain with the Gods and simply be pregnant for the rest of her days if it only meant that she would never have to suffer like this again. She cried out and tossed her head back as her body surged with incomparable pain, making her toes curl and her eyelids smash shut.

Nuku wiped her brow, her mouth working in concentration. "Her hips are so small." She fretted worriedly.

"Perhaps you should have waited for your body to develop more until you had a baby." Kyoko advised, her own heart tensing in concern.

What a wonderful idea. Well, she would certainly take her suggestion and shove this thing back into her stomach and simply wait a few more years to let it out. Despite her hospitality, Fuu would have given anything to bash Kyoko's head against the floor until she wasn't angry or suffering anymore.

"This will be difficult." Nuku muttered, gnawing at her bottom lip.

Her insides rocked with torture undeniably worse than the last bout. She bawled and shrieked at the horrendous ripping and burning sensations brought on by the terrible convulsing within her.

Kyoko held Fuu tight, not sure what else could be done to comfort her through such an excruciating experience. "Kaa-san, is she alright?"

The older woman held the sobbing girl's knees tight as blood began to flow from between her legs and stain the white blankets beneath her. "Push girl, _push_!" She pressed.

Fuu whipped her head from side to side, her feverish thrashing becoming harder and harder for the other women to keep restrained. She could feel more wetness flush down the apex of her thighs with every burning spasm in her back and belly. Her spine throbbed with ache as she bawled and she longed for someone to sooth it away. Another searing contraction tore through her body almost making her jerk right out of Kyoko's arms.

"I see it! It is coming!" Nuku announced. "Hurry Fuu, hurry, you are almost there!"

There were no more short periods to rest between the immense labor pains, now everything was coming at her all at once and she couldn't handle it nor could she make it slow down or stop. Fuu wailed with Nuku's urging encouragements and Kyoko's shushing comforts. There was something slipping out of her and tearing the skin all around it and she screeched as she desperately fought to push it out.

A small bloodied head peeked its way into Nuku's view and her hands urgently went down to help it the rest of the way. "We have it! One more push, Fuu, you are very close!" She exclaimed.

The burning pain didn't seem to be subsiding; rather it only increased and made her feel as though she were being cleaved in two. Writhing against the blankets, Fuu panted and shrieked with the effort to shove it out of her body.

Nuku laughed happily as she was finally able to tug the now screaming baby out of its even louder mother. "Welcome, little one!" She declared.

But no one else even so much as glanced at the new life and Kyoko gasped in horror at the small girl still wailing against her. "Kaa-san!" She screamed.

--------------------------------------------

The scythe was abruptly let go, the chained blade sent hurling into another tree as the sword tore through his stomach and vital organs.

Mugen smirked confidently, watching his eyes go wide and blood gush down his lip as he tumbled convulsingly to the floor. He breathed a weary sigh when his enemy lay unmoving on the ground, wanting to drop to the floor right there; instead he hobbled tiredly over to the fallen man to yank the rapier from his intestines. More wine colored drops spattered onto his face and haori as he crudely ripped the blade out of its sheath of dead muscle and skin.

The weight of his arm made his shattered bones ache and he was desperate to make a sling for it. Shrugging off the dirty red shirt he took it between his teeth ready to tear himself a new hammock for his injured limb, only to hear an unhinged screeching come barreling at him with the sudden weight pouncing on him from behind.

"You will take no more from me!" A high-pitched whine howled in his ear.

A burning sensation ripped through his shoulder as his new attacker's weapon shredded through his collarbone. He shouted with the shining metal now plunging out of his tattered muscle. "Get the hell off me you little freak!" He roared, swinging his sword over his head and into whatever had leapt onto him. Sickening gurgles and grunts accompanied a red liquid spilling onto his already leaking shoulder.

Mugen growled and brought the rapier back down, slinging the stocky body across the forest to slam against a nearby tree. It was the same blond, gargoyle of a man from before. He slid down the trunk leaving a crimson trail in his wake before landing on the grass with a muffled 'thud'. Glaring at the unmoving form, Mugen stepped closer, feeling spiteful towards the cowardly sneak attack. Snorting in disgust he raised his sword ready to take out what was left of his vengeful grudge on the immobile carcass.

The tip of his steel never even touched the cooling skin, a sudden explosion of pain ripping through his side. His fingers clenched around the hilt of his sword to keep from dropping it again. Looking down, Mugen watched as a large spot of red grew and seeped through his shirt, creating a morbid almost heart-shaped pattern. He skimmed his hand over the stain, bringing up more of the burgundy liquid. Twisting around he spied a legless man, grinning sickly at him from his wooden chair on wheels, the arm of his chair lifted to reveal the smoking barrel of a gun.

His good arm, still clinging to his sword, wrapped protectively around the new wound as he limped over to the culprit. "Fucking psycho.." he growled, lashing a kick out to the chair, sending it crashing to the floor.

The wood splintered into pieces, a stack of sparking dynamite littering out of a small compartment in the bottom, killing any satisfaction he should have gotten with the act. Mugen's eyes widened and the crippled man sniggered madly.

"Damnit." He swore, having no time to get away before the chair blew apart in a grand explosion of flames, fire and wood.

--------------------------------------------

Everything was gray, white, and black. He couldn't feel his body, he couldn't move, his eyelids were too heavy to open. _'This is it, this is the end for me….'_ He thought. It was a pretty shitty ending, but he couldn't help being a little relieved. He was just so damn tired.

"get up…."

Her voice was whispering to him, he could practically feel her breath on his face. Mugen groaned and strained to lift his lids and see. There was no color around him; the world was bleak and monotone. The recognizable faceless forms of men in rags and pelts crowded around him. "You again." He muttered. This was really it.

"get up, Mugen….."

And there she was, the bright pink of her robes standing out in all the bland, colorless hues of gray and white. "You…."

Her honey colored orbs seemed to be laughing at him. "get up, Mugen, get up…"

Fuu, how did she get here? Jin damn well better have beaten that Kariya bastard.

"Get _up_." She ordered more sternly, her eyes no longer amused.

He wanted to tell her he couldn't. He wanted to tell her to get away, get her ass to a safer place, he didn't know who was still out there. She glanced down sadly, her little hand going to her belly where a wet ring of blood was spreading through her kimono, some of it trickling red over her fingers.

"Get up, you idiot." She commanded, her voice becoming deeper, more masculine, yet still oddly familiar.

And he could breath again. Mugen's eyes shot open, his mouth contorting into hacking coughs, fueling the searing pain already shooting through various parts of his body. Wiping a trail of crimson off his mouth he looked up to see a weary and battered Jin frowning down at him.

"It is about time, you imbecile." He mumbled disgruntledly.

The samurai looked positively ragged. His clothes were torn almost completely off his body, his hair was down and unkempt, and he was bleeding from multiple wounds scattered all over him. Mugen imagined he didn't look much better.

"Get up, we must leave quickly."

Smoke was everywhere, killing any oxygen left in the area. Mugen began hacking again, trying to sit up. What was left or still standing of the forest was on fire, every tree, bush, and blade of grass set aflame. He moaned and grunted, finally making it up. Feeling somewhat out of place and naked he noticed that his sword was indeed missing and doubted it would even be worth finding now.

Jin stood, using his own blade as a crutch, as he waited patiently for the other man to stand on his own. "Where is Fuu?" He asked.

Mugen clutched his gunshot wound and started walking, a limp handicapping his step. "She ran this way, other than that I have no idea."

Nodding, Jin chose to focus on both of them getting out of there alive, staying away from the larger flames and the falling limbs and trees. "The town is near, she must have gone there."

The vision of her terrified form quivering on the ground came to mind and Mugen felt his stomach clench at the image of the stain on the front of her kimono. "I think something was wrong with her."

Jin's lips set in a grim line. He doubted this kind of stress could be good for a girl in her condition. "We will find her."

A low roar of voices could be heard as they drew closer; obviously they weren't the only ones that had taken notice of the enflamed woodland. Several able bodies darted past them carrying full buckets of water, hardly noticing the two injured men wobbling through the fire-encased forest. Both were too worn to care.

Finally making it over the last foliage boundary separating the city from the woods, they limped into the streets, a crowd already lined around it to see the horrible flames engulf their trees. Jin was the first to attempt getting one of the onlooker's attention. "Excuse me, we are looking for someone-"

"Not now! Can't you see what's happening!" The stranger snapped, pointing to the blazing forest before turning back and pointedly ignoring the two.

There was no time for this shit. Snapping his good hand out, Mugen snatched up the man's collar, yanking him to his face. "We're looking for a girl, young, short, pregnant-"

"Are you talking about Fuu?"

Whipping his head to the side, Jin spied a young girl observing them curiously, a small bundle of blankets cradled in her arms. "Do you know her?" He asked.

The girl nodded affirmatively, adjusting her burden in her hold. "She's with us. Kaa-san found her on the street having her baby so she took her in. I've been trying all day to find some sheets for her." She explained.

Mugen abruptly dropped the man from his grip and moved over to the young girl. "Well where the hell is she! Lets go!" He ordered harshly.

She said a quick confirmation and began to jog in the direction she had been going before stopping to question them. "Follow me!"

Running hurt like hell but thankfully the adrenaline started to spur through him and dull the pain. She was having the kid. She was having the kid and she was alone. Shit. He sprinted faster, trying his best not to jostle the useless arm too much.

"It's just down this way! C'mon!" She urged, waving to them.

They took a quick a left and saw what appeared to be three men waiting idly by a door a few yards in front of them.

"Tou-san!" She called, rushing up to the oldest looking man. "You're back! What happened?"

The man that was obviously her father shrugged. "Your sister told us what happened and your mother said no men were allowed in for now." He replied.

"The hell we aren't." Mugen growled barreling into the door.

The other men quickly took hold of him and tried unsuccessfully to restrain him but he easily shoved them back and burst through the door, leaving Jin to keep the three away.

She was the first and only thing he saw going in, and it felt like every organ in his body dropped to his feet. He couldn't breath, couldn't make air go into his lungs and chest. She lay lifelessly in a pool of scarlet, tangled in sheets that he could only guess had once been white. But now they were nothing but drowned rags of burgundy and bright red. The swell of her stomach was gone and a blanket had been haphazardly thrown over her naked and bleeding body. She was a sickly pale, sweat plastered locks of hair to her face and the rest was more knotted in her chopsticks than held up by them.

He only made it a few steps before collapsing to his knees beside her. "Get up." He muttered, though it was so low he wasn't even sure he had said it at all.

There was no more pain, not in his arm, not in his shoulder or side, nothing. He was numb, totally and completely numb. The only thing he could feel was the bile rising in his stomach. "Get up." He commanded again, taking hold of her cold, naked shoulders.

Blood was everywhere. It stained everything. Blood, blood, blood, blood. "I said get up!" He ordered, giving her a hard shake.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Who let you in?"

He could hear an elderly voice jabbering behind him but couldn't make out what she was saying. It was all drowned out by a deafening roar of silence in his ears. Her head only fell limply back as he shook her, loose tendrils of hair falling away from her placid face.

"Stop that! What do you think you're doing!"

This time, worn, feminine hands grasped at his arm, trying to tug him away from her, but he barely felt it. Mugen gritted his teeth, his muscles tensing as he drew his hand back and brought it slamming across her face. "I SAID GET THE FUCK UP!" He roared, Fuu's head snapping to the side with the force of the slap.

"OW! _What_!"

Mugen froze, his hand still in midair as her bloodshot eyes jerked open to glare furiously at him.

She had been put through total physical and mental hell, and when she finally gets to rest of course he would ruin it. Her cheek stung and reddened from his abuse and at the moment she wished she were strong enough to retaliate appropriately. Fuu wanted to berate him and get him away from her, but stopped when her attention settled on him at last. His own eyes were wide with the pupils constricted wildly, his hands and knuckles were trembling, though it didn't look like he even knew it. His mouth opened and closed and it seemed, for the first time, he was speechless.

Her anger started to subside and she let the sting in her face gradually fade. "I'm alright. I made it." She weakly announced, her voice high and scratchy from screaming.

Mugen began to relax, his hand coming down but he couldn't tear his gaze away from her. All this blood. There was so fucking much. And she was okay. "Shut up." He grumbled, moving behind her into the same position Kyoko had been with her.

"Fuu, do you know this man?"

Tenderly turning her head, she saw Nuku scowling disapprovingly at the man behind her. "He's the father." She murmured, wanting desperately to go back to sleep.

"Knock it off." Mugen growled, pinching her when she went to close her eyes again.

Fuu sent him a grudging glare but did as he said. She was in no condition to defend herself if he didn't want her to do something.

"I see." The older woman said, still frowning condemningly at Mugen. "Would you like to see your sons, then?"

"My what?" Mugen asked glancing up at that.

Another young woman came up beside what he could only guess was her mother, holding two small bundles in her arms. She knelt next to him and Fuu and presented them with two identical faces staring up at them.

"You are very lucky." She said, smiling impishly.

Twins. He had twins. HA! He bet Jin could never do that! He grinned proudly down at the two as they gazed up him. The two women had obviously cleaned them up, and now two full heads of tousled black hair could be seen, as well and two pairs of stone colored eyes.

"You were out almost instantly after we took the second one." She informed Fuu. "It was a bit of a surprise. Though I think they're very hungry after such a journey, we will give you some privacy for feeding." She said handing them over and standing up with her mother to usher the four arguing men away from the door.

Her arms were weak and Mugen had to help her support the two. The blanket concealing her fell away as she adjusted them against her and they needed no encouragement to eat. Fuu cringed as they practically hooked themselves onto each breast and suckled ravenously. After a few minutes she became used to the queer feeling and looked down at the two newborns. She waited for her 'whole body to go numb and her whole world to center on the little bundles snuggled against her', or for 'all the pain to go away' now that she was holding her babies. She waited for a flood of warmth and sunshine and puppies and whatever else it was every other mother said she would feel on this day.

But nothing. None of it came. There was no river of maternal devotion and instant unconditional love flowing through her like she had never felt before. There was nothing that everyone described. She still hurt, she was still in pain, she was still battered, torn and bloody. The babies hadn't taken any of that away.

She sighed disappointedly and leaned back against him. Maybe Mugen was right. Maybe she was a defective female. "Do you _have_ to watch?" She inquired a little annoyed with his intent peering down at her breasts.

"Damn right I do." He mumbled absentmindedly, his eyes never leaving the sight below him.

Rolling her eyes she grumbled irritatedly under her breath and decided to let him be and instead study what exactly it was that nine months of pure torture had produced. She scanned them over, thick mops of unruly black hair peppering their scalp, dark gray eyes half lidded with sleep, fat little fingers eagerly grasping and clutching their respective meal ticket. She tried but could see next to none of herself in them. Though both identical faces were pudgy and bloated now, she could practically see the facial features that would one day become angular and harsh like their father's. No, they would definitely be no majestic, masculine beauties in their adulthood.

The disappointment in her heart deepened. Nothing of her lineage appeared to have passed on. One of them let go and yawned, taking his attention away from his first breakfast to look up at her. He seemed to be studying her face much like she was studying his own.

Their skin wasn't dark. That was possibly the only thing their bloodline rejected from their paternal side. It was pale, like hers, like her mother's had been. She wondered if it would darken later on in life. If it didn't, it may give them the chance to be average looking at best.

"Got any names picked out?"

It was funny that she actually did. Not that she had ever planned names; they just sort of instantly came to her when he asked. "Jin." She said. "And Shinsuke."

Mugen glowered at the top of her head. "Any _other_ names?" He rumbled unpleasantly.

Fuu turned her nose up arrogantly. "When you can push two living human beings out of _your_ womb, then you can name them anything you want." She rebuked.

Frowning, Mugen gazed down at them, one still suckled hungrily but the other was now sleeping against her breast, thump popped pleasingly in his mouth. Obviously this was going to be a family that played favorites. Well he had already picked his.

"You're bleeding." She said.

"What?"

"You're bleeding against my back. I can feel it."

"I'll be fine." He said grudgingly.

Fuu scoffed mockingly. "You're darn right you will. I'm not doing this all on my own."

Before Mugen could stop her she had already cupped a hand to her mouth. "Nuku!" She called hoarsely.

On cue, the old woman came through the door, all other occupants peering in curiously behind her. "Did you need something, dear?"

"My friends need help." She said.

Nuku nodded glancing behind her. "I could see that, Yaru and Kyoko are already bandaging up your dark haired friend out there."

"He's hurt too." Fuu gestured to Mugen behind her.

"Yaru! Kyoko!" Nuku called, the other girls filed in, pushing their father's and brothers' faces out of the way. "Yaru, get some more bandages and help me with this one. Kyoko, you stay with the other one, we will bring him in here shortly."

--------------------------------------------

Finally. They could rest. The girls helped wash up Fuu, though she insisted she could do it herself. Mugen's wounds were tended to, and he even stayed quiet, with the exception of the expected grunting and wincing, when they pulled out the bullet. Jin was brought in and given a place to sleep off his injuries with the rest of them. They even agreed to care for the children while Fuu regained her strength.

"We'll be out by tomorrow. I promise." Fuu said feeling quite guilty as the old woman tucked her in for the night. This was a big family and it was such a small home for three, now five, strangers to be taking up more space in.

Nuku's smiled amusedly at her, her eyes sparking knowingly. "Of course." She agreed, watching the smaller girl as she fell exhaustedly to sleep.

And they did sleep. And sleep. And sleep. And sleep. Almost two weeks past, and the men went to work and the women tended to the children and the wounds as the other three occupants slept on.

On the ninth day, Fuu woke. She yawned and stretched, feeling better than she had in a long time. The sun shined through a small window and reminded her of the insane dream she had. She dreamt she had given _birth_, to _Mugen's_ children, and _twins_ at that! Fuu laughed and shook her head, scratching her neck and briefly searching her surroundings for any indication given to where she was.

"Good morning!" A feminine voice giggled.

Looking to the side, Fuu saw an older girl walking towards her, two familiar faces peeking eagerly at her from her arms. Oh.

"You've been sleeping quite awhile. Though after all this I would too." She said handing to two writhing little creatures over to her. "I know two boys that have missed you greatly." She laughed. "Don't worry. We've been feeding them, although that's not an easy task to do when the provider is unconscious." She said mischievously. "I don't think they're hungry now though. We also redressed you, with all the men in the house we didn't want you to wake up embarrassed."

Fuu nodded and thanked her gratefully, looking down at the two tiny boys that now seemed intent on a game of chicken, both demanding more room that her small arms simply didn't have.

"We also gave them some of the boys' old baby clothes." Kyoko informed.

"Wow, I missed so much." She said awestruck.

"It hasn't been so long. Your samurai friend is up as well, he only woke a few hours before you. Perhaps you'd like to see him?"

"Hai, I would."

Kyoko gently helped the younger girl to her feet with babies still in hand. "I have to go help Kaa-san stitch some more clothes, but I'll be here if you need me." She said hurriedly going to help her mother.

It wasn't so sore to walk. A fact that surprised her. Though she had slept a good deal and this shouldn't be so shocking. Stepping out, she slid the door shut behind her with her heel, looking around for the familiar ponytailed form.

"I see Mugen's genes are as dominant as the imbecile himself."

Fuu turned around and there he was, gazing at her with that same cool collected stare he always had. He glanced down from her face to the two wrestling boys, their chubby limbs kicking and meshing together. She suddenly felt ashamed, but tried hard to press it down. "I named one Jin." She murmured, not able to look him in the face.

"Which?"

Oh, that's right. Her attention darted between the two for a moment and one of them seemed to sense her internal distress and glimpsed up at her inquiringly, the other using the distraction to get a good kick in. "This one." She announced, lifting the one now reaching for her hair. "I hope you don't mind."

Jin shook his head, moving closer to her. "I do not mind." He said quietly, observing his new namesake. "I am sure he will need all the head start he can get."

Fuu giggled agreeably. Had stoic, stony Jin just made a joke? Well, it was more of a statement of facts. But still.

"And the other?" He questioned, glancing at the other aggressive baby.

"Hm?"

"What have you named the other one?"

"Oh. Shinsuke." She replied.

He was quiet for a little while before speaking. "I take it, you have decided not to carry on your father's name."

She frowned and hiked the children up more comfortably against her. "I don't even know if I have the right anymore." She said.

Accepting her answer he looked back up at her face. "They are good names, nonetheless."

After all they had been through, it was amazing how wonderful a smile he could bring so effortlessly out of her. "I think so too."

This is the way she would always remember him. Smooth, pale, flawless face, dark eyes gleaming into hers, shining raven hair pulled back. He would forever remain unchanging and ageless in her mind. "You're leaving, aren't you." It wasn't really a question.

Jin didn't answer, but rather continued to watch her face unmovingly.

Fuu looked down, not sure she could keep her emotions in check and look at him at the same time. "I understand."

She felt soft, masculine fingers cup her chin turning it up towards him, and her lids slid shut at the feelings he could still evoke within her.

"We each have our own paths we must follow." He all but breathed.

Opening her eyes she marveled at his touch. When had Jin ever willing touched another person in affection? This was what she had always wanted. This look, this moment. Why was he giving her it now of all times?

"I only regret," He started, "that ours were never meant to intertwine."

And for 15 seconds she was lost. She couldn't stop herself from closing her eyes; from reaching on her tiptoes and touching her lips with his. It wasn't a passionate kiss, it wasn't heated and lustful. It wasn't eager and hopeful like their first. This one was soft, sorrowful, and full of images of what might have been. It was a gentle pressing of lips against one another. And those 15 seconds seemed an eternity. An eternity much too short.

Fuu tenderly let him go and lowered back to her feet, her eyes staying closed until her heels touched the ground, not wanting to wake up from the dream she so badly wanted. Their eyes opened together and this time, this time she knew he had closed them too. He looked the same, but his gaze was softer. And she wondered if she would forever remain this way in his thoughts as he would in hers.

So many questions. So many. So many questions of why? Why now? So many she couldn't bring herself to ask. Not when the answers didn't matter anymore.

It was too late. They both knew. Perhaps it had always been too late. Maybe now she was just realizing what he had known long before her. At that moment she felt a little piece of her die. "Will you go to that other woman?" She asked.

Jin still stared emotionless into her face as he answered. "Yes."

She closed her eyes at the admission, but the hurt wasn't as sharp as it would have been months ago. "Will you keep thinking of me?"

"Yes."

Somehow, that stung more than if he had said 'no.' She would have been so happy with him. "Don't forget me." She whispered.

"You are not someone who can be forgotten." He replied. "Tell Mugen it seems we will not be dueling in this lifetime. I will not kill a father in front of his children."

Fuu nodded, not having the courage to speak anymore.

Jin gave her one last look; as if he were searching her form for any feature he had overlooked to commit to memory. Once satisfied that nothing had been missed, he turned to leave.

Watching his back as he walked serenely down the road she couldn't help feel as though she were five again. He was leaving her again. His outline growing smaller and smaller into the horizone. And it appeared, this time too, she could not run after him.

The samurai was out of sight long before she heard the door slide open. Mugen trudged out, his hair even more of a wrangled mop than usual from sleeping on it wrong for so long. His chest was bare and she could see all the bandages they'd wrapped his wounds in. Scratching behind his ear he walked over to her, still not fully awake.

"What're you doing out here? Where's fish-face?" He inquired.

She noticed his arm was finally in the sling it needed. "He left."

"Where the hell'd he go now?" He yawned.

"I don't know. He's not coming back." She said. He wasn't coming back.

"What?" Now he was awake. "That fucking coward!"

Fuu frowned at him. "Would you at least use _lighter_ swears around them? I don't need their first word being the big one."

At that, Mugen took the time to glance down at the twisting burdens in her arms. They were back to kicking and pushing one another much to Fuu's chagrin.

"What do we do now?" She asked looking up at him.

Mugen's arm slung loosely around her shoulders and he held out his good index finger around her for one of the babies's to grab. Though neither of them seemed that interested in breaking up their wrestling match to snatch at a finger.

He wasn't on his own anymore. He now had more than himself to protect and it was a strange feeling of putting someone else before him. She may not like the things he did or his own techniques for survival, but they were the same techniques that would take care of them. And she would see that eventually. Not that he was giving her much of a choice. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it."

--------------------------------------------

Okay well that's it kiddies! Was anyone predicting twins? I noticed a lot of people don't use them in stories. What you guys thinking? Boy or girl or what? Just curious. R&R ppl! And if u r one of those guys that just reads a new chap and doesn't review, now would b a good time to finally take the time to do it since this is the end.

P.S. Fuu's farewell note is this fic is almost the exact same one she wrote in the series. I just had to modify it a little so it fit the fic.


End file.
